KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 1
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A collection of new WB one-shots starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Roger Rabbit, the Winx Club, Babs and Buster Bunny, Yakko, Wakko and Dot and other beloved cartoon characters! This "crossover show" is hosted by Bugs Bunny.
1. Introduction and This Is A Life?

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW  
><strong>Summary: A set of one-shots featuring cartoon favorites, such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Winx Club, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and many others!

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain and Tiny Toons © Warner Bros.  
>All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.<p>

**Chapter 1: This Is A Life?, starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck  
><strong>"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs said, munching on a carrot. "I'm Bugs Bunny and welcome to the WB one-shots show. This show will feature new reboots of classic shorts, starring beloved cartoon characters, such as myself, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, the Winx Club, Babs and Buster Bunny, and a host of other favorites! Now, let's start the show off with, 'This Is A Life?'."

**THIS IS A LIFE?  
>STARRING BUGS BUNNY, DAFFY DUCK,<br>BLOOM AND STELLA**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

The cartoon starts with a scene of the set as Sylvester gives the opening introductions.

"'This Is A Life?', America's favorite television show is brought to you by the Wishy Washy Washing Company of Walla Walla, Washington. And now, here he is, Mr. 'This Is A Life?' himself, Foghorn Leghorn!" Sylvester said.

A big rooster named Foghorn Leghorn walked on the stage, wearing a white suit.

"Good, I say, good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Foghorn said. "Tonight, we add two, I say, two cartoon superstars to the list of those we have honored."

In the audience, Bugs and Daffy were sitting with Bloom, Stella, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Two people in our audience are our guests of honor, and no one knows who they will be. They are two beloved cartoon legends who made their names in motion pictures. Two people who are thoughtful of others."

"That's us!" Stella said. "It's going to be us!"

"Two sparkling personalities, generous, charita.., I say, charitable and self-effacing," Foghorn continued.

"This would be embarrassing if it weren't true," Stella said with a giggle.

"Shh! Stella! Mr. Leghorn's coming!" Bloom whispered as Foghorn walked to where they were sitting.

"Tell us your names," Foghorn said.

"Bloom and Stella are the names, as if they weren't inscribed in gold on that little old book, you master showman, you!" Stella said. "You may proceed us to the stage."

"Are you, I say, are you two Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?" Foghorn asked, pointing at Bugs and Daffy.

"Who, us?" Bugs asked.

"Never mind them! We've only got a short time to do our interesting careers! Let's get on with it!" Stella said, putting the book in front of Foghorn's face. "Read the names. Good and loud, mister!"

"Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!" Foghorn yelled.

Stella couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Bugs and Daffy's names on the book.

"We were expecting you guys tonight," Foghorn said as he proceeded to take Bugs and Daffy to the stage.

"Wow! It's a honor, Mr. Leghorn!" Daffy said.

"How do you like that?" Stella said. "This was supposed to be about us, but what do they do? They choose two unknowns, and of all people, a rabbit and a duck! Who would be interested in that?"

Stella noticed Wakko looking around for something. Stella found a mallet.

"Is this what you were looking for, brother?" Stella asked.

"Yes, it is," Wakko said, slamming the mallet down on Stella's head to shut her up. "Now, maybe you'll keep that big mouth closed! We're trying to watch the show!"

"Are you both really surprised?" Foghorn asked.

"Oh, we're- we're so excited," Bugs said.

"Let's, I say, let's take a chapter from the lives of these two lovable characters," Foghorn said. "Their devotion to others, self-sacrifice."

"Ew! How sickening can you get?" Stella said.

"Tell us about your lives, fellas," Foghorn said.

"Well, we're so unimportant," Daffy said with a laugh.

Stella heard her stomach grumble.

"Easy, stomach, don't turn over now," Stella said, holding her stomach. "Easy does it."

"Start from the beginning," Foghorn said.

"Well, we both had the same father even though we were born in different eras," Bugs said. "You see, Daffy was born on April 17, 1937 and I was born on July 27, 1940."

"Impressive," Foghorn said.

"Throw him out! Throw them out, I say!" Stella said, ending up getting hit by Wakko's mallet again.

"Shut up!" Wakko said.

"Let's begin where you both met Elmer Fudd," Foghorn said. "Oh, you, I say, you two were pretty clever. I remember when he was out hunting…"

The flashback featured a clip from "Rabbit Fire", which involved Elmer blasting Daffy after a series of "Rabbit Season, Duck Season" gags. The clip ended with Bugs and Daffy knowing that it was "Elmer Season".

"You both were pretty clever," Foghorn said.

Bugs and Daffy both gave grins at Foghorn.

"And here's a voice from your past," Foghorn said. "Do you recognize it?"

"Why I remember those two ornery critters from waay back!" a voice said.

"Bugs, do you know who that is?" Daffy asked.

"That's, eh…" Bugs said.

"Yeah, Yosemite Sam, the meanest, roughest, toughest, rip-roaringest hombre to ever lock horns with a rabbit and duck!" Sam said. "Yeah, I'll never forget the one time I locked horns with Bugs and Daffy!"

Two flashbacks occurred, one featuring clips from "Wild and Woolly Hare" and another featuring clips from "Along Came Daffy", the only pairing between Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam.

"Hey, those were some funny ones!" Bugs said. "And there was that one time you was in the powder magazine and I threw a lit stick of dynamite down there!"

"Yeah, and I'll never forget how you looked when we dropped that bucket load of cement on you!" Daffy said.

Unknown to them and Foghorn, Sam had put a bomb in Bugs and Daffy's gifts.

"Mr. Bunny and Mr. Duck, we, your friends, would like to present you two with these gifts, I say, gifts of gratitude," Foghorn said.

"Hmm… I wonder what's in it," Bugs said, shaking the box.

"Oops! Well, we're not deserving," Daffy said. "You take them."

"Why, thank you," Foghorn said.

"Oh, no!" Sam said. "You take them!"

"We couldn't think of it," Bugs said. "So, you take it!"

It later became a game of hot potato until Stella got the presents. Everyone covered their ears.

"I'll take them!" Stella said. "After all, these should've been mine anyway."

Off-screen, the gifts blew up in Stella's face. She walked up to Bugs and Daffy with an angered look on her face and frizzy hair.

"You're- you're- you're unspeakably despicable!" Stella said as she walked off the stage.

Bugs and Daffy gave smirks at the camera as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _green rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	2. The Wheel O' Comedy and Box Office Bunny

**THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chapter 2: Box-Office Bunny**

**Introduction by Yakko, Wakko and Dot  
><strong>Yakko, Wakko and Dot run on the screen to introduce the next cartoon.

"Hellooo Nurses!" Yakko said. "It's time to choose the next cartoon!"

"Which cartoon will it be?" Wakko asked.

"Good question," Yakko said. "Now, for the answer, we turn to… The Wheel O' Comedy!"

Yakko brought up a wheel featuring faces of various cartoon stars.

"Let's do the chant," Dot said.

"There once was a girl from Nantucket…" Wakko said.

"Wrong chant," Yakko said.

"Oh, sorry," Wakko said.

Yakko began to spin the wheel as they said the chant.

_**Who's cartoon are we going to see?  
><strong>__**Let's spin the Wheel O' Comedy!**_

The wheel stops at Buster Bunny, indicating that a one-shot featuring him is coming up next.

"Oh, look!" Wakko said. "It's a Buster Bunny cartoon!"

"Now, here's 'Box-Office Bunny'!" Yakko said.

**BOX-OFFICE BUNNY  
><strong>**STARRING BUSTER BUNNY, PLUCKY  
><strong>**DUCK AND BLOOM**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

It started out as one regular day in the middle of nowhere, until a sign said that a Cineminium Movie Theatre was coming soon. Two men came in and rolled the theatre over a rabbit hole, hosting a grand opening tonight. A lot of people came to see the movie _Battle For Brooklyn_. The noises from the movie annoyed a person from below, and that person was Buster Bunny.

"What's with all of that noise up there?" Buster asked himself.

He decided to walk up into the theatre to see what was all the hub-bub. Seeing that it was a movie about a battle for Brooklyn, he decided to sit back and watch the movie. His carrot-chomping later got the attention of a teenage girl working at the movie theatre. The girl showed herself to be Bloom.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster asked.

"Excuse me, but you have to be quiet or… Hey! I didn't see you come in!" Bloom said. "If you don't have a ticket, I must ask you to leave!"

"Ask me to leave? What about you?" Buster said as he took the flashlight out of Bloom's hand. "Where's your ticket, sister?"

"Me? I don't have a ticket," Bloom said.

"No ticket?" Buster said.

"It must be around here someplace," Bloom said.

"No ticket, eh? Well, you got one now! Do you know how fast you were coming down that aisle?"

"No, officer."

"REAL fast! And weaving! And you've only got ONE headlight! Why, there could've been kids playing in the aisle! You're in some BIG trouble, that's all I know!"

"Oh, Mr. officer, sir, please give me a break! You see I was just…" Bloom said, realizing that she has been tricked. "Hey! You're that screwy rabbit that snuck in here!"

Buster slammed his hat down on Bloom's head as she chased after him. Meanwhile, a green duck named Plucky Duck was trying to get into the movie.

"$7 for one movie," Plucky said. "The price for an evening of puerile entertainment is preposterous! I'd be better off spending an evening in the library, which is why I always carry my library card."

Plucky was trying to use his card to sneak into the theatre, later coming in contact with Bloom and Buster.

"Sneak into my theatre, huh, you screwy rabbit?" Bloom asked, holding Plucky's neck.

"Rabbit?" Plucky said. "Pardon, mon Cherie, but this is the rabbit you're looking for. I'm no rabbit."

"Well, if he's no rabbit, then where are his ears?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, Ms. I'm So Smart! If I was a rabbit, then where are my…?" Plucky said as he realized that he was tricked. "Oh, no. Uh-uh. End of discussion. I've come too far. I'm above all that now."

"But, you're not above sneaking into movie theatres," Buster said.

"Yeah, but not about sneak.." Plucky said. "Are you going to stand around blabbering all day? Catch this guy!"

Bloom began to chase after Buster again, with Plucky following them.

"That a girl, Rebecca Lobo! Capture the scoundrel! Let justice prevail!"

Buster, Plucky and Bloom ran into the theatre, later getting stuck in a floor of bubble gum. The three danced to techno-pop music, with Buster leaving after a few seconds. Plucky noticed Buster leaving and saw Bloom dancing more. He stopped her to let her know that Buster was getting way.

"Knock it off, Toni Basil!" Plucky said. "He's getting away!"

Bloom and Plucky ran into the theatre lobby. Bloom decided to ask a theatre vendor if he's seen Buster.

"Hey, have you seen a long-eared rabbit around here?" Bloom asked.

"No, I haven't, ma'am," Buster said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Well, I am kind of hungry," Bloom said as Plucky face-palmed himself. "How about a large popcorn?"

Buster threw Bloom a big bag of popcorn, a really big one that is.

"And a medium soft drink?"

Bloom got a big cup of soda with Buster holding up a butter hose.

"Would you like genuine artificial butter flavoring on your popcorn?" Buster asked.

"Look, my dear madam, doesn't anything seem out of the ordinary?" Plucky asked.

"They're all out of gummy bears?" Bloom asked.

"Let me make it easy for you, Sherlock!" Plucky said as he pulled up Buster's ears. "THIS is the rabbit!"

"Say, you're right!" Bloom said.

Buster began to get away, with Bloom and Plucky right on his tail. Buster sprayed some butter on the floor, causing Bloom and Plucky to slide on the floor.

"Two seats down front," Buster said as he tripped Bloom and Plucky into the theatre screen.

"Hey! We're in pictures!" Plucky said.

He and Bloom turned to see a Freddy Krueger-like character with a chainsaw in his hands. Upon seeing him, they began to beg for freedom as Buster was watching the movie while eating popcorn.

"Well, it's like Bugs Bunny once said, 'It takes a miracle to get into pictures, and now, these two jokers want to get out'!" Buster said as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes_ blue-purple rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen. After the sequence, Bloom and Plucky run out of the screen, leaving a hole in the center. Buster pops in, while eating a carrot, saying, "And, that's all, folks!"


	3. Cartoon Ideas and Superior Stella

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chapter 3: Superior Stella  
><strong>_A/N: In case you guys were wondering why I decided to do a one-shot parody of "Superior Duck", I wanted to see how Stella would handle Daffy's role in that cartoon. Plus, I thought it was a pretty good cartoon, well similar to "From Hare To Eternity", "Pullet Surprise" and a few other '90s Looney Tunes cartoons. So, here's "Superior Stella"!_

In a cold-open sequence for the next one-shot, Stella was dreaming up ideas for her own cartoon. Bugs Bunny walks in and sees her working.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs asked while munching on a carrot.

"Oh, hi, Bugs," Stella said. "Do you have any idea on what the next cartoon is going to be?"

"Well, I hope this answers your question, because the next cartoon is starring you!" Bugs said.

"Me?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, roll the cartoon!" Bugs said.

**SUPERIOR STELLA  
><strong>**STARRING STELLA, BUGS BUNNY, TWEETY,  
><strong>**WILE E. COYOTE AND OTHERS**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

_Look, up in the sky! It's a bird!  
><em>_It's a plane! It's an astro-body!  
><em>_No, it's Superior Stella!_

Stella flies up on top of a platform and shows herself to be 'Superior Stella'.

"Yes, folks, it's Superior Stella," the narrator said. "The girl of yesterday!"

Stella gave an annoyed look at the screen.

"Tomorrow," she said. "The girl of tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, um, Superior Stella, the girl of tomorrow!" the narrator said. "Able to leap the tallest locomotive!"

Stella stopped in her tracks after hearing that and decided to give the narrator a little lecture.

"There's no such thing as the tallest locomotive," Stella explained. "The accepted verb is not leap, the noun is not locomotive, understand?"

"Oh, yes, I think I have it now," the narrator said as Stella continued flying. "Superior Stella: Faster than a speeding snail!"

Just then, a snail was slowly moving upon Stella's chagrin.

"You think I'm fasting than a speeding that?" Stella asked. "That thing couldn't outrun Speedy Gonzales or the Road Runner!"

The snail began to move like the Road Runner as he zoomed past Stella.

"Okay, I could be wrong," Stella said. "It's supposed to be, 'faster than a speeding…'"

Just then, something zoomed past Stella.

"It's about time."

"Superior Stella: Faster than a speeding rabbit!"

"Bullet!" Stella said. "The word is bullet, not rabbit!"

"Eh, what's up, junior?" Bugs said as he walked over to the rabbit. "Is this Supergirl knock-off bothering you?"

"Junior?" Stella said. "Actually, sir, I'm not a knock-off, sir. I'm the great, illustrious Superior Stella!"

"Superior Stella, eh? Well, I'm impressed!" Bugs said as he took out a mallet. "I was wondering if you could Superior Stella this!"

Bugs slammed the mallet down on Stella, leaving her dizzy.

"Come on, kid," Bugs said. "Let Superior Stella do her so-called superhero job."

"Well then, now that that scene-stealing rabbit's out of the way, let's continue," Stella said as she got on the train tracks.

"Superior Stella: More powerful than a locomotive!"

Stella was prepared to stop the train, but it turned out to be a little one. Stella saw that Tweety was controlling the train.

"Ooh, I tawt I taw a Puddy Stella," Tweety said, then saw Stella giving a bewildered look at him. "I did! I did! I did taw an upside-downy Puddy Stella."

"This is what my work has come down to?" Stella said. "Playing second banana to a third-string canary?"

"Superior Stella: Faster than a speeding Road Runner!"

The Road Runner came in and ran over Stella while saying, "Meep, meep!" Wile E. Coyote saw Stella and was about to eat her.

"Well, it's better to have something big than to have nothing at all," Wile E. said.

Stella saw Wile E. and flew away.

"That was a close one," Stella said, later hitting a spaceship. It was revealed that the spaceship belonged to Duck Dodgers.

"Hey, Cadet," Dodgers said. "What is that thing on our spaceship?"

"It looks like a Supergirl look-alike," Cadet said.

"Excuse me, fellas," Marvin said, walking past them with a disintegrator ray gun. "Okay, earthling, I shall have to unwillingly disintegrate you."

"Disintegrate? That could sting!" Stella said. "But who am I kidding? I once again have on my ACME Disintegration Proof vest!"

Marvin shot the gun and easily disintegrated Stella, who was nothing but a bunch of ashes.

"Where, oh where, could someone help me back to normal?"

Just then, the Warner Siblings appear to help Stella.

"Right here, your Superiorship, with my trustworthy ACME 312mm Integrating Pistol!" Wakko said, as he shot Stella back to her normal self.

"Little tardy on the intake, weren't we, Space Cadet of mine?" Stella said.

"Is it true that you're faster than a Tasmanian Devil?" Yakko asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Stella asked.

"Take a look behind your back, Stella," Dot said as the Warners walked away.

Stella turned and saw Taz behind her. He looked like he was about to eat her.

"Look! A Stella burger!" Taz said.

"A Stella burger?" Stella asked sheepishly. "Me?"

Taz was about to eat Stella, but then spit her back out.

"P-TUH! Raw Stella! Taz now vegetarian," Taz said as he spun out of the scene.

"Superior Stella: More powerful…"

"You're fired!" Stella said. "I don't care if I'm faster, stronger or leapier than anyone! I'm going to do something simple like saving the human race!"

Stella flies up into the sky to try to save the world.

"Superior Stella rides again! Superior Stella, the girl of destiny! The hater of evil! Lover of destruct-"

Stella was interrupted when she froze in mid-air upon seeing Static Shock.

"Listen, kid, I'm working this side of the street, so bug off!" Static said as he threw Stella into the nearest telephone booth.

"He wants me to bug off, so naturally, I'll bug off," Stella said as she flew out in a bug costume. "I'm Superior Bug, the bug of tomorrow!"

The narrator continued his job as Stella hit various screens.

"Faster than a speeding flyswatter! Able to leap the highest fly paper! More powerful than the leading bug spray!"

"What can I say?" Stella said. "It's a living."

Stella winks at the camera as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.

Back at the studio, Bugs and Stella were talking about what they just saw.

"'Superior Bug'? Really?" Stella said. "And why did you, Daffy, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Porky, Marvin, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Static Shock appear throughout the cartoon? Was that how _Superior Duck _was originally made?"

"Eh, think of it as a special episode of _Tiny Toons _or _Animaniacs_," Bugs said as he munched on a carrot.


	4. Bloom & Stella and Blackboard Jumble

**LOONEY**** TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chapter 4: Blackboard Jumble  
><strong>_A/N: For this one-shot, I decided to use Huckleberry Hound in the Southern Wolf's role in the original cartoon. Since they were voiced by the same voice actor, Daws Butler, I wanted to see how straight-man Huck Hound would handle the Warner sibs. Here's "Blackboard Jumble"!  
><em>_  
><em>In the next wraparound, Bloom and Stella argue over who's going to introduce the next cartoon. Seeing the girls argue, Sylvester appears to break up the argument.

"Girlsth, girlsth!" Sylvester said. "What seemsth to be the problem?"

"We're trying to figure out who's going to introduce the next cartoon," Stella said.

"Listen, we already found somebody," Sylvester said.

"Who?" Bloom asked.

"Uh… um…" Sylvester said, later seeing Courage walking by the stage. "It's Courage!"

"Who, me?" Courage said. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Courage," Bloom said. "You get to introduce the next cartoon."

"Oh, okay," Courage said. "Here's 'Blackboard Jumble'."

**BLACKBOARD JUMBLE  
><strong>**STARRING HUCKLEBERRY HOUND, YAKKO,  
><strong>**WAKKO AND DOT**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

One regular morning, Huckleberry Hound was walking through a school zone, whistling _Kingdom Come_, to himself. He later heard noises coming from a nearby school. Daffy Duck, who was teaching the students, came out jumping around. Huck takes Daffy by his feet.

"What's the matter?" Huckleberry asked Daffy, later turning him back up. "What's the matter, teacher?"

"What's the matter, teacher?" Daffy said as he went crazy for short periods of time. "Modern education, that's what. Those kids in there are driving me crazy. Anyone that wants this teaching job would have to be a straight-man."

Daffy sees Huck and gives him his things as he leaves the school zone and running through the hills.

"Man alive! That teacher sure ain't got no patience," Huck said. "Ain't nothing' wrong with modern education. Ain't nothin' wrong with our youngsters either."

Huck walked in the school where chaos was going on. He was hit by various objects as he continued talking to the audience.

"Nobody has no patience no more," Huck said. "Hypertensions gettin' everybody down. You can't blame our youngsters. Show 'em a little love, and affection. Be kind to 'em. Understand 'em. Just have patience."

A football hit Huck's head as he stopped the chaos.

"Seize fire, man!" Huck said as everyone stopped. "Now then, I'm your new school teacher. Hear?"

The three students appeared to be Yakko, Wakko and Dot, and they smiled because they knew that they would have fun with Huckleberry Hound.

"First thing we're going to learn about is some manners," Huck said.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot pushed up a chair for Huckleberry Hound.

"Now, ain't that sweet?" Huck said to the audience. "Gets ya right here, man. Uh-oh!"

The Warners began to lay out some tricks on the chair. Huck saw the tricks and began to get suspicious.

"Uh-oh!" Huck said. "Patience, man. I'll thank 'em. Save 'em for themselves. They'll thank me for it…" The chair blew up with Huck still on it. "…Someday…"

"Now, let's get down to some modern education, hear?" Huck said as he looked at various books. "Reading? Nope. Writing? Nope. Arithmetic? Don't know what that is, but nope. Finger paintin', man! That's what we need!"

The Warners were getting excited as Huck Hound pushed a board next to them, along with red and blue paint.

"Now, paint me something' patriotic like, uh…" Huck said as he puts on a general's hat. "the American Flag, man."

Yakko and Dot began to paint the American flag and then saluted to Huckleberry Hound.

"Say, that's right there purr-ty," Huck said as he saw the flag. "Uh-oh. You forgot the 50 stars." Wakko hit Huck on his head as 50 stars appeared on the flag. "There's a cotton pickin' foreigner in this crowd."

The Warners moved to a table, hitting toy shapes with their hammers. Huck was wondering what they were doing until he saw the sign.

"Natural…" Huck said as he read the sign. "Aptitude… Natural! Sure enough. Let 'em do what comes natural."

Yakko puts Huck's body in the various shapes on the table as Wakko helped him out.

"You can't get more natural than that, man," Huck said to the audience.

Later, the Warners sat at their desks with angel halos on their hands. Huck was walking up to his desk upon seeing the Warners.

"Well, modern education is showing results," Huck said.

A bear trap hits Huck's bottom as he walked over to a Paddle Board cabinet while whistling _Kingdom Come_.

"If modern education don't work…" Huck said.

The Warners freaked out and began to run until Huck grabbed Wakko and puts him on his knee.

"You gotta apply a little ol' fashioned education," Huck said.

Yakko set Huck's foot on fire before he began to paddle Wakko.

"Sorry, son, this is gonna hurt me more than it does you… WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO!" Huck said as he knew that his foot was on fire.

Yakko and Dot, as firemen, rode on a fire truck and saved Wakko. They ran into a closet as Huck followed them.

"Alright, you smart alecks!" Huck yelled.

Yakko was watching from the keyhole as Wakko and Dot held a rug that was under the door.

"Okay, sibs, wait for my signal!" Yakko said.

"Okay!" Wakko and Dot said.

"I'm giving y'all until the count of three," Huck said. "One… Two, three!"

Huck pulled the door knob and saw an apple at the end. He ate the apple, later blowing up in his mouth and on his face. He saw the apple and it also blew up.

Huck was trying to get the door to open, but he wasn't successful.

"Now, there's a well-built door," Huck said to the audience.

Huck got a cannon as he put a bulls-eye sign on the door. Yakko later walked out, putting the sign on his behind.

"Almost lost my patience there, man," Huck said as he picked up a missile. "You gotta have patience. No matter what happens with these modern kids…" Huck blew the missile out of the cannon, later hitting him on his behind. "You gotta… **HAVE PATIENCE**, man!"

The Warners were laughing until they saw Huck's next plan. Huck pulled in a Human Cannon Ball and walked inside of it.

"If y'all ain't comin' out here…" Huck said as he lit the fuse on the cannon. "I'm comin' in there."

Wakko came out and pushed the cannon up, causing Huck to blow out of it and hit the bell.

Huck's final plan was to light up a dynamite tank in front of the door as he went behind the wall. Dot blew up a paper bag and pops it, fooling Huck into thinking it blew up. Instead, it blew up in Huck's face. Huck, whistling _Kingdom Come_, walked back and saw the popped paper bag.

"Say, y'all," Huck said to the audience. "Being a school teacher sure takes a lot of patience. Lots and lots of patience. And let me tell you somethin' right now…."

Huck began to run out of the school acting crazy, later stopping to talk to the audience.

"Man, I can't take it anymore," Huck said. "I'm going back to Hanna-Barbera's cartoon studio."

Huck then runs off as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _drum appears as Porky Pig pops out, saying "Th-Th-That's all Folks!"


	5. Elmer & Bugs and Flora's Candid Camera

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chapter 5: Flora's Candid Camera**

Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny walk on stage to introduce the next cartoon.

"Our next cawtoon is an update on the original 1940 Chuck Jones cawtoon, 'Elmer's Candid Camera'," Elmer said.

"This time around, we added in Flora to go up against yours truly," Bugs said. "So, here's 'Flora's Candid Camera'!"

**FLORA'S CANDID CAMERA  
><strong>**STARRING FLORA AND BUGS BUNNY**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

The cartoon starts with a teenage girl named Flora at the Alfea College, reading a book on wild life.

"…Then all you do is click the shutter, and presto! You have a fine picture of wildlife, suitable for framing," Flora said. "Wow, that sounds simple enough."

She walks over to a table to see if she had her supplies.

"Tripod, film, camera, butterfly net, flashlight powder, lens, carrying case…" Flora said as she walked out into nature to take a picture of wildlife. She stops to see rabbit tracks. "Rabbit tracks!"

Flora followed the tracks and later saw a rabbit hole. Inside, she saw a gray rabbit who was eating a carrot while reading peacefully. The rabbit's name was Bugs Bunny. Bugs looked up and saw the camera.

"Hmmm… it must be those wildlife photographers again," Bugs said. "I guess I better see what dat goil is up to. As you may know, I'm going to have fun with her."

Bugs walked up through an emergency rabbit hole and saw Flora beginning to take a picture.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs said while eating a carrot. "You taking pictures?"

Flora nodded her head.

"Mmm, nice hobby. You mind if I watch?" Bugs said.

Flora nodded her head 'No'.

"What, eh, what are you taking pictures of?" Bugs asked.

"That rabbit," Flora said.

Bugs looked up, but saw no rabbit. Confused about what Flora meant by that, he poked her shoulder to ask her again.

"Eh, what rabbit in particular, doc?" Bugs asked.

"That little gray rabbit down… down… down there," Flora said, then took a double take upon seeing Bugs. Bugs pushed her face away from his.

"Please, madam!" Bugs said. "Sheesh, I don't even know da goil!"

Bugs gave disgruntled looks at Flora and began to walk away. Before Flora could continue her work, Bugs poked her again to tell her something.

"Listen, toots," Bugs said. "I don't mean to be rude, but eh… would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "What is it?"

"Well… STOP TAKING PICTURES AROUND MY RABBIT HOLE!" Bugs yelled as he walked away.

Flora was dizzy and decided to take pictures of a nearby squirrel. Unknown to her, Bugs lit up a stick of dynamite and pulled back the lens to hit Flora. The TNT blew Flora away to a tree. Bugs was eating a carrot and produced a pie from a magic trick. He threw the pie in Flora's face, causing a lot of apples to fall.

"I guess Flora needs to keep her head up more," Bugs said. "Instead of keeping her head down!"

Meanwhile, Flora was taking pictures of the birds as Bugs noticed her from afar.

"Oh, there you are," Bugs said as he leaned on Flora. "Say, eh, you wouldn't mind taking pictures of a rabbit, would ya? I know a rabbit who'd be willing to do that, but that's only if you're interested."

Flora was growling at Bugs and giving him an angry look. Bugs just shrugs this off.

"Well, if you don't like rabbits, you don't like rabbits," Bugs said as he walked away.

Flora picked up a rifle and shot it at Bugs. The bullet didn't hit Bugs but he wanted to have Flora believe that she shot him.

"This looks like the end for me, doll," Bugs said as he coughed. "I guess I'm flying up to the big Toon Town in the sky… Goodbye, kid. Goodbye."

Bugs fell dead as Flora began to tear up.

"Oh, dear, what have I done?" Flora said as she began to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt the poor, little gray rabbit."

As Flora cried on a nearby tree, Bugs got up and kicked her up high in the sky. When she came back down, Bugs got up in her face.

"Of course you realize THIS means war!" Bugs said. He produced an arsenal of pies and threw them all at Flora, who ended up crashing into a tree. "Sheesh, trying to kill a Warner Bros. star like myself. I'll make sure Daffy Duck gets a woid of this!"

After that one gag, Flora couldn't take it anymore as she began to go crazy.

"Rabbits!" Flora said. "I'm going mad! Rabbits, I'm going crazy! Camera, rabbits, rabbits!" Flora began to crush her camera set. "'How to Photograph Wild Life'. Wild Life! AAAAHH! Rabbits, rabbits, wild life!" Flora jumped into a nearby ocean. Upon hearing her drown and calling for help, Bugs decided to save her.

"Keep your shirt on, doc! I'll save ya! I'll save ya!" Bugs said as he got Flora out of the water. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flora said.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm positive."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm alright now."

"Okay, then!"

Bugs kicked her into the ocean and threw in the Wildlife book in her face.

"Like I said, folks, no wildlife photographer is never a match for a rabbit like Bugs Bunny!" Bugs said as the cartoon closes.

The _Merrie Melodies_ green-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	6. Salesman Daffy and Fool Coverage

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chapter 6: Fool Coverage  
><strong>_A/N: This one-shot is based on the five Daffy Duck cartoons to feature him as a salesman. The cartoons were "Daffy Dilly", "The Stupor Salesman", "Fool Coverage", "Design For Leaving" and "The High and the Flighty"._

Daffy Duck appears in the Winx's room at Alfea to introduce them to the next cartoon. He knocked on the door and Bloom answered it.

"Pardon me, madam," Daffy said. "I represent the ACME Comedy Company of Walla Walla, Washington. I'm here to introduce you to a new cartoon!"

"Wait, you look awfully familiar to me," Bloom said. "Are you sure you're a salesman?"

"Honest to Warren Beatty, my businesses are successful!" Daffy said. "You want proof? Here's a cartoon to show it!"

Daffy put the videotape in the VCR and turn on the TV to start the cartoon.

**FOOL COVERAGE  
><strong>**STARRING DAFFY DUCK AND FLORA**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

One day, Daffy Duck decided to try out his salesman skills by giving 1 million dollars to a lucky person. He decided to try this business on Flora. Flora opened the door.

"Good morning, madam!" Daffy said. "I represent the Hot Foot Casualty Underwriters Insurance Company of Walla Walla, Washington!"

"But, I…" Flora began to say.

"As everybody knows, most accidents occur right around the home," Daffy said. "A Hot Foot Accident Policy pays you for any injury occurred in the home."

"Please, sir, I'm trying to say…" Flora said.

"For instance, Hot Foot pays you 1 million dollars for a black eye," Daffy said.

"But, I don't- 1 million dollars for a black eye?" Flora asked.

"Of course, there are a few minor provisions," Daffy said as he put earmuffs on Flora's ears. "I'll read it to you. 'Provided the accident occurs in the stampede of wild elephants in your own room on the 4th of July between the hours of 3:45 and 4 p.m. during a snowstorm'. Did that come through okay?"

"Why…" Flora said.

"Now, just sign here on the dotted line," Daffy said.

"But I don't want a policy," Flora said as she walked Daffy out. "I never have an accident in my home. Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have a great deal to do today. Good day, sir."

"Oh, she doesn't have accidents, eh?" Daffy said.

Daffy walked to a nearby window to see Flora looking for a screwdriver.

"Where did I put that screwdriver?" Flora asked herself. "I bet I left it in the microwave."

Flora lit a match and used it to look inside the microwave for the screwdriver. Daffy walked in to warn her of her wrongdoing.

"Ah! Here it is," Flora said.

"No accidents at home, eh?" Daffy said. "You shouldn't use a match to look in the microwave."

"Oh, fiddlesticks," Flora said.

"You need to use a flashlight, like so," Daffy said, causing the microwave to blow up in his face. "Must've been a short in my battery."

Daffy began to look around Alfea for some hazardous objects.

"I just go to prove to that girl that the home is loaded with pitfalls," Daffy said as he saw a closet. "Ah! The hall closet!"

Daffy opened it and saw a bunch of objects piled up in there.

"Uh-huh, just as I thought. A veritable booby trap!"

Daffy brought in a couple of other objects and put them in the closet quickly.

"I'll just prime it a little."

Flora was walking up a ladder to paint the ceiling as Daffy saw her.

"Do you have a tennis racket I could borrow?" Daffy asked.

"No, I don't," Flora said.

"Hmmm… water-skis?"

"Uh-uh."

"Golf clubs?"

"No."

"Out-rigger canoe?"

"No, I don't."

"Croquet set? Elephant gun? Side-saddle?"

"No."

"A yo-yo?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, where is it?"

"Right there in the hall closet."

"Why didn't ya say so in the first place?"

Daffy opened the closet and a numerous set of objects came crashing down on him.

He decided to plan out his next scheme. He was sawing a hole in the floor and put an ordinary rug on top of it. He also sawed out part of the rocking chair and put it next to the hole. Daffy took Flora into the room.

"Don't you think you need to take a break?" Daffy asked. "Mustn't overdo it, you know. You look all-in. Better come in and sit down and relax."

"Oh, fiddlesticks, I don't want to sit down," Flora said.

"There we are, in our nice cozy rocking chair," Daffy said.

"But, sir, you see I… oh, drabbit!" Flora said.

"Well, go ahead. Rock! Don't just sit there like a bump on a log! Rock!" Daffy said.

"Oh, alright, just to humor you."

Flora began to rock slowly, annoying Daffy.

"Not that way, you idiot! Like this!"

Daffy began to rock, later falling through the hole and came crashing down. After he got back up, he went upstairs and got some lard.

"Slipping in the bathtub is a common household mishap."

"I just got to fix that light in the basement," Flora said as she put a light on her candle.

Daffy followed her down to the basement.

"It's probably a loose wire or something," Flora said.

"What are you doing, just looking for an accident?" Daffy said. "What if that candle blew out and you fell down the stairs?"

Daffy blew out the candle and ended up falling down the stairs. Flora lit a match to see what happened.

"Oh, dear. Where's that candle?" Flora said.

"Stay right where you are! I'll get you another one in a jiffy!" Daffy said as he walked up the stairs. He used a stick of dynamite as a replacement for the original candle. He used white paint to disguise the TNT as a candle.

"Here's your candle," Daffy said.

"Thank you," Flora said.

Daffy put his back to the wall to await the explosion.

"How naïve can you be?"

"Oh, Mr. Salesman!" Flora called.

"Yes?" Daffy said.

"Could you give me a hand?" Flora asked.

"Why, certainly," Daffy said. "A salesman never miss a chance to endear ourselves to a potential customer." Daffy walked downstairs to help Flora. "What can I do for you?"

"Hold this," Flora said, handing the candle to Daffy.

"Oh, no!" Daffy said as he tried to throw the candle out, but it ended up exploding.

Flora ran over to see Daffy fly up through the ceiling.

"Oh, my goodness. What an unfortunate accident," Flora said. "I'll have to go see if he's alright." She later heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Daffy opened the door as he walked in as a mess.

"I represent Something Something Insurance Company," Daffy said groggily. "Could I interest you in an accident policy?"

"Why, certainly!" Flora said.

"Our policy… What did you say?" Daffy said.

"After seeing all of your mishaps around the house, I'm ready to sign on the dotted line," Flora said as she signed the paper. "There! Now, all I have to do to make a million dollars is to get a black eye."

"Provided the accident as a result of a stampede of wild elephants in your own home, between 3:45 and 4 p.m. on the 4th of July during a snowstorm!" Daffy said with an evil laugh.

"I knew there'd be a catch to it," Flora said.

She and Daffy were shocked to hear a stampede of wild elephants in the room.

"Stampede of wild elephants!" Daffy said as he looked at his watch. "3:55 p.m.. 4th of July… snowstorm! Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! A black eye!" Flora said as she showed her right eye to Daffy. "Pay me!"

"Oh, no! It distinctly says 'A stampede of wild elephants AND a baby zebra'," Daffy said. "Ha ha. I just added that one."

Daffy later heard a baby zebra run into the living room. The zebra ran over Daffy.

"And one baby zebra!" Daffy said as he fainted, bringing the cartoon to a close.

The _Looney Tunes _green rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	7. Bugs Bunny's Memories and Half Fare Hare

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 7: Half-Fare Hare  
><strong>_A/N: Here's Pound and Nawt's debut in the One-Shots Show's next cartoon, Half-Fare Hare!_

Bugs Bunny walks on stage, talking to the audience about his past madcap adventures. He asks if there were any other questions in the audience. He points to Bloom, who had her hand up.

"Hey, Bugs, did you ever meet Ralph Kramden and Ed Norton?" Bloom asked.

"Well, of course I did!" Bugs said. "I met them onboard the Chattanooga Choo-Choo!"

"Do tell, do tell," Bloom said.

"Well, it was one, cold morning and there was a story about frozen carrot crops. I decided to board the Chattanooga Choo-Choo until I met those two..." Bugs said as he started the story.

**HALF-FARE HARE  
><strong>**STARRING BUGS BUNNY, POUND  
><strong>**AND NAWT**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

One snowy morning, a train passed by a house and threw a newspaper out on the doorstep. Bugs Bunny walked to the newspaper and read about frozen carrot crops and how rabbits were leaving the state in droves.

"In Droves? But I don't have a drove," Bugs said. "Eh, I'll just have to hop a choo-choo for Chattanooga. Come on, Chattanooga Choo-Choo!"

Meanwhile, the Chattanooga Choo-Choo was rolling with Pound and Nawt inside. Apparently, they were hungry and wanted some food.

"Yo, Pound. You wanna know somethin'?" Nawt said. "I'm kinda hungry."

"You're hungry? Man, I'm so hungry, my stomach thinks my throat's cut!" Pound said. "If I don't get somethin' to eat soon, I'll go nuts!"

"Me too, Pound," Nawt said. "Hamhocks and cabbage, locks and sour cream, pig's knuckles au gratin, so much more, mustard ice cream..."

Unknown to Nawt, Pound was about to eat his foot, but Nawt took it away quickly. Suddenly, he decided to eat his own foot. The train hit a sudden stop.

"Hey, stupid!" Pound said. "The train's stopped! We better get scarce!"

Pound and Nawt hid behind a big box.

"Could be Breakman!" Nawt said.

"Ah, shut up!" Pound said.

"All right, all right, Pound!"

The train door opened and Bugs Bunny hopped inside.

"Kinda dark in here, but it seems to be empty," Bugs said.

"A rabbit!" Nawt said.

As Bugs set his things down, Pound and Nawt tip-toed near him.

"Oh, eh, pardon me. I didn't know these accommodations was occupied!" Bugs said.

"It's FOOOD!" Pound and Nawt said.

Bugs picked up his bag and was about to leave the train.

"Eh, I don't wish to intrude, so, uh, I'll just..." Bugs tried to say until Nawt stopped him.

"No, no, no! Stick around!" Nawt said. "Right, Pound?"

"Yeah, you're just in time for dinner!" Pound said.

"Dinner," Nawt said with a laugh.

"Here, uh, let me take your bag," Pound said as he took Bugs' bag.

"I'll hang this up for ya, you good kid!" Nawt said as he hung up Bugs' scarf with Bugs stil wearing it.

"Hey, fellas!" Bugs called. "Do you mind if I take this off? I think I'll be warm enough without it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, boiling hot!" Pound said.

The train began to go to Chattanooga and inside, hijinks began to ensue. Inside, Bugs saw a big pot with boiling water.

"Gee, fellas, it's nice of you to have me for dinner," Bugs said. "Eh, what are we having?"

"Uh, it's a surprise," Pound said.

"Yeah, you're gonna be surprised alright!" Nawt said with a laugh.

"Well, the water feels hot for whatever you're going to put in," Bugs said.

The train went dark and Nawt slammed the top down on the pot. He notices that Bugs wasn't the one inside the pot.

"Eh, what's cookin', doc?" Bugs said.

Nawt opened the lid and saw that Pound was looking like a big red lobster.

"Hey, Pound! You look like a boiled lobster!" Nawt said.

"I look like a boiled lobster, eh?" Pound asked. "Well, I'm not a boiled lobster!"

"Sheesh, what a grouch!" Nawt said.

"I, eh, hate boiled lobster, so, uh, I'll rustle up something for meself," Bugs said as he climbed up a ladder. "Toodleloo!"

"Come on, stupid!" Pound said, pushing Nawt. "After him! I oughta belt him!"

Pound and Nawt began to chase Bugs on the tops of the trains until they all hit a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! I can't see with all this... Say, we must be going through Los Angeles!" Bugs said.

Bugs saw Pound and Nawt run over to him and ducked down.

"Where is he?" Nawt said. "Where'd the rabbit go?"

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" Pound said. "How do I know where he went!"

"Eh, I went that away," Bugs said, pointing to the right.

"Thanks!" Pound said.

"Yeah, much obliged, you sweet kid," Nawt said.

Pound and Nawt ran to the right and fell into an alligator tank. They got out quickly and Pound hit the alligators with a block of wood.

"Hey, Pound!" Nawt said, pointing at Bugs.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Pound said. "Go after him!"

"Yoo-hoo, fellas!" Bugs said.

Pound and Nawt continued chasing Bugs until they fell into one of the trains.

"Say, I'll bet they're thirsty," Bugs said as he poured water into the train. "They've been running hard. Drinks on the house!"

Bugs opened the door and saw Pound and Nawt swimming in the water.

"Hey, ma! Look at the funny fish!"

The water went out of the train as Pound and Nawt fell out.

"Well, looks like I'll have a private car, all to myself the rest of the way to Chattanooga. Uh-oh, Railroad Dick!"

Bugs jumped in the train quickly when the guy followed after him.

"Hey, you! Come out of there!" the man said.

The train moved again as Bugs ran on the tops. Unknown to him, Pound and Nawt were getting back on the train.

"Hey, Pound! Here he comes, Pound!" Nawt said.

Pound and Nawt had their backs on the mountain and was about to get Bugs. Unfortunately, they end up hitting one part of the mountain.

"Some dirty groove!" Nawt said with a laugh.

"One of these days," Pound said as he made a fist. "One of these days!"

"Too bad, fellas!" Bugs said. "Looks like I'll have that bumper crop in Chattanooga all to meself!"

Bugs was laughing at Pound and Nawt's misfortunes, but he would end up in the same predicament as they were as he hit that same part of the mountain. When Bugs fell, he was feeling dizzy.

"Well, maybe I didn't get to Chattanooga, but I sure did get a 'bumper crop'!"

Bugs sighed as the cartoon closes.

The _Merrie Melodies _green-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	8. Auditions and The Return of Duck Twacy

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 8: The Return of Duck Twacy**  
><em>AN: This is actually an old one-shot I did last year. It's an update of "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" (1946, directed by Bob Clampett) starring Daffy Duck. Anyways, I'll probably have a new one-shot after this one, but enjoy!_

**Auditions For "Tiny Toon Adventures"  
><strong>"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs said. "Welcome back to 'New Character Day', where we are auditioning some hopefuls for new cartoon talent on 'Tiny Toons'! So, who's the next hopeful, Buster?"

"Hmmm… the next audition is… Duck Twacy?" Buster said, looking at a clipboard.

Daffy walks on stage, wearing his Duck Twacy gear to audition for the part on 'Tiny Toons'.

"Drop the victim, you rascal!" Daffy said. "Drop him or I'll leave your feet sealed in a pair of concrete Reeboks!"

"Hold on a minute!" Bugs said. "You look very familiar to me. Are you sure you're a new character?"

"Honest to Warren Beatty!" Daffy said. "I got my demo tape right here."

Daffy pulls in a television set and tries to put in the videotape, but had a tough time trying to find it. Instead, he puts it inside of the television and turns on the TV to start the cartoon.

**THE RETURN OF DUCK TWACY  
>Starring Daffy Duck<strong>

**Written and Directed by**  
><strong>Brandon Franklin<strong>

One day in ACME Looniversity, Daffy was telling the students a story about his past exploit as Duck Twacy.

"And there I was, inside the gangsters' hideout," Daffy said. "Trying to find the missing piggy bank! I was about to battle those gangsters until they tried to get the upper hand on me. But, luckily for me, I blew up Pumpkin Head, shot those gangsters and tangled with Neon Noodle."

Daffy began to show his boxing moves to the students until he knocked himself out like he did in "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery". He later found himself back in his office.

_This is ACME Acres, a city full of life, crime and screwballs. A whole lot of 'em_, Daffy narrated. _I was reading the script for today's cartoon until she walked in._

As Daffy said that, a female duck by the name of Melissa walked in, wearing a red dress.

_This dame looked like she had a case for me_, Daffy said. _I was willing to take anything_.

"I'm looking for the detective they call Duck Twacy," Melissa said.

"You came to the right place, toots," Daffy said. "Make yourself at home."

Melissa literally did so and told Duck Twacy about the case he had to take.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the case of the missing androids," Melissa said. "Toons have been going crazy without knowing the whereabouts of them."

"Don't worry, Melissa," Daffy said. "I'll have the case closed before you can say Road Runner A Go-Go."

As Daffy walked in the ACME Loo arcade, he saw Buster Bunny, who was standing around the corner with coins. Upon looking at Daffy, he was telling him some tips.

_The ACME Loo arcade, a place filled with a lot of characters, people who would do anything for a dime_, Daffy narrated. _Buster Bunny was the guy you could go to for leads on any type of mystery. I should know. He's a detective like me_.

"So, you're Buster Bunny?" Daffy asked.

"That's right, and you must be Duck Twacy," Buster said. "I heard you needed a lead for the missing droids case. I got some tips for ya."

"Alright, then," Daffy said. "Tell me what I wanna know."

"Those androids were last seen at the Warner Café," Buster said. "I heard it's a hot hangout for young toons like me. I dealt with those androids before. They won't go down without a fight. That's why you need this."

Buster held up a green bean that was the "computer virus".

"Thanks, kid," Daffy said. "I'll catch ya on the flip side."

As Daffy left the arcade, he drove around town to find the Warner Café. After he found out, he decided to walk to see what all the hubbub was about.

_In times like this, whenever you were under stress, there was only one place you could go to, the Warner Café_, Daffy narrated. _I was just there for the once-over_. _This place was jumpin' like a dance party on a Saturday night_. _I was looking for info_. _I found a prospect who looked innocent_.

He saw Fifi La Fume, who was sitting at a table all by herself, drinking a milkshake.

_I slowly walked over to her table_, Daffy narrated as he slid over to Fifi's table.

"Too bad about those missing droids, heh?" Daffy said.

"Mr. Twacy, it has been so crazy," Fifi said. "I don't know what to do without my droid."

"Don't worry, sister," Daffy said. "I'll make sure you get your droid back."

Daffy turns to see that Melissa and the others are all droids themselves. He and Fifi were backed up into a wall.

"You all didn't think I came empty-handed, did ya?" Daffy said.

"Human weapons can't hurt us droids," the Melissa droid said.

"That's why I have my secret weapon: The Computer Virus!" Daffy said, holding up the chip that Buster gave him back at the arcade.

The droids all blew up after Daffy threw down the chip. He found Fifi's droid and gave it to her.

"Here's your droid, Fifi," Daffy said. "Sorry that it blew up."

"Don't worry about it," Fifi said. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Don't mention it," Daffy said. "It's what I do."

Back at the office, Daffy had Melissa's droid set out in front of her.

"Well, here's your droid, Ms. Duck," Daffy said.

"But how did you know that they were all droids in disguise?" Melissa asked.

"Easy, real toons know 'Toon Physics'," Daffy said.

Back at ACME Loo, Buster and Plucky woke up Daffy by pouring water on him.

"Huh? What happened?" Daffy asked.

"You knocked yourself out while you were telling that story," Plucky said.

"I did?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what was happening after that," Buster said.

"Let's just say…" Daffy said as he put on his detective gear. "Duck Twacy is back and better than ever."

Daffy gives a smirk at the camera as the cartoon iris comes in.

The _Looney Tunes _drum then appears, as Porky Pig pops out and says, "Th-Th-Th-That's all Folks!"


	9. Popular Demand and A Tale of Two Stooges

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 9: A Tale of Two Stooges  
><strong>Daffy Duck appears on stage, reading a letter from the Warner Bros. Feature Animation studio. He read that, due to popular demand, the Monstars should get their own set of one-shot WB cartoons.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to popular demand, expect to see the Monstars in their all-new set of one-shot WB cartoons, and here's one starring Blanko and Bupkus, _A Tale of Two Stooges_," Daffy said.

**A TALE OF TWO STOOGES  
>STARRING BLANKO, BUPKUS AND<br>ROGER RABBIT**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

"Hey, Bupkus! Cut it out, I tell ya! I won't do it! I won't do it! I won't do it!" Blanko said.

"Blanko, listen! You wanna eat, don't ya?" Bupkus asked.

"Yeah, Bupkus, I wanna eat. I love to eat," Blanko said.

"Well, reach down into that rabbit hole so we can eat," Bupkus said, pointing over to a rabbit hole.

"But, I don't wanna hurt da poor, little rabbit," Blanko said. "I love rabbits."

"What's the matter, you scared or something? It's only a little, white rabbit," Bupkus said.

"You mean it's only a little, white rabbit, dude?" Blanko asked.

"Yeah, it is," Bupkus said.

"Alright, let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Blanko said.

The two later made it to the rabbit hole, and Bupkus decided to fish out the rabbit. He built a stair-type ladder to put Blanko on. Blanko later fell.

"Come on, stupid, just get up there!" Bupkus said.

"No, no way, I'm afraid of heights! You can't make me do it, you can't make me do it!" Blanko said as Bupkus used a pin to poke him up there. "He doo'd it!"

"Come on, stupid, get that rabbit!" Bupkus said.

Blanko looked down and covered his eyes.

"Get the rabbit, get the rabbit!" Bupkus said.

"If only Tweety Bird was around, that way, if that Hays' Office would allow it, I'd give him da boid all right!" Blanko said as he used a fishing rod to fish Roger out.

"Hmm.. what's a fishing rod doing in a rabbit hole like this?" Roger said, then looked out. "Oh, boy, it's those Monstars again. They never give up. Well, if they want a rabbit, I'll give them a rabbit!"

Roger created a makeshift rabbit out of dynamite and tugged on the string. Blanko quickly fished out the "rabbit", which blew up in his face.

"Should've known better, stupid," Bupkus said.

The next attempt at catching the rabbit was making a female Robo-Bunny.

"This female Robo-Bunny is sure to get that rabbit out, now!" Bupkus said as he turned on the robot.

He controlled the robot down into Roger's hole. Roger, seeing the beauty of the female rabbit, followed her out of the hole.

"Boy, beauties like that only come around once in a full moon! Don't you think so, folks?" Roger said to the audience.

Suddenly, when Roger began to kiss the rabbit, it broke apart. He knew that it was a scheme courtesy of Blanko and Bupkus.

"Heh, must've ran out of batteries," Roger said. "I bet those Monstars had a hand in this. They want to play ball? So, I'll play ball with them."

Roger went back into his hole and created makeshift Monstar girlfriends for Blanko and Bupkus. The robots later went over to Blanko and Bupkus, both of whom went into Pepe Le Pew-mode.

"Oh, my darling, we shall ring in the New Year together!" Bupkus said, romancing the makeshift Monstar girl.

"Fight fire with fire, I always say," Roger said as he pushed down on the TNT.

The TNT blew up the Monstar "girls", leaving Blanko and Bupkus in burnt, black fashion.

"Shall we think up another plan, Bupkus?" Blanko asked.

"Let's do it!" Bupkus said as they left the scene.

Later that night, Blanko had two planks of wood under his arms as Bupkus pulled him back.

"Oh, we just can't seem to get that rabbit. T'ain't no use," Blanko said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him this time," Bupkus said.

"You mean we'll actually get him in the end?" Blanko asked.

"Sure, in fact, I'm going with ya," Bupkus said. "Contact!"

"Contact!" Blanko said.

"Contact!"

"Contact!"

"Contact!"

"Contact!"

They later began flying through the air as Roger witnessed the flying Monstar brothers. He later pulled out his phone to call someone.

"Hello, U.S. Air Forces?" Roger said. "I see two Unidentified Flying Objects flying over my little abode."

Lights began to shine as cannons began to blast at Blanko and Bupkus.

"Is there an insurance salesman in the house?" Blanko asked.

The firing continued as Blanko and Bupkus later crashed down in another area.

"Ha ha! Noisy little characters, aren't they?" Roger said with a smirk as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _drum appears as Roger Rabbit pops out, saying, "That's all, Folks!"


	10. Author's Note and Mad As A Mars Rabbit

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 10: MAD AS A MARS RABBIT  
><strong>_A/N: The first chapter without a cold open. Originally meant as a stand-alone one-shot, this will be part of the WB One-Shots Show. So, without further ado, here's Roger's second appearance on the show: "Mad As A Mars Rabbit!"_

**Mad As A Mars Rabbit  
><strong>**Starring Roger Rabbit and  
><strong>**Marvin the Martian**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

Somewhere in outer space, far away in the galaxy, Marvin the Martian was looking at the Earth through a large telescope, seeing various objects on the Earth.

"Yes, very curious, very interesting, I do so enjoy observing the flora and the fauna of the tiny little Earth," Marvin said as he took notes. "I think Man is the most interesting insect on Earth, don't you? There is a growing tendency to think of man as a rational thinking being, which is absurd. There is no evidence of any intelligence on the Earth. Wait! Oh, goody! Some kind of activity down there. Could it be? It is, it is! A new form of primitive life, and look, it's leaving its nest."

A rocket was flying to the moon as Marvin was amazed about its appearance. Unknown to him, there was some human intelligence in that spaceship.

"I've never witnessed a fledgling leaving its nest before. What beautiful markings, a most unusual spec-"

The rocket zoomed right into his face, leaving him completely disheveled.

"I'm not angry, just terribly, terribly hurt," Marvin said.

The rocket finally landed onto Mars.

"Nevertheless, no Earth creature is going to contaminate my atmosphere," Marvin said as he got his hat.

As the rocket landed, the door opened and a clownish-white rabbit named Roger Rabbit peeked out to see it was okay.

"Earth calling Astronaut Roger Rabbit. Astronaut Roger Rabbit, come in. Are you reading me? Is everything go?" Bugs asked as he called Roger from Earth.

"Well, no, Bugs. Everything isn't go. Everything is kinda stop. I think I landed on that big red planet you were telling me about," Roger said.

"Excellent, excellent. I read you loud and clear. Now then, you are to claim this planet in the name of Earth," Bugs said. "Besides, it says so in the script."

"This you gotta see to believe, folks," Roger said to the audience, then went back to talking to Bugs. "Just a doggone minute! Are you out of your out-of-this-world mind? This place makes the Realm of Alfea look like Woodcrest. How come you sent me to do your original job anyway?"

"_**BECUASE YOU, ROGER RABBIT, IS LESS EXPANDABLE! THAT'S WHY!**_" Bugs yelled.

"So, what if I refuse? You're hardly in the position when you force your wishes," Roger said.

Just then, a mechanical hand holding a carrot appeared in front of Roger's face.

"Here boy, get the carrot, get the carrot!" Bugs said as he threw the hot dog outside.

Roger ran as fast as the Road Runner to capture the carrot. Unknown to him, the stairs lifted back up.

He finally caught the carrot and kissed it as he ran back. When he ran up, he noticed that the stairs were gone.

"Frankly, ignorance is the best policy," Roger said as he fell down to the ground. "Darn it! Betrayed by my baser reflexes again. When will I ever learn? It was carrots that lured me into this mess in the first place. Why do I love carrots in the first place? There isn't much iron in it, they're kinda dry and there's not even a variety of flavors for it. But I love 'em, I love 'em, I love 'em, I LOVE 'EM! LUNCHTIME!"

He bit down on the carrot, but it was hard as it caused his entire body to shake uncontrollably. Finally, he was able to stop his shaking.

"Hey, what do ya know?" Roger said. "It isn't a real carrot. It's aluminum."

Suddenly, the carrot began to move, until it began to play "Yankee Doodle" as a flag saying "EARTH" went up its pole. The flag, band and pole went back into the "carrot" after the song ended.

Roger was watching this until he felt a ray gun behind his back.

"Okay, earthling, brace yourself for immediate disintegration," Marvin said.

"Just a minute, buster! You shouldn't be messing around with this firearm, kid!" Roger said. "This thing may be loaded, you know. You just can't be TOO careful with guns."

He disintegrated Marvin after he took his finger out of the gun, leaving nothing but his hat.

"Sufferin' Succotash! He evaporated!" Roger said.

Marvin went into a booth to "re-integrate" himself.

"Oh! Being disintegrated makes me very angry. Very angry indeed," Marvin said.

"I still wonder how I'm going to get back home," Roger said as he looked around Mars, later stopping in front of Marvin.

"You have sealed your fate. Now, I'm going to project you forward into time where you will be a useful, but harmless robot slave," Marvin said.

"Be reasonable, doc, I haven't had much practice in being a slave," Roger said.

"Begging for mercy makes me angry," Marvin said as he shot Roger.

After he shot Roger, he ended up being a Neanderthal rabbit, even having a similar appearance as Bugs when he became this.

"Oh, dear. I got the silly thing in reverse. He's turned into a Neanderthal Rabbit," Marvin said as Roger took his gun away and squished him. "Well, back to the old, electronic brain."

"Well, I'll tell ya this much. As soon I get back to Earth, ol' Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and the rest of our rivals are all due for a big surprise," Roger said as he ate the metal carrot. "Mmm! Good carrot. Lots of iron!"

The _Merrie Melodies _light blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	11. Fools and Knighty Knight Buster & Babs

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 11: Knighty Knight Buster and**** Babs****  
><strong>_A/N: This is the first one-shot to parody an Academy Award-winning cartoon. In this one-shot, Buster and Babs star in an update of "Knighty Knight Bugs" (1958, directed by Friz Freleng). Reprising the same role from "Roman Legion Warners", Yosemite Sam's role is taken by Cleo de Nile._

One day in the neighborhood of ACME Acres, Buster and Babs look for job applications. They searched for various after-school jobs until they found the right one.

"Hey, Babsy, it says here 'Two Fools Wanted For Royal Knights of the Round Table'," Buster said.

"Buster, are you sure this is the right job for us?" Babs asked.

"Babs, don't worry," Buster said. "All we have to do is entertain the king. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Babs said as they walked to the castle.

**Knighty Knight Buster and Babs  
><strong>**Starring Buster and Babs Bunny  
><strong>**and Cleo De Nile**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

The cartoon starts at King Arthur's cort where Sylvester, sitting in his throne, is talking to the Knights of the Round Table.

"Noble Knightsth of the Round Table, ever since the encursed Black Knight captured our singing sword, evil times have befallen us," Sylvester said. "One of ye knights must recover the Singing Sword."

"Are you crazy? The Black Knight has a fire-breathing dragon!" Daffy said as he spit out his drink.

"B-B-But, the Black Knight is invicib-b-b-b.. invicib-b-b-b... she's unstoppable!" Porky said.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Have the Knightsth of the Round Table turned into the Round Table of Chickensth?" Sylvester said as the knights became a bunch of chickens indeed.

Buster and Babs later danced into the room, wearing jester outfits.

"Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! Only fools would go after the Singing Sword!" Babs said.

"A grand idea... Foolsth," Sylvester said.

"What?" Buster and Babs said together.

"Unlessth you bring back the Singing Sword, you two will be put to the rack... burned at the stake... and beheaded!" Sylvester said.

"B-Beheaded?" Buster said.

"I knew this job was a bad idea," Babs said with a sigh.

"Babs, follow the script!" Buster said.

"Oh, right," Babs said.

Buster and Babs began a session of fake laughing until that "laughing" turned into crying.

Meanwhile, at the Black Knight's castle, Cleo de Nile, who was the Black Knight, was sleeping. Sleeping by her was a fire-breathing dragon named Jerry. Jerry sneezed a huge sneeze, waking up Cleo.

"You crazy igno-drago dragon! I warned about you not letting your fire get low. Now, you're costing coal!" Cleo said as she shoved coal into the dragon's mouth.

Unbeknownst to Cleo, Buster and Babs (in their regular attire) walked into the castle.

They tiptoed into the room where Cleo and Jerry were sleeping and stopped at a green chest. Buster opened it and took out the Singing Sword.

"So, this is the Singing Sword," Buster said. "Big whoop. I wonder why they call it the Singing Sword anyways."

As they walked to the exit, the sword began to vibrate to the song, "Cuddle Up a Little Closer, Lovey Mine" and moved Buster around a bit. Cleo woke up and saw the rabbits.

"Drop that sword, rabbits!" Cleo yelled.

Buster and Babs later ran straight to the door and slammed it before Cleo crashed into it, causing her armor to fall apart.

"Quick! The Singing Sword's been stolen! Wake up, you fire-breathing varmint!" Cleo said, kicking Jerry to wake him up.

Jerry breathed some fire on Cleo, angering her.

"And stop breathing on me, you idiot!" Cleo said, hitting Jerry's head with the mace. "Sheesh! Why am I always cast as Yosemite Sam in these cartoons?"

Outside, Buster and Babs laughed as they were heading back to King Arthur's castle.

"Looks like that Black Knight isn't so invincible as Sylvester said," Babs said with a laugh.

Suddenly, they saw Cleo riding on Jerry. They began to run faster, though Jerry blew fire on their rears. They jumped into the rabbit hole, causing Cleo and Jerry to miss them.

"Whoa, dragon, whoa!" Cleo said as Jerry stopped, making her ride his riggidy scales until she hit the ground.

Buster and Babs got out of the rabbit hole and ran back into the castle with Cleo and Jerry chasing after them. Cleo was almost after them until she noticed the drawbridge closing.

"Whoa, dragon, whoa! Whoa, you fire-breathing varmint!" Cleo said.

Jerry stopped and made Cleo fall into the moat.

"Stupid dragon," she mumbled.

"How's the water, Dana Delany?" Buster asked from the top of the castle.

"Open that bridge, varmints! Open it, I say!" Cleo said as the drawbridge fell on her. "Close it! Close it! Close it up again!" The drawbridge went back up as Cleo was now flat as a pancake. "Okay, rabbits, you forced me to use force!"

Later, Cleo was using a catapult to get back to the castle as Jerry was pushing it.

"Hyah, mule, hyah, hyah, hyah!" Cleo commanaded.

As Buster and Babs watched from the castle window, Cleo got on the catapult and got ready to get into the castle.

"Prepare yourselves, rabbits! I'm going over the wall!" Cleo yelled.

She cut the rope, and the catapult sprung her into another brick of the castle wall. She later fel into the moat, coming out of it with her face as flat as a pancake.

"You'll pay for this varmints!" Cleo said.

Cleo then began to lasso a rope to climb to the castle. She got it on a brick on the tower and started to climb upside down. Unknown to her, Buster already got on the rope to play some croquet.

"Now, let's see if I remember how Bugs Bunny did this," Buster said. "Head down, left arm stiff." He then raised the mallet and hit Cleo, knocking her out of her armor and making her slide down until she hit the post. She later go back down in a daze.

Later, Babs looked out and put a plank on the window sill and the wall.

"The coast is clear. Come on, Buster!" Babs said.

She and Buster, who was holding the Singing Sword, tiptoed quietly across the plank and were on their way back to Sylvester's castle, unknown that Cleo and Jerry were behind a rock watching them.

Their cover was blown when Jerry sneezed, burning Cleo and getting Buster and Babs' attention.

"You idiot!" Cleo growled.

Buster and Babs ran back up to the castle with Cleo and Jerry chasing after them. As the chase continued, Jerry stopped and sneezed.

Buster and Babs ran further into a room with Cleo and Jerry still chasing after them, until Buster and Babs ran out of the room, which was a room full of explosives.

Surrounded by numerous amounts of TNT, Cleo realized that the room would fly them to the room if Jerry sneezes. Jerry was about to sneeze, until Cleo covered his nose.

"Don't sneeze, you stupid dragon, or you'll blow us to the moon!" Cleo said.

Outside, Buster and Babs are walking off with the sword until they heard Jerry sneeze, causing him and Jerry to fly up to the moon.

"Dragons are so stupid!" Cleo said as she glared at Jerry.

The rocket went up to the moon and landed in an area on there.

"Adios! Have a nice trip! Bon voyage!" Babs said, waving at Cleo and Jerry.

"Farewell to thee!" Buster said, also waving at Cleo and Jerry.

The sword started to "sing" "Farewell to Thee". Buster and Babs then continued on their way to King Sylvester's castle as the cartoon comes to a close.

The _Looney Tunes _light blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	12. Daffy & Darcy Note and Hyde and Go Daffy

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 12: Hyde and Go Daffy  
><strong>_A/N: The second chapter without a cold opening. Daffy Duck and Darcy appear in this update of the 1960 Merrie Melodies cartoon, "Hyde and Go Tweet". So, here's "Hyde and Go Daffy"! Also, I know it's odd to have Darcy play Sylvester and Daffy to play Tweety, but just play along!_

**Hyde and Go Daffy  
><strong>**Starring Daffy Duck  
><strong>**and Darcy**

**Written and Directed by  
><strong>**Brandon Franklin**

One day at a building in the city, a teenage girl named Darcy was sleeping by a window labeled "Dr. Jekyll".

In the room, Dr. Jekyll (the one from "Hyde and Hare") went into the room, looked around cautiously, and grabbed a bottle labeled "Hyde Formula". He drank it, and later turned into Mr. Hyde. Laughing evilly, Hyde woke up Darcy, then later turned back into Dr. Jekyll when Darcy looked in. A calm Jekyll left the room, leaving Darcy confused.

Later on, Darcy heard some chattering. She heard the chattering from Sylvester.

"Ah, thisth seemsth like the perfect place for a good catnap," Sylvester said.

"I beg to differ," Darcy said with hungry looks in her eyes.

Sylvester used a mallet to hit Darcy on the head, then used a parachute as he went down.

"Sheesh! Get a load of that girl, thinking she could eat a cat! I don't know what she'sth doing playing me, but at least I get a break once in a while," Sylvester said.

"There's just gotta be a way to get sustenance around here," Darcy said.

Suddenly, she heard some yelling. The black duck, known as Daffy Duck, was flying onto the ledge of the building, panting after flying so hard.

"Wow, it's a tough exercise to fly, but I wonder why I'm being cast as Tweety," Daffy said.

Darcy smirked hungrily and went over to Daffy. Daffy got out the script to see what he had to say at this very moment.

"Ooh, I tawt I tawt a Trix girl!" Daffy said in a Tweety-type voice. Darcy leaped for him, but Daffy ran off. "Ha! You never catch me, sister! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me!" Darcy said as she ran off in pursuit.

Daffy jumped into Dr. Jekyll's office to look for something that would outsmart Darcy. He later some of the Hyde Formula, thinking it was soda.

"Ah, some strawberry cola!" Daffy said as he drunk the formula. "Hmm... now what am I going to do to this girl throughout this pic...?"

Daffy stopped and began to change into a Hyde version of himself, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Darcy was looking for Daffy in the doctor's office.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Darcy called. "There's no use hiding!"

She looked everywhere until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Daffy as Mr. Hyde!

"Hahahahaha! You bad ol' Trix girl!" Daffy said as he laughed evilly.

Darcy just stood there, and later fell into pieces, literally. She put herself back together and ran out of the office with Hyde Daffy chasing after him.

When she went down the hall, Darcy found an elevator. When she reached the door, she tried to get it going before Hyde Daffy got to her.

"Come on, elevator! Come on! Don't let me get eaten by this monster!" Darcy cried.

Before he reached her, Hyde Daffy suddenly returned back to the original Daffy.

Darcy saw the old Daffy and was looking at him menacingly. Daffy hit her with a mallet and gave her a bucket of TNT, which blew up in her face as Daffy walked up the hall.

"Very Bugs Bunny-like of the little, black duck," Daffy said. "Uh-oh! You'll never catch me, you maroon! Hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo!"

Darcy chased Daffy down the hallway as he walked into the office and locked the door.

"Open this door before I knock it down!" Darcy yelled.

"Ah, knock your head off!" Daffy said.

She was about to knock it down, but stopped when she saw Hyde Daffy standing in her way. She ran to another door and went into the hallway. Hyde Daffy chased after her, but when she opened the door, he was back to normal.

"A-ha!" Darcy said.

Daffy ran off with Darcy in pursuit. Daffy found a door, opened it, and closed it in order to trick Darcy. He ducked out of the way before Darcy came, opened the door, and ran inside. Darcy screamed and later crashed. Daffy didn't know, but he laughed it off anyway and later read the sign.

"Well, what do you know? 'Danger! Do not open door. Elevator under repair.'. What a maroon!" Daffy said.

Later, Darcy ran up a flight of staris, then went back down upon seeing Hyde Daffy.

She later found a window, glanced back at Hyde Daffy, and decided to take a risk. She got on the window, and looked down at the streets below.

"Stop or I'll jump!" She yelled at Hyde Daffy, then turned to the audience. "What? I got a choice."

Hyde Daffy reached her and Darcy jumped out with a yell.

Once she was outside, Darcy was caught by Hyde Daffy, who was flying. Randomly, Hyde Daffy turned back into the screwy Daffy Duck, and the two plummeted below.

"**FLY! FLY FASTER!**" Darcy shouted as she held onto Daffy. "**FLY HARDER!**"

"Sheesh, a weird occurance, isn't it, folks?" Daffy said to the audience, then suddenly realized something. "Hey, wait just a cotton-pickin' minute! Isn't flying your thing? You are one of the Trix girls!"

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER! FLY! FLLLYYY!**" Darcy said as she lost her grip on Daffy. She later plummeted to the streets below, but landed on her feet easily. She found Daffy falling for her, so she held out her arms to catch him.

But, it wasn't Daffy, it was Hyde Daffy that landed on Darcy, nearly crushing her. Hyde Daffy changed back to normal, but she didn't see that.

"Help! Help! He's a killer! SAVE ME! AHH! AHH!" Darcy screamed. She calmed down when she saw Daffy.

Daffy ran back into the office, with Darcy chasing after him.

Darcy later went into the kitchen, with Daffy in a pot. Darcy pulled a key from her pocket and locked the door.

"And just to make sure that YOU don't get out and that goon doesn't get in, I'm locking the door!" Darcy said as she threw the key out of an open window. "There!"

"Now, for that Daffy Duck sandwich I've always dreamed of," Darcy said as she began to put Daffy in the pot and got some supplies. Daffy was trying to get out, but Darcy stopped him. "Stop squirming! I can't stand a sore loser." She opened a cabinet and got some supplies. "Let's see.. bread.. cloves, Tobasco sauce..."

Suddenly, Daffy changed back into Hyde Daffy and got out of the pot. Darcy was too busy with the supplies and ingredients to notice.

"What? No ketchup?" Darcy said as she turned to Daffy. "Ah, well, I guess I'll have to eat you without **KETCH-!**"

Daffy ate Darcy, who broke free and ran for the locked door.

"**Help! Get me out of here! HEELLLLPP!**" Darcy said as she pulled on the door.

It turned out to be a dream as Darcy woke up after having that dream. She later saw Daffy flying onto the ledge once again, similar to the beginning.

"Wow, it's a tough exercise to fly, but I wonder why I'm being cast as Tweety," Daffy said.

Darcy freaked out after remembering what she just dreamed about.

"**HE'S A KILLER! HELP ME! AH! HEELLLPP!**" Darcy said as she crashed into the wall.

From another building, Pepe Le Pew and Bugs Bunny were watching Darcy freak out.

"A most outrageous exhibition of female cowardice, no?" Pepe said.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk, shameful," Bugs said.

"Yeah, reeeal shameful!" Daffy said as he gave a wink to the audience as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	13. Roger Rabbit Intro and From Hare To Heir

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 13: From Hare To Heir  
><strong>_A/N: The first one-shot with full cartoon credits. This is also the first one-shot to star Roger Rabbit and Cleo de Nile together._

"Oh, hi, folks! It's me, Roger Rabbit," Roger said as he pulled in a television set to introduce the next cartoon. "I've been sent to give Cleo de Nile 1 million pounds, but she has to keep her cool. Will she do it? Let's watch!"

Roger went through the television to start the cartoon.

_**Roger Rabbit in...  
><strong>_**"From Hare To Heir"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
>"From Hare To Heir" (1960, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Robert McKimson and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Bob Bergen and Tress MacNeille  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One morning, in the kingdom of Pennsylvania, Cleo de Nile was getting the news from Elmer Fudd that her uncle, Foghorn Leghorn, has cut off her allowance.

"But, but mistwess, there's no more money! Your uncle, Foghorn Weghorn, has cut off your awwowance," Elmer said.

"You know the penalty for not having the books balanced," Cleo said.

"Oh, no! Not the nose-in-the-book penalty!" Elmer said.

"Yeah, the nose in the book," Cleo said as she slammed the book on Elmer's nose. "We gotta get some money!"

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Cleo rushed to the door and opened it. She saw Roger Rabbit standing there, wearing a blue shirt with his signature red overalls underneath.

"Well, what do you want?" Cleo said.

"Good evening! My company has selected you under no obligation to be the proud owner of legal tender amounting to..." Roger said.

**"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" **Cleo said as she slammed the door.

"... one million pounds!" Roger finished.

Cleo then realized that she could get a million pounds for free.

"A million pounds?" Cleo said. "Well, uh, come right in. Welcome to the house of Cleo de Nile."

Inside, Roger read the scroll while Cleo was listening eagerly.

"And so, to make sure that this money is received by a worthy person of mild temperament, the bearer of this document... that's me... has been authorized to deduct from the total amount any sum he sees fit, whenever there is any display of temper," Roger said. "In other words, whenever you blow your top, you blow some dough. Get it?"

"Pretty, allow me to be your most humble and mild-tempered host," Cleo said.

Later on, Roger and Cleo were having dinner, with Roger being at one end of a long table and Cleo at the other.

"Oh, uh, Cleo! Pass the salt, please?" Roger said.

"SALT?" Cleo said. "Get it yourself!"

"Uh oh, that will cost you about, uh..." Roger said as he got out the scroll.

"Salt? Why didn't you say so?" Cleo asked sweetly as she passed the salt to Roger. "Here's your salt, Roger, I hope you like it." Cleo cursed under her breath as she went back to her side of the table.

"Oh, uh, the pepper, please?" Roger said.

"PEPPER? WE-" Cleo said, then changed her mood. "Yes, the pepper! Coming right up!" She gave the pepper to Roger and began to go back to her end. But, before she did...

"Oh, Cleo!" Roger called.

"Oh, dear," Cleo said in fear.

"How about some carrots?"

Cleo was about to yell, but she covered her mouth and ran into a nearby closet, where she cursed like she never cursed before.

"**THAT DIRTY PERKASHORKA FLAT-BLASTED BORKIN FILLA BUNK-A-BORKIN' PERKALOOMA DURTEN BORST NATIN BITIN AN NATTA- OOOOOHHH!**" Cleo said as she came out of the closet calmly. "Now, uh, what was that you were saying? I like you, Roger!"

"Don't act like I didn't hear you in there! That's going to cost you 300 pounds!" Roger said as he wrote it on the scroll.

**"THREE HUNDRED POUNDS?" **Cleo said in shock.

"Make that four hundred, toots. Shall we go for five hundred?" Roger said.

Cleo was annoyed, so she ran outside of the mansion and started cursing again.

"**WRACKIN' FRAT SLAT BACKEN FLOODIT BLAT TORRANAT COTTINBAK RACKA LAVIN...**"

"Eh, I'm not sleepy. I'll just hang around a while," Roger said. "Good night, Cleo."

"Nighty night, bunny," Cleo said as she went up the stairs, cursing under her breath.

Later that night, Roger began to play on the piano.

_**I dreamed of a genie  
><strong>__**She's a light, brown hare!**_

His singing woke up Cleo as she ran out to stop Roger from singing.

"Stop that music, you crazy, rackin-frackin', varmint rabbit!" Cleo yelled.

Roger was appalled by this as he took the scroll out.

"Well! That's going to cost you 400 pounds," Roger said.

"I was only kidding," Cleo said sweetly. "How about singing some of that Brahm's Lullaby, huh? What do you say, Frankie boy?"

"Well, mabye," Roger said with a smirk.

Later on, Roger began to play "Brahm's Lullaby" as a loud one-man band.

When he was finished, Roger poked his head into Cleo's room to see about her opinion.

"You like it?" Roger asked.

"I like it! I like it!" Cleo said, then cursed under her breath again.

The next morning, Cleo was about to go in the bathroom to make herself pretty. Little did she realize that Roger was already in there, singing a song.

"Get outta there!" Cleo said.

Suddenly, Roger opened the door, looked around and shrugged to the audience as he went back into the bathroom.

"**COME OUTTA THERE, YOU BLADDER-SPATTIN' NAZATRAP, OR I'LL-**" Cleo said as she banged on the door.

"I heard you. That's going to cost you 400 pounds," Roger said as he heard Cleo growl angrily. "And 35 shillings."

Getting annoyed, Cleo went over to the piano and banged her head on the keys.

"Hey, doc! What's that song you're playing? I like it!" Roger said as he went back into the bathroom.

"Oh, that's it! If this keeps up, I won't have anything left!" Cleo said. "I'll get rid of that rabbit and make it look like an accident!"

Cleo sawed a hole on the floor in front of the bathroom door, then used a rug to cover it. She knocked on the door to get Roger.

"Oh, Mr. Rabbit, there's someone at the door for you!" Cleo said.

"Tell him to come back tomorrow! I'll be here all day!" Roger said from the inside.

"What? Oh, no! You're coming out right now!" Cleo said as she ran into the bathroom to get Roger. "Out, out, out!" She ended up falling for her own trap and plummeted to the moat below. "**RACKIN' FRACKIN' PARACOTA SLAUGHTER RACKA BARON CODEN COTTON RICKIN' COLLA-**" She later fell with a splash.

A few minutes later, a soaking Cleo stormed back inside. Roger later left the bathroom.

"Okay, Cleo, it's all yours!" Roger said.

"WHY YOU-!" Cleo said as she fell for the same trap once again. "**YAA RACKIN' PULMERATED FLATTEN BOTTEN BITTY SQUALLEE CONFOUNDEE WAD MANUHY FRAN-**"

Cleo fell with a splash again.

Later, Roger went up the very long set of stairs.

"Sheesh! The Alps have nothing on these stairs for climbing!" Roger said.

When he reached the top, he noticed that Cleo, in a suit of armor, was about to slice his head off, but she missed and fell down the stairs.

"**OOP! RABBLE FRAGONNIT RIB VIBBITY PULLER TABK VOLLOBOXY PARAMOUNT RAZZA-RAZZAFRAT NATZ DOLIVIT RIBBIN COLBATTEN SA**-"

Roger was watching Cleo fall and continued to add the deductions to the scroll.

Later on, Roger was sitting on the throne as Cleo tells him that she doesn't get mad anymore.

"I got it licked, rabbit! I don't get mad anymore! Watch this!" Cleo said as she was hit in the face with pies by Wakko, kicked by Sylvester and hit with a rolling pin by Tom Cat. "See? I can take it!"

Upon seeing the repeated process, Roger remembered that he forgot something.

"Hmm... should I tell her, folks?" Roger said to the audience. "Nah! Why waste an evening of quality entertainment? I don't think I should tell that poor girl that she's used up all of the money.. yet."

Roger continues to look on as the cartoon fades out.

The _Merrie Melodies _orange-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	14. Roger & Bloom Note and Falling Bloom

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 14: Falling Bloom  
><strong>_A/N: Third chapter without a cold opening. This short is an update of Bob Clampett's 1943 cartoon, "Falling Hare", which stars Bugs Bunny. This one features Bloom in Bugs Bunny's role and Roger Rabbit in the Gremlin's role. So, here's "Falling Bloom"!_

_**"Falling Bloom"  
><strong>__**Starring Bloom and Roger Rabbit**_

__Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
>"Falling Hare" (1943, directed by Bob Clampett)<p>

_Special Thanks To Bob Clampett  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Robert McKimson and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Thomas McKimson  
><em>_Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Molly C. Quinn and Bob Bergen  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

The first shot is at the U.S. Army Air Force, where a sign says "Location-Censored, No. of Planes-Censored, No. of Men-Censored, What Men Think of Top Sergeant-**CENSORED!**"

There is a moving shot of the U.S. Army Air Force Airport before it stops at a giant bullet, which has a teenage girl named Bloom reading a book titled _Victory thru Hare Power_.

Bloom was laughing a bit as she read the book.

"Hey, get a load of this, folks," Bloom said as she showed the book to the audience. "It says here, 'A constant menace to pilots are the... rascally rabbits who wreck planes with their diabo-lical sabo-tagee. Heh, rabbits. Heh heh heh, oh, murder! Ha, rabbits, heh, what a fairy tale!" As Bloom kept on laughing, Roger Rabbit was walking past her. "Long-eared rabbits. Oh, brother!"

Suddenly, the bullet began to shake as Bloom leaned on the bullet to see Roger hitting the bullet with his mallet.

"Eh, what's with all the hubbub, bub?" Bloom said as she snacked on a carrot.

"Shh! These Blockbuster bombs don't go off unless you hit them ju-u-u-st right," Roger said.

"Yeah?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Roger said as he went back to work on hitting the bullet.

"Hey, mack, let me take a whack at it!" Bloom said as she took the mallet from Roger. She was about to hit the mallet, but suddenly realized what she was doing. "What am I doing? Why you little, ooh, you, you, you... you.."

Bloom noticed that Roger was already gone.

"Hey, I bet that was a.. hey, do you think there was a... say, could that have been a..." Bloom said as Roger snuck up behind her. "... rabbit?"

"Eh, you were expecting, maybe, Bugs Bunny?" Roger asked as he tied Bloom's long ponytails together, then hit her with his mallet.

Bloom noticed that Roger was leaving on an invisible bicycle.

"Why, I oughta whack you!" Bloom said.

She stopped at the wing of an airplane, looking for Roger. Roger later hit her with his mallet, making her act like Lennie from "Of Mice and Men".

"Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?" Bloom asked stupidly.

"Hmm... he went that way!" Roger said, pointing in two different directions.

"Gee, thanks a lot, George! Thanks a lot!" Bloom said before she fell down on the ground.

Roger got her up and tried to get her awake.

"What's the matter, kid? Speak to me! Why don't you say something?" Roger said as he picked up Bloom.

"I'm only 3 1/2 years old," Bloom said in a child-type voice, making a silly nose with her finger to her lips.

"Hahaha! I like her. She's silly!" Roger said as he pulled Bloom's tongue, making it go back like a window shade.

Bloom got back to normal as she chased after Roger to the tune of "Powerhouse". Bloom later found him on the airplane, where Roger hits her with his mallet again. As Bloom held her foot in pain, Roger runs outside and turns on the airplane.

Back inside, unaware that it was flying, Bloom was searching for Roger so she can teach him a lesson.

"Here, rabbit. Nice rabbit. Here, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit," Bloom said, calling for Roger.

Roger went inside to kick Bloom's behind, then went back outside.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Roger said with a laugh.

Bloom threw the monkey wrench at the window. Roger made a raspberry face at her. Bloom tried to open the door, but it wouldn't work. She did it again and again, but it still wouldn't budge. Bloom decided to step back so long and prepared herself, unaware that Roger had already open the door. When she ran outside, Bloom realized that she was in mid-air, screeching to a stop, later changing into a picture of a lollipop, with "SUCKER", before turning back to Bloom. Bloom tried to fly, but she nearly fell, later flying back up again and went back into the airplane. She slipped on a set of banana peels as Roger watched, eating a banana as she slid out of the door.

Roger closed the door and walked off, later hearing Bloom banging on the door.

Roger opened it quickly and saw Bloom clutching the door with her heart pounding fast. Roger used a wrench to pull Bloom off of the door, later changing her into a coin and fell on a trapdoor.

"Going down, sister!" Roger said as he pulled the lever for the trapdoor.

Luckily, Bloom didn't fall as the string held her. She began to get scared as she saw various buildings, due to Roger driving the plane. She got back in and stopped the plane from crashing into one of the buildings. She was breathing heavily as Roger cooled her down.

"Very sporting of the little, white rabbit. Wouldn't you say so, folks?" Roger said to the audience.

The plane went up into the air, then went down. Roger was watching the dilemma calmly as he ate a carrot. Bloom turned pale with sickness and fainted.

Just as the plane went down even quicker, the wings broke apart. Bloom later slithered down from her seat.

The airspeed pedometer started to go from 900 to beyond, stopping to say "Incredible, ain't it?" then continued.

Roger was playing with a yo-yo as Bloom freaked out.

Luckily, the plane hit a complete stop as Roger and Bloom, who was now calm, both ate carrots.

"Sorry, folks! Looks like we ran out of gas," Roger said as he ate a carrot.

"Eh, you know how it is with these 'A' cards," Bloom said, pointing to the A-card as the cartoon iris comes in.

The _Looney Tunes _drum then appears as Porky Pig pops out, saying, "Th-Th-Th-That's all Folks!"


	15. Daffy's New Idea and Ducks Anonymous

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 15: Ducks Anonymous  
><strong>One day at the Warner Brothers Studios backlot, Daffy Duck was reading about a group known as "Ducks Anonymous". He knew that this would be a window of opportunity.

"Hmm... This gives me an idea," Daffy said with a smirk.

Daffy later went to the Warner Brothers offices to tell the executives about his idea for a new cartoon.

"Daffy, we love it!" the executive said. "But, who's going to be in it with you?"

"Hmm... what about Darcy?" Daffy suggested. "If 'Hyde and Go Daffy' was a success, what makes you think that 'Ducks Anonymous' won't be good?"

"Heh, good point," The executive said as he saw Darcy walking in the room. "Darcy, you've got a new cartoon on your hands!"

"Not another one. I'm still shaken up from 'Hyde and Go Daffy'," Darcy said.

"Don't worry, it's a cartoon titled 'Ducks Anonymous'," The executive said.

"'Ducks Anonymous'? What's that?" Darcy asked.

"A new cartoon of mine that I cooked up," Daffy said smoothly.

Darcy face-palmed herself as it started off the next cartoon.

_**Daffy Duck and Darcy in  
><strong>__**Ducks Anonymous**_

Based on the Sylvester and Tweety cartoon,  
>"Birds Anonymous" (1957, directed by Friz Freleng, Academy Award winner)<p>

_Special Thanks To Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy and Bob Matz  
><em>_Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Joe Alaskey, Stan Freberg and Caren Manuel  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One day, Daffy was sitting inside a house, reading the _Warner Bros. Digest_. As he is reading, the door opens and the shadow of a teenage girl named Darcy snuck through the room. She approaches numerous windows and closes the curtains. Beside a window where Daffy is sitting, Darcy closes the shades, flooding the room with darkness.

Daffy freezes in surprise and turns to see Darcy.

"I tawt I taw a Trix girl!" Daffy said as Darcy chased him around the house, preparing to eat him. Before she did, though, someone opened the window.

The person who did so was Pete Puma, who appears in a straight-man type role in this cartoon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If I were you, I'd put him back. It can only lead to self-destruction," Pete said as Darcy put Daffy down. "It takes only one duck to start you, and before you know it, it's two rabbits, then three birds. Suddenly, without realizing it, you're a victim, then one day, the end of the road."

Darcy gulped nervously as Pete handed her a card.

"If you want to beat this obsession, look us up, we can help you," Pete said as he left.

Darcy saw that the card said _Ducks Anonymous. Headquarters: Halligan's Alley_.

At Halligan's Alley, Pete was introducing the people at Ducks Anonymous to their new member.

"Our new member has come to us for help. Would someone volunteer to tell us what D.A. has done for him?" Pete said.

"I wasth a three-duck-a-day pussycat until D.A. helped me," Sylvester said as the other members cheered.

Elmer Fudd stood up to tell his story.

"Being on a weguwar duck-hunting game cost me my entire wife. D.A. helped me with my pwobwem," Elmer said as he petted Plucky Duck.

"Fellow members, from now on, my motto is: 'Ducks are strictly for the ducks'!" Darcy said.

Later, Darcy went back home, humming cheerfully as she approached Daffy.

"Good morning, my fine-feathered friend," Darcy said. "I've got it beat! My willpower is indominantable."

Daffy was bewildered by this that he called Bugs on the house phone.

"Hey, Bugs, it's Daffy. I know you won't believe this, but today..." Daffy said.

"Let's see what's cooking on TV," Darcy said as she turned on the TV.

When the TV turned on, Chef Pepe Le Pew was cooking roast duck.

"After ze basting, you'll find that your duck will come out golden brown," Pepe said as Darcy looked hypnotized. "Every succulent morsel will melt in your mouth. Yes, the white meat slices easily, no?"

Darcy's stomach began to growl like a lion.

"Yum-yum! Doesn't that look-" Pepe said as Darcy turned off the TV.

Darcy glanced over at Daffy, who was reading a book. Suddenly, Daffy turned into the roast duck that Darcy saw on TV. Darcy was about to lose control, but she slapped herself.

"What's wrong with me?" Darcy said. "I gotta get ducks off of my mind. I know, I'll play the radio!" She ran over to turn on the radio. "Music will get that duck off of my mind."

"That was 'Bye, Bye Black Duck', now we'll play when the, I say, when the 'Red, Red Robin Comes Bop, Bop, Boppin' Along'," Foghorn said.

Darcy turned off the radio quickly and chained herself to the furnace.

"There! Now, I won't be able to get the duck," Darcy said.

"Oh, Darcy! Don't you like me anymore?" Daffy said.

"I-I think... I think... I-I think you're... I think you're... _**DELICIOUS!**_" Darcy said as she ran away from the furnace and caught Daffy. She was about to eat him until Pete Puma shot a plunger to her mouth.

"Sorry I had to do that. I was afraid that you were weakening," Pete said.

"Yes, I did weaken. Thanks a lot!" Darcy said.

Later that night, Darcy was staying wide awake, as she had trouble sleeping. By 5:07, she couldn't take it anymore and ran into Daffy's room.

"Uh-oh, here we go again," Daffy said.

Darcy took Daffy away and closed the window blind.

"That's it, I'll have one! Just one, then I'll quit for good! Yeah, just one and I'll quit!" Darcy said.

Pete opened the window and was shocked to see Darcy act like this. He put some alum in her mouth and made her mouth close up. She tried to eat Daffy, but she had some difficulty. She tried to use a straw twice, but the second time, the straw couldn't work.

"I can't... I can't take it! I just gotta have a duck! I can't help it, after all, I am a girl!" Darcy said as she started crying. Pete saw this behavior and shook his head.

"Oh, come on, do I really need to prove this to you?" Pete said. "Ducks and humans can live together in harmony. See, I really love ducks."

Pete kissed Daffy and noticed that he tasted good. Pete tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't take it anymore. He lost control and began to chase Daffy around until Darcy stopped him.

"Stop it!" Darcy said.

"Let me go, let me go, I gotta have it! One little duck!" Pete said as Darcy tackled him to the floor.

"Control yourself!" Darcy said.

Daffy was watching this behavior from Pete and Darcy, and turned to the audience.

"It's like that old saying, 'when there's a crazy human being, there's always a crazy animal'!" Daffy said as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _orange-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	16. Buster Bunny Intro and Bedevilled Rabbit

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 16: Bedevilled Rabbit  
><strong>_A/N: This is Taz's first appearance on "The WB One-Shots Show". This is an update of "Bedevilled Rabbit" with the same title, but stars Buster Bunny in Bugs Bunny's role. So, here's "Bedevilled Rabbit"!_

Buster Bunny finds a box filled with carrots and wondered where it was going to.

"Hmm... 'Taz-Mania'? Isn't that the old FOX Kids show?" Buster said. "Ah, well, I always wanted to go there."

Buster jumped into the box as the plane flew the box to Tasmania.

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Bedevilled Rabbit"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Taz cartoon,  
>"Bedevilled Rabbit" (1957, directed by Robert McKimson)<p>

_Special Thanks to Robert McKimson  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by George Grandpre and Keith Darling  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Jim Cummings  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

The plane was flying over Tazmania, later dropping a parachute carrying a big crate down to the ground below. The sign on the crate said, "ACME Carrot Packing Co. To Potter Plantation, Tasmania. Via ACME AIR DROP." The crate contained carrots, but it had something bigger in there as well.

The crate floated into the tropical jungle, later falling down with a CRASH, revealing a lot of carrots and Buster Bunny. Buster got up and looked around.

"Hey, what happened? Heh, take a nap in a carrot crate and next thing I know, I'm here. But, where is here?" Buster said. "Tasmania? Looks like a peaceful place."

Suddenly, he heard some trampling from a bunch of scared animals. Wondering what was all of the hubbub, he tried to talk to one of the animals.

"Hey, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. _**WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MIN-!**_" Buster said as a crocodile stopped in front of him.

The crocodile turned into a bag right in front of his eyes. Buster went to the "bag" and asked it what was going on.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster said while munching on a carrot.

"The Tasmanian Devil's on the loose! Run, run, run for your life! Run!" The crocodile warned, making Buster confused.

"Tasmanian Devil? What's a Tasmanian Devil?" Buster asked.

The crocodile gave a brochure to Buster and hopped away.

"_Beware of the Tasmanian Devil-A vicious, ravenous brute with powerful jaws like a steel trap. Eats aardvarks, ants, bears, boars, cats, bats, dogs, hogs, elephants, antelopes, pheasants, ferrets, giraffes, gazelles_..." Buster read.

Later on, the Tasmanian Devil began to spin into the scene and saw Buster. He wanted to eat the main hero.

"... _octopuses, penguins, warthogs, yaks, newts, wildebeests, ducks_. What? No rabbits?" Buster said.

"Especially Rabbits!" Taz said as he ate the book.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster said.

Taz just roared like mad.

"Sheesh, what a grouch!" Buster said.

The Tasmanian Devil then picked up Buster and tried to eat him, until Buster stopped him.

"Put me down, you baggy-eyed devil! I'm not a rabbit, I am a monkey, and monkeys aren't on your menu," Buster said as he left as a monkey.

Taz just counted his fingers until realizing that Buster tricked him. He growled in anger and began to chase Buster again. Buster saw him and began to make his next move.

"Uh-oh, he wants to play some more," Buster said as he hid behind a tree.

Taz stopped spinning and started to look around for Buster, until he hit him on the back.

"Tag! You're it, Baggy Eyes," Buster said.

Buster ran off with Taz chasing after him, spinning through numerous trees in the process. When he was spinning through a big tree, Buster just peeked from behind the tree.

"Hey, Baggy Eyes," Buster said.

Taz was about to get him until the tree fell on him.

"Hmm... I wonder what Tasmanian Devil pancakes taste like? Oh, well, I guess I'll never know," Buster said as Taz grabbed him by his neck.

"What for you say you're a monkey, when you got powderpuff tail like rabbit, _rabbit_?" Taz said.

Taz began to cook up Buster, who was now gagged and tied up, as he began to put various spices on him. When he put pepper on him, Buster sneezed out the apple.

"Hey, Tazzy, old buddy, you sure toss a mean salad!" Buster said as Taz tossed the salad. "But, of course, any real gourmet chef knows you just don't soive a salad with rabbits, you soive it with Wild Turkey Surprise!"

"Huh, Wild Turkey Surprise?" Taz asked.

"Too bad I'm all tied up, I could've fixed you up a batch," Buster said as Taz untied him.

"Ooh, Wild Turkey Surprise!" Taz said.

Later on, Buster began to serve the "Wild Turkey Surprise" to Taz.

"One Wild Turkey Surprise, coming up," Buster said as he began to cook the "Turkey".

Buster used a set of dynamite as a turkey as he sung an Italian song. He served the dynamite "turkey", after lighting it up, to Taz's table.

"Eat it up, while it's good and tasty!" Buster said.

Taz ate the turkey in one bite, which later blew up in his body, later having aftershocks.

"Pardon," Taz said.

"Don't worry about it," Buster said. "You're a good kid."

Taz growled in Buster's face.

"Don't you, *imitating Taz's roar*, me, buster!" Buster said.

Taz later began to chase Buster until he stopped at the "ACME Loo" shop.

"Let's see, I'll take this, this, and this," Buster said as he disguised himself as a female Tasmanian Devil.

Taz later spun over to the ACME store, later seeing Buster coming out of the store as a female Tasmanian Devil. Taz began to go crazy upon seeing him, later giving a 'Rowr' to the audience.

"John!" Buster said.

"Marsha!" Taz said as he kissed Buster in disguise.

The bear trap of Buster's disguise got on Taz's mouth, who began to go crazy until his wife appeared.

"George!" The Tasmanian She-Devil said as she began to hit Taz with her rolling pin.

Buster took off his disguise and turned to the audience.

"She's a nice lady!" Buster said. "Yeeesh!"

Buster made a disgruntled face as the cartoon's iris comes in.

The _Merrie Melodies _orange-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	17. Chuck Jones Reminder and Rabbit Fire

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 17: Rabbit Fire  
><strong>_A/N: The first part of the "Hunting Trilogy", created by Chuck Jones. This one is an update on "Rabbit Fire", in which this version features Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck and Stella._

**REMINDER: **The following cartoon you're about to see is an update of one of the Greatest Cartoons of All-Time. In a way to pay tribute to the works of Chuck Jones, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck and Stella team up to star in an update of "Rabbit Fire". So, here's the first part of the "Hunting Trilogy".

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Rabbit Fire"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoon,  
>"Rabbit Fire" (1951, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris and Ben Washam  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Samuel Armstrong  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Joe Alaskey and Amy Gross  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One spring day, a teenage girl named Stella was sneaking around whle holding a rifle.

"Shh! Be very, very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits," Stella said as she looked for a rabbit. She later saw some "rabbit" tracks. "Oh, boy! Rabbit tracks!"

Meanwhile, we see some rabbit feet walking, making tracks on the ground. It turns out that these tracks were made by Plucky Duck, who was wearing fake rabbit feet.

"Buster, Buster, pal! There's a friend here to see you," Plucky said as he tiptoed away. "Survival of the fittest, and besides, it's fun! Hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo!"

"Did someone knock?" Buster said as he appeared out of his rabbit hole, later ducking from a shot from a shotgun. "Eh, what's up, doc?"

"Now, I got you, you rabbit!" Stella said.

"Hey, doc. Are you trying to get yourself in trouble with the law? It's not rabbit hunting season," Buster said.

"It's not?" Stella asked.

"No, it's duck hunting season," Buster said.

Plucky later came in to disagree with Buster's answer.

"That, sir, is an in-mitigated frab-rication. It's rabbit season!" Plucky said.

"Duck season!" Buster said.

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"I say it's Duck Season, and I say 'Fire'!" Plucky said.

Stella shot Plucky in his face, making his bill spin around.

"Hmm... let's try that again," Plucky said.

"Okay," Buster said.

"I'll start it this time," Plucky said.

"Right," Buster said.

"Rabbit season!" Plucky said as he pushed the gun to Buster.

"Duck season!" Buster said as he pushed the gun to Plucky.

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season! Fire!" Plucky said as he grabbed the gun.

Plucky's bill was backwards after Stella shot him.

"Okay, this time, _you _start it," Plucky said.

"Whatever you say," Buster said. "Rabbit!"

"Duck, fire!" Plucky said as the gun shot his head upside down. "What happened? Everything's upside down. That's strange. I can't make heads or tails of things."

"Hey, you! Come back here!" Stella said as she tried to shoot, but no bullets came out. "Well, what do you know? No more bullets."

"No more bullets? Hey, Laughing Boy, no more bullets!" Buster said.

"No more bullets? Let me see that thing," Plucky said as the gun fires in Plucky's face.

"Well, what do you know? One bullet left!" Stella said.

"One bullet left? Hey, Laughing Boy, there was..." Buster said.

"I know, I know!" Plucky said, with a bullet lodged in his scalp.

Later, Buster nailed the sign labeled "Duck Season Open" on the tree. Plucky went over to investigate this.

"Devilishly clever," Plucky said, later seeing Stella. "Uh-oh."

Plucky snuck away as Stella was on his tail. Stella later saw Plucky, in a Bugs Bunny disguise, eating a carrot.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Plucky said in a Bronx-Brooklyn accent. "Have any luck with those ducks? It's Duck Season, you know."

"Just a darn minute! Where do you get that 'Duck Season' stuff?" Buster asked, disguised as Daffy Duck.

"Says so right over there, if you're so smart," Plucky said as he pointed to a sign saying "Rabbit Season Open". "You know what to do with that gun, doc."

Stella shot Plucky, instead of Buster, removing his Bugs Bunny disguise, except for his fake feet and fake tail. He walked over to Buster, annoyed.

"You're despicable!" Plucky said as he and Buster walked to his rabbit hole. "Yes, you're despicable.. and picable! And... and you're defiantly despicable. How can a person get so despicable in one lifetime is beyond me. It isn't as though I haven't met a lot of people. Goodness knows it isn't that. Goodness knows. It isn't.. it's..."

Plucky stopped when he saw Buster pick up a book, titled _1000 Ways To Cook A Duck_.

"Filet of Duck Bordelaise maitre d'butter. Yum-yum!" Buster said. "Duck Polonaise under Glass. Mmm-Mmm!"

Plucky got into the rabbit hole and got a book titled _1000 Ways To Cook A Rabbit_.

"Rabbit Au Gratin de Gelatin under tooled leather. Oh, drool, d-rool," Plucky said.

"Barbeque Duck meat with broiled Duck nose Milanese. Yummy-yum!" Buster said.

"Country fried Rabbit with tail sauce braised in sweet and sour sauce. Mm-mmm!"

"I'm sorry, fellas, but I'm a vegetarian. I just hunt for the sport of it," Stella said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah? There's other sports besides hunting, you know!" Buster said.

"Anyone for tennis?" Plucky said.

Stella quickly shot Plucky, who was in a daze afterwards.

"Nice game," Plucky said.

"Okay, rabbit, you're next!" Stella said.

She began to shoot at Buster and Plucky, whom later ran to Buster's rabbit hole.

"Alright, come on out or I'll blast you out!" Stella said.

Buster put his finger in Stella's gun.

"For shame, doc. Hunting rabbits with a cat gun," Buster said.

"Cat gun?" Stella asked.

"That's right. Why don't you go shoot yourself a cat?" Buster said.

Stella turns to see Sylvester glaring at her.

"**You do and I'll give you such a pinch!**" Sylvester said as he used a mallet to hit Stella.

Stella got back on her feet to find Buster and Plucky.

"Ooh, just wait 'til I get that sneaky rabbit and that screwball duck!" Stella said.

Plucky snuck up behind her, disguised as a dog, and pointed to the direction of Buster. Suddenly, a gun went off, knocking Stella's hat off.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Why don't you watch you're g-" Stella said, but then saw a handsome boy, who was Buster in disguise.

"Oh, how simply dreadful," Buster said. "Oh, you poor thing. Did I hurt you with my naughty gun?"

"Aw, shucks, well, I... YEOW!" Stella said, as Plucky bit her leg.

"Oh, you naughty bow-wow! Stop that!" Buster said, unknown that his wig was slipping, revealing his rabbit ears.

"Alright, rabbit, I see you through that disguise. Say your prayers!" Stella said, pointing her rifle at Buster, then pointing it at Plucky. "You too, duck!"

Plucky ran to a tree with a "Rabbit Season" sign on it.

"Rabbit Season!" Plucky said.

"Duck Season!" Buster said, revealing a "Duck Season" sign.

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

Later, they saw a sign stating that it was "Stella Season". Buster and Plucky both gave her devilish grins as Stella smirked. Stella began to run away, as Buster and Plucky, in Elmer Fudd-type hunting outfits, tiptoeing after him.

"Shh! Be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting Stellas!" Buster said.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!" Plucky said.

The two continued tip-toeing as the cartoon's iris comes in.

The _Looney Tunes _light blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	18. Pismo Beach Trip and Ali Baba Bunny

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 18: Ali Baba Bunny  
><strong>_A/N: This is an update of the original "Ali Baba Bunny". This one features cameo appearances by Sylvester J. Pussycat and Gossamer, in Hassan's role. Plucky also gets the same treatment as Daffy in the original, so here's "Ali Baba Bunny"!_

"Buster, where are you about to go?" Plucky asked.

"Oh, hey, Plucky," Buster said. "I was about to go to Pismo Beach."

"Pismo Beach?" Plucky said. "Well, if you're going to Pismo Beach, I'm coming with you."

Buster turns to look at the audience.

"What? You think I've got a choice?" Buster said, then turned to Plucky. "Alright, Pluckster, I'll let you come with me, but you gotta behave yourself."

"Alright, alright, let's get going!" Plucky said as he and Buster dug to Pismo Beach.

Little did they know that they were going to end up in the Arabian Desert.

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Ali Baba Bunny"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoon,  
>"Ali Baba Bunny" (1957, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris and Abe Levitow  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Philip DeGaurd  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Joe Alaskey  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl Stalling and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

At the Arabian Desert, Sylvester and Gossamer were looking at a cave filled with gold.

"Close sesame," Sylvester said as the rock above closeed the cave shut. "Guard well thisth treasure, Gossamer, or the jackalsth shall grow fat on thy carcassth!"

"No one shall pass I, Gossamer!" Gossamer said.

Sylvester then left, riding on the camel. Not so far away, a digging pattern was heading to the cave where Gossamer was guarding. The pattern then hit the sword.

"Ow!" The rabbit's voice said.

The pattern then went around Gossamer and into the cave.

"Open... open..." Gossamer began to say, but forgot the magic words to open the cave. "Uh, open sasparilla? Uh, open Sylvester?"

Inside the cave, the pattern finally came to a stop and made a hole. Buster Bunny popped out of the hole.

"Well, here we are! Pismo Beach and all the clams we can eat!" Buster said as he surveyed the area that he was in.

Plucky Duck later appeared, getting dirt out of his ears.

"What a way for a duck to travel, underground," Plucky said. "Hey, wait a minute! Since when was Pismo Beach inside a cave?"

"I wonder.. uh, you know, maybe we should've made that left turn at Alberquerque," Buster said.

As Buster kept talking, Plucky was staring at the beautiful treasure that was inside the cave. His eyes twitched and he licked his lips greedily, later smirking at Buster.

"It's mine, ya understand? Mine, all mine! Get back in there! Down, down, down! Go, go, go! Mine, mine, mine! Hahahahaha!" Plucky said as he put Buster back in the hole, then zoomed away to the treasure.

Buster popped out of the hole, a little concerned.

"Eh, what's up, duck?" Buster asked.

Plucky was busy looking at the treasure as he dived into it.

"I'm rich, I'm wealthy! Yahoo!" Plucky said as he dived into another treasure chest. "I'm comfortably well off!"

Back outside, Gossamer was still trying to remember the magic words to get into the cave.

"Open sneaker? Uh, open Sufferin' Succotash? Open sesame?" Gossamer said as the cave door opened. He later walked in angrily.

In the meantime, Plucky, wearing a pink cap, was pushing a cart filled with treasure while singing "We're in the Money" until he noticed Gossamer blocking his way.

"Ah, turban boy. Call up a cab, and be quick about it. I'm a heavy tipper," Plucky said.

Gossamer raised his sword and chops on Plucky's hat, which split apart and fell. He laughs nervously until he screamed and ran off.

Not far away, Buster was dusting himself off when Plucky gave him a jewel.

"Quick! Quick! Save me, pal and it's all yours! Gorgeous, isn't it? Don't be afraid. Have it appraised any place!" Plucky pleaded.

Buster just threw the diamond away and continued dusting himself off. Plucky gave him a bewildered look.

"Proud punk," Plucky muttered.

"Hassan Chop!" Gossamer said, ready to execute them.

"Yeah, well, chop the rabbit! He brought me here!" Plucky said as he hid behind a rock.

Gossamer looks down and sees Buster in a genie's outfit.

"I am a genie, the light brown hare," Buster said.

"Oh, mighty genie!" Gossamer said.

"Release me and I shall grant you a rich reward," Buster said.

"He's lying! Chop him! Chop him!" Plucky said.

Gossamer shook the bottle and popped out Buster with his arms crossed.

"Thank you, Gossamer. Now would'st thou like to have all this treasure for thy very own?" Buster asked.

"Oh, yes, master. Hassan like, I really like it!" Gossamer said.

"Very well," Buster said as he began to dance to music in the background music. He then proceeded to say some magic words as he made some looney movements. "Ickity acckety ooh, eh, eh! Ziggity, zaggity zoo, eh, eh! Ooh, ooh, ptth! Ah, ah, ptth! Flippity flappity floop! It's yours."

Gossamer happily jumped into the treasure chest.

Plucky just looked at Buster, who gave him a smirk.

"Ickity Ackity Oop!" Plucky said. "Ooh, ooh, squeak, ah, ah, ptth!"

Later, Buster, who was still wearing his turban, was still realizing that he's not in Pismo Beach.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that Pismo Beach isn't quite this wide," Buster said.

"Help! Help! Save me, pal! Save me!" Plucky said as he ran out of the cave with a giant diamond.

"Hassan Chop!" Gossamer said, also coming out of the cave with a sword.

"Help! Help! Help!" Plucky said.

"Okay, come here," Buster said. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"I can't help it. I'm a greedy, little coward. Save me!" Plucky said.

"Hassan Chop!" Gossamer said, stopping to see Buster.

"Duck go that way," Buster said, pointing up at the sky.

Gossamer went on the rope and climbed until he reached the end of the clouds, making Buster pull the rope down.

"Is he gone?" Plucky asked as he peeked out of Buster's turban.

"Yeah, I got rid of him," Buster said.

"I'm rich! I'm wealthy! I'm independent! I'm socially secure! I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich!" Plucky said as he ran back to the cave.

Buster just shrugs to the audience.

Back inside, Plucky had a big cart filled with treasure and looked for any remains.

"I think that's the last of it. Just a quick check to see if I missed anything," Plucky said as he noticed a lamp. "Hey, what's this? Polished up, it might bring up a quick four bits on the open market."

As he rubbed the lamp, Plucky noticed a genie named Grim, who was wearing his trademark gear.

"I am the genie of the lamp, oh master," Grim said.

"Oh, no, you don't! You want my treasure!" Plucky said as he pushed Grim back in the lamp. "Well, it's mine! Understand? Down, down, down! Go, go, go! Mine!"

Grim got angered as he bursts out of the lamp.

"Duck, you have desecrated the spirit of the lamp!" Grim said.

Buster was watching from behind the rock.

"Yipe," Buster said as he dug his way to Pismo Beach.

"Prepare to take the consequences!" Grim said.

"Consequences, shmonsequences, as long as I'm rich," Plucky sad, walking away.

Grim used some lightning to shock Plucky down to size.

Meanwhile, Buster was at Pismo Beach, beginning to open a clam.

"I wonder how that crazy duck got out of the situation," Buster said as he opened the clam to see a beautiful pearl. "Hey, what do you know? A pearl!"

Plucky, now shrunken down in size, ran for the diamond.

"It's mine, it's mine! You understand? All mine! Go, go, go! Out, out, out! Mine! Mine! Mine! There's only enough for me!" Plucky said.

"Oh, brother, close sesame," Buster said.

"I'm rich! I'm a happy meiser!" Plucky said as the clam closed on him.

The clam closes with Plucky inside as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _orange-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	19. Interlude and Roger Rabbit in Hollywood

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 19: Roger Rabbit in Hollywood  
><strong>_A/N: The fourth chapter without a cold open sequence. Roger Rabbit travels to the Warner Bros. Studios lot, where his "wild 'n wacky" movie tops Frankie Stein's efforts, impressing the producer, Bugs Bunny. Roger, in this one-shot, appears as the "screwball" Daffy Duck, as well as acting like the Bugs Bunny Prototype, Frankie Stein appears as Director von Hemberger, and Bugs Bunny appears as I.M. Stupendous. Bugs makes a return to the show since his cameo appearance in "Hyde and Go Daffy". Alright, enough with the interlude, let's watch some cartoons!_

_**"Roger Rabbit in Hollywood"  
><strong>__**Starring Roger Rabbit**_

Based on the Daffy Duck cartoon,  
>"Daffy Duck in Hollywood" (1938, directed by Tex Avery)<p>

_Special Thanks to Tex Avery  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Robert McKimson and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Bob Bergen, Tress MacNeille and Billy West  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

It was a nice summer afternoon around the Warner Bros. Studios backlot, where Bugs Bunny was working on a new movie. He was at his office, minding his business until he heard a knock at the door.

"Say, fella, do ya need a good rabbit actor? Hoo-Hoo!" Roger said.

"NO!" Bugs said, throwing a trashcan at Roger Rabbit. "You know, folks? Dat rabbit's screwy."

The phone rings and Bugs answered, only for Roger's head to pop out of it.

"You're correct, absolutely 100% correct! Woo-hoo, woo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo!" Roger said as he left the office.

"Ahem, hello, Miss Lola, get me director Frankie Stein on the wire," Bugs said. "Hello, Frankie?"

"Yes, sir," a voice said.

"That picture you're working on..." Bugs said, as Frankie Stein was inside the room with him.

"Yes, sir?" Frankie asked.

"IT better be good and you better finish it today or else," Bugs said.

"Yes, sir, I'll rush it to printing right away," Frankie said.

"Goodbye," Bugs said, hanging up the phone.

"Goodbye," Frankie said as she hung up the phone and left the office.

Later on that day, Frankie Stein was sitting in her chair, ready to direct the film.

"This should be a close-up. Am I right, boys?" Frankie asked.

The crew, Yakko, Wakko, Plucky, Daffy, Sylvester, Eddy, Johnny Bravo and Taz went over to her and answered, "Yes, ma'am, yes, ma'am, yes, ma'am. Yes, ma'am!"

However, it wasn't warm as she takes out a lighter and presses its button, making a mechanical finger light the match on. He put the fire on the s'more and puts the chocolate sauce on the marshmallows.

Roger then appeared on top of her, grabbed the s'more and ate it in front of her. He then honked Frankie's nose and hopped around, using a fire extinguisher, writing the words _Walt Disney and Warner Bros._ in the air.

"Ha ha! Just giving my bosses their plugs. I've got an option coming up. Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Roger said before running off-screen.

"Alright, how's the sound?" Frankie asked Plucky.

"All right, ma'am," Plucky said, giving the "Okay" sign.

Roger then jumped onto the mike and made a whistle into the system, making Plucky almost deaf.

He later took the emergency fire hose from the sign labeled "Fire Hose" and screwed it to the light system plug with the sign labeled "Danger! Light Control" on top and started to turn it on.

"Alright! Lights," Frankie ordered.

When the crew turned on the lights, water started to sprinkle out like a shower onto the set.

"It's ruined! Cut!" Frankie yelled.

"This ought to make this more funny," Roger said as he opens the lid to the camera and replaces the film with some bullets.

"Camera!" Frankie said.

Wakko then started to shoot, literally, because the bullets started shooting out of it like a machine gun. Frankie, who began to tear up, got really frustrated.

"Ah, this isn't a gangster picture! Now, I'm going to lose my job at the home of the _Looney Tunes_!" Frankie said as she started crying, pounding on the floor.

Roger began to feel sympathetic (kinda) for her as he brought her a present.

"I guess I did take it a little too far," Roger said as he patted Frankie's shoulder. "Take it easy, champ. I'm sorry, I won't be screwy or looney again, cross my heart. Here, here's a present from me to you."

As he left, Frankie opened the present with a smile, only to see Roger appear out of the box and honk her nose again.

"It's me again!" Roger said as he ran around the floor, much to Frankie's surprise.

Later on, after the mess was cleaned up, the crew began to film the movie. She only had a few more hours before showing Bugs the presentation.

"Quiet on the set!" Frankie said as Flora and Double D came onto the stage. "Action!"

As they filmed the scene, Double D and Flora began to romance each other.

"Oh, my lover, my sweet one. I waited long for such a meeting and it makes me so happy. Really, it does. You and I here... alone."

"Oh, my darling, my only one. I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world," Double D said.

"Kiss me, my sweet. Kiss me," Flora said with a sigh.

Before she and Double D could kiss, Roger appears out of nowhere and kisses Flora a few times, surprising the both of them.

"What a kiss! Wow! I think I'll do it again!" Roger said as he kisses Flora again before Woo-hooing like crazy, making Double D and Flora confused.

"IT'S RUINED! CUT!" Frankie Stein said. "What time is it, boys?"

The crew came to her, holding wrist watches, saying, "12 o' clock, ma'am."

"I'll have the turkey with all of the trimmings," Frankie said.

A few seconds later, Elmer Fudd entered the studio with the turkey. He gave it to Frankie who grinned hungrily, but instead of the turkey, it was Roger who honked her nose and ran outside, laughing. He honked her nose again and went outside laughing and hopping around.

He stopped at the "Film Library" and saw a bunch of films inside.

"Wow! I'll give them a _real _feature. Hoo-hoo!" Roger said.

He went inside and cut some clips from the films, pasting them with each one before reeling the whole thing up.

Meanwhile...

Bugs was waiting until Frankie came in with her film.

"Here it is, sir. All finished, ready to run," she said.

"Well, it better be good, doc," Bugs said.

Unknown to them, Roger, who was hiding in the desk, opened the door and grabbed the film that Frankie put down and put the film that he made in its place before leaving.

The two made it to the projection room. As Bugs took his seat, Frankie gave the film to the projector manager, Yosemite Sam.

"Run this for us, Sam," Frankie said.

Sam agreed as Frankie took her seat next to Bugs. The film began to roll, but instead of the film that Frankie made, Roger's film was the one that was seen.

Throughout the film, it showed various clips of numerous Warner Bros. and MGM cartoons (such as "Barbary-Coast Bunny", "The Cat That Hated People", "Tom's Photo Finish" and "Porky in Wackyland") as well as clips of some movies (ranging from "The Mask" and "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" to "Space Jam" and "Looney Tunes: Back in Action").

Close to the film's end, the "Porky-In-A-Drum" ending appeared from the _Looney Tunes _cartoons, as Porky pops out of the drum, saying his famous catchphrase, ending the film.

Frankie was still shaking like a leaf, whereas Bugs was actually amazed by how surreal, how looney, how wild, how wacky, how Tex Avery-like (okay, okay, we get it!) the film actually was.

"Amazing, marvelous, stupendous, colossal, tremendous, gigantic, outstanding, unbelievable, spectatcular, phenomenal... and it's good, too!" Bugs said as Frankie fainted.

After the film, it turns out that Roger Rabbit took the job as director, wearing Frankie's director clothes (though it was redesigned as his trademark overalls) and eating a carrot.

"I'll take the turkey with all of the trimmings!" Roger said to the crew.

"Yes, sir, yes, sir, yes, sir. Yes, sir!" The crew said.

A few seconds later, Elmer Fudd entered the studio with the delicious turkey. He gave Roger the turkey, but instead of the actual turkey, it was Frankie Stein who honked his nose and went all Daffy Duck-like, running outside, laughing as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _green rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	20. Credits and Warners' Transylvania 65000

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 20: Warners' Transylvania 6-5000  
><strong>_A/N: Fifth chapter without a cold open. Buster Bunny stars as his mentor Bugs Bunny in an update of "Transylvania 6-5000", titled "Warners' Transylvania 6-5000"._

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Warners' Transylvania  
><strong>__**6-5000"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
>"Transylvania 6-5000"<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris, Tom Ray and Abe Levitow  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Jeff Bennett  
><em>_Musical Direction by Bill Lava_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One dark and stormy night, a pattern was digging to the route of Pennsylvania. The pattern continued until it hit a crooked tree. Buster Bunny popped out of the hole to see where he was at.

"Wow, what a built! These Pennsylvania hardwoods aren't too soft," Buster said as he saw a sign saying "Pittsburhe, Transylvania".

He later looks up in a tree to see a two-headed vulture named Agatha and Emily.

"Who is that delicious young creature, Agatha?" Emily asked.

"Oh, uh, good morning, ladies, uh lady. Could you tell me the shortest route to Pittsburgh?" Buster said.

"Doesn't he look sweet and crunchy, Emily?" Agatha asked.

"Oh, well, never mind. I'll just check in at that motel over there," Buster said as he walked over to the hotel. "Boy, they don't make place like this anymore."

Buster pulled on the noose of the door, and later saw a pair of ghoulish eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, I know it's late, but I seem to be off my course," Buster said.

"No, it's never too late," A voice said. "Please come in."

Buster walked into the castle.

"You see, I just want to call my travel agency," Buster said as he walked in, with the mysterious figure following him. "They rooted me off my course. Boy, great looking lobby you got here. Telephones, telephones, why do hotels always hide their telephone..." Buster saw a tall vampire standing in front of him. ".. Booths. Oh, you must be the head honcho of this place."

"Count Blood Count, at your service, sir," Count Blood Count said.

"Yeah, well, look, garcon, about those telephones..." Buster said.

"Telephones? Telephones. Oh, yes, right this way," Count Blood Count said as he escorted Buster around the castle.

"Nice, interesting place you got here," Buster said, admiring the odd atmosphere. "Interesting decor, homey, comfortable, nice recreational facilities."

Buster were making their way to the guest room as they saw the various family photos.

"Nothing like family portraits to brighten up a place, I always say."

They later made it to the guest room, with a bed with a green blanket.

"This is your room," Count Blood Count said.

"Yeah, sure, doc, but I don't want a room," Buster said. "I just want a telephone."

"Rest first, telephone tomorrow," Count Blood Count said as he grabbed Buster's head and put him to bed. "Rest is good for the blood."

"Well, I am a little fatigued," Buster said with a yawn.

"Goodbye, little friend. I mean, good night," Count Blood Count said as he closed the door. "Asleep, yet?"

"Nope," Buster said.

"Well, ring if you need anything. Upside night or like that."

Later on, Buster couldn't sleep, since he was probably bored.

"Same old problem, I just can't sleep in a strange bed, no matter how nice the place is," Buster said as he found a Magic book. "That's what I need. Something to read. _Magic Words and Phrases_. Sounds interestin'." Buster began to read the book as Count Blood Count appeared over him. "Magic can be performed either by potions or by the use of magic words and phrases. Among the most powerful of these is the word, 'Aba-Abracadabra'."

This caused Count Blood Count to turn into a bat.

"Oh, yeah, sure it is. Sick humor. It is to laugh. Magic words," Buster said as he saw Count Blood Count flying. "Golly, what big mosquitoes they do have around here. Hold steady, you little devil. There!"

Buster swatted Count Blood Count, who was flying out of a window.

"Another highly useful magic word is 'Hocus Pocus'," Buster said.

Count Blood Count turned back to normal and fell into the moat below, catching the attention of Emily and Agatha.

"Anyone we know, Agatha?" Emily asked.

"No. Splendid looking specimen, though," Agatha said.

Back inside, Buster was looking for a snack.

"Boy, I hope the restaurant's still open. I haven't eaten since I left Cu-ca-monga," Buster said.

Little did he know that Count Blood Count, followed him and was beginning to eat him.

_**La dee da da da da da da  
><strong>__**Abracadabra**_

Count Blood Count turned into a bat again, much to Buster's annoyance.

"Another one? They oughta screen this place," Buster said as he used some fly spray, making Count Blood Count cough.

_**La dee da da da da da da  
><strong>__**Hocus-pocus**_

Count Blood Count turned into a vampire again and decided to show Buster who he really was.

"I am a vampire!" Count Blood Count said.

"Oh, yeah, well, abracadabra! I'm an umpire!" Buster said, turning into an umpire.

"Hocus-pocus, I'm a bat!" Count Blood Count said as he turned into a bat.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm a bat, too. Abracadabra!" Buster said as he turned into a baseball bat.

Count Blood Count saw this and put on some glasses.

"You wouldn't hit a bat with glasses on, would you?" Count Blood Count asked.

Buster hit him and he went under one of the blocks.

"Hocus-pocus!" Count Blood Count said as he turned back to normal. "Now, I crush you!"

"Abracadabra!" Buster said, turning Count Blood Count into a bat again, making the block crush him.

"Hocus-pocus!"

"Abracadabra!"

"Hocus... pocus!"

"Abracadabra!"

After that third time, Count Blood Count came out from under the blocks in a daze. Buster decided to continue this game.

"Abraca-pocus," Buster said, making Count Blood Count turn into a bat with his full body.

"Hmmm... hocus-cadabra."

Count Blood Count became his head in a bat's body.

"Newport News."

Count Blood Count turned into Darcy, having the same physical features as her.

"Wow, I could do better than that," Buster said. "Walla Walla, Washington!"

Count Blood Count turned into a two-headed vulture, as Buster called Emily and Agatha.

"Oh, uh, girls!" Buster called.

"Emily, look, it's our little friend," Agatha said.

They flew onto the window and saw Count Blood Count.

"Look, Emily!" Agatha said.

Count Blood Count noticed this and flew off with Emily and Agatha chasing after him.

"Isn't it romantic?" Agatha said. "I always said four heads are better than one."

Later, Buster finally found a telephone booth inside the castle.

"Well, a telephone. At last!" Buster said as he called the ACME Travel Service. "Hello, Operator, would you get me the ACME Travel Service in Perth Amboy, USA?"

_**La da dee dee dee  
><strong>__**Abraca-pocus**_

Suddenly, Buster noticed that his rabbit ears became bat wings.

"Hello, Operator, you can cancel that call. I guess I'll fly home, instead," Buster said.

Buster flew back to the USA as the cartoon closes.

The _Looney Tunes _red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	21. Mr Warner's Choice and Rabbit Seasoning

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 21: Rabbit Seasoning  
><strong>_A/N: This is the second part of the "Hunting Trilogy". This is an update of "Rabbit Seasoning", which has a similar style to "Rabbit Fire", even though it's set in the Autumn season. This one has music composed by Milt Franklyn, and has the same roles intact. So, here's "Rabbit Seasoning"!_

"Buster, the _Rabbit Fire _remake has been a success," The executive said. "I wonder how you will feel about doing one of the Greatest Cartoons of All-Time."

"You mean _Rabbit Seasoning_?" Buster said. "I don't know, Mr. Warner. Do you think I have what it takes?"

"Of course I do! After all, you and Plucky make a great team! What do you say? Are you in?" The executive said.

Buster thought about it for a minute, then decided to roll with it.

"Alright, I'm in," Buster said as he shook hands with Mr. Warner.

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Rabbit Seasoning"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoon,  
>"Rabbit Seasoning" (1952, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris, Lloyd Vaughan and Ben Washam  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Samuel Armstrong  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Joe Alaskey and Amy Gross  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn  
><em>_  
>Directed by Brandon Franklin<em>

In the middle of Autumn, there are various signs, saying "If you're looking for fun... You don't need a reason. All you need is a gun... It's Rabbit Season". Around the forest, there are a lot of signs, promoting "Rabbit Season", even pointing to the rabbit hole. These signs are being posted by Plucky Duck.

Plucky later used a stamp to put some rabbit tracks on the ground, leading to a rabbit hole where his friend Buster Bunny lived.

Plucky then tiptoed behind a rock, similar to the first short, as he looks at the audience.

"Awfully unsporting, I know, but what the hey? I gotta have some fun," Plucky said as he went behind the rock. "And besides, it's really Duck Season."

Meanwhile, Stella, wearing her Elmer Fudd-type clothing, went to where the signs were leading her.

"Be very, very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits!" Stella said as she noticed the "tracks". "Oh, boy! Rabbit tracks!" She later reached the rabbit hole with her gun inside of it. "Alright, rabbit, I know you're in there. If you're not out in 10 seconds, I'll blast you out."

As Stella counted, Buster was in another rabbit hole. He walked over to Stella while munching on a carrot.

"10!" Stella said as she blasted into the rabbit hole. "Alright, rabbit, now I got you!"

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster asked while munching on a carrot.

"I'm hunting rabbits. It's Rabbit Season," Stella explained.

"Rabbit Season? Have any luck?" Buster asked.

"Well, no. As a matter of fact, I haven't even seen a rabbit, yet," Stella said.

Plucky was shocked and bewildered as he walked from behind the rock.

"This is preposterous!" Plucky said as he got up in Stella's face. "Say, what's the matter with you anyway? Don't you even know a rabbit when you see one? Hmm?"

Plucky then showed Stella that Buster was right in front of her and gave her the rifle.

"It's true, doc. I'm a rabbit, alright," Buster said. "Would you like to shoot me now or wait 'til you get home?"

"Shoot him now! Shoot him now!" Plucky said.

"You keep out of this! She doesn't have to shoot you now!" Buster said.

"She does so have to shoot me now!" Plucky said as he walked over to Stella. "I demand that you shoot me now!"

Stella was confused by this as Plucky stuck his tongue out at Buster. Stella then shot Plucky, making his bill go on the other side. Plucky got his face right as he walked up to Buster.

"Let's run through that again," Plucky said menacingly.

"Okay," Buster said. "Would you like to shoot me now or wait 'til you get home?"

"Shoot him now. Shoot him now," Plucky said.

"You keep out of this. She doesn't have to shoot you now," Buster said.

"Ha, that's it! Hold it right there!" Plucky said. "Pronoun trouble. It's not 'She doesn't have to shoot you now', it's 'she doesn't have to shoot _me _now'. Well, I SAY SHE DOES HAVE TO SHOOT ME NOW!" Plucky then went over to Stella. "SO, SHOOT ME NOW!"

Stella shoots him again, leaving his mouth wide open. Plucky closed his mouth and was about to yell at Buster.

"Yes?" Buster said.

Plucky was about to say something, but he just calmed down quickly.

"Oh, no, you don't. Not again. Sorry," Plucky said as he walked over to Stella. "Let's try it from the other end. Look, you're a hunter, right?"

"Right," Stella said.

"And, this is Rabbit Season. Right?"

"Right."

"And, if he was a rabbit, what would you do?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, Miss I'm So Smart, if I was a rabbit, what would you do?" Plucky said.

"Well, I-" Stella said as she began to shoot Plucky.

"Not again," Plucky said.

Stella shot Plucky again, making his bill go upside down. Plucky took off his bill and put it back on the right way. Plucky then walked up to Buster again.

"Ha ha, very funny. Ha ha ha ha!" Plucky said.

"I'm sorry, fellas, but I can't wait any longer," Stella said as she began to shoot at them.

Buster and Plucky ran away and jumped into the rabbit hole.

"You go up and see if she's still there?" Buster said.

"Right-O," Plucky said as he looked up, being shot in the face by Stella.

"Is she still there?"

"Still lurking about!"

"I'll tell you what, you got up there and act as a decoy to lure her away."

"No more for me, thanks. I'm driving," Plucky said as he fainted.

"Oh, well, like they say, never send a duck to do a rabbit's job," Buster said as he dressed up.

Back up on top, Stella held her gun to the hole.

"Alright, rabbit, come on out. I got you covered! I-I.." Stella said as she saw Buster come out of the hole dressed as a teenage sports star.

Stella sat on a log as Buster read a book. Plucky just rolled his eyes, knowing that Stella was really gullible for the boys.

"Surely, you're not going to be taken in by that old gag," Plucky said.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Stella said dreamily.

Plucky walked over to Buster calmly and began to throw a fit.

"Out of sheer honesty, I demand that you tell her who you are!" Plucky said. "Well? Haven't you anything to say? Anything? Out of honesty? Huh?"

"Yeah, I would just love a duck dinner," Buster said as he kissed Stella on the lips.

Stella, in an amorous daze, goes up and shoots Plucky.

Plucky fixed his bill once again and walked over to the "teenager".

"I apologize, sir, for suspecting your integrity," Plucky said as he shook his hand before he pulled the wig off of Buster's head. "Aha! Now's your chance, sister! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"He's got me dead to rights. Would you like to shoot him here or wait 'til you get home?" Buster asked.

"Oh, no, you don't," Plucky said. "Not this time. Wait 'til you get home."

"Alright," Stella said.

Plucky and Stella walked to Stella's mansion, with Plucky sticking his tongue out at Buster. Stella shot Buster as they reached her mansion.

Plucky walked out of the mansion and back to where Buster is. Plucky fixed his bill and glared at him.

"You're unspeakably despicable!" Plucky said.

Buster just smirked at the audience as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _green rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	22. Cartoon Credits and Rabbit & Garden

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 22: Rabbit and Garden  
><strong>_A/N: Sixth chapter without a cold open sequence. This one is the update of "Mouse and Garden" (a 1960s Academy Award-nominated cartoon, directed by Friz Freleng). This may be done in the same style as "Hare Tonic" (a 1945 Looney Tunes cartoon, directed by Chuck Jones). So, here's "Rabbit and Garden"!_

_**Stella and Sam the Goony Cat in...  
><strong>__**"Rabbit and Garden"**_

Based on the Sylvester cartoon,  
>"Mouse and Garden" (1960, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Amy Gross, Stan Freberg and Billy West  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One night at the docks, Stella and Sam the Goony Cat were rummaging through trash cans for food.

"We're pals, aren't we, Stella?" Sam asked. "You know, buddy-buddies?"

"Yeah, all for one, and one for all," Stella said as she titled Sam's trash lid and the food slid onto her lid.

"Kinda like, yu know, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine."

Just then, Bugs Bunny was walking around, singing "Someone's Rockin' My Dream Boat".

_**Someone's rockin' my dream boat  
><strong>__**Someone's invading my dream  
><strong>__**Oh, we were sailing along, peaceful and calm  
><strong>__**Suddenly, something went wrong**_

Stella continued to look at Bugs as Sam continued rummaging through a trashcan.

"This trash is okay, you know? But, I was still praying for something tasty for dinner, you know, like a rabbit or a mouse. You? Whatcha looking at, S-"

Stella slammed her lid down on Sam and ran to the boathouse. Once she approached the boathouse, she snuck in through a window as Bugs turned and saw her.

"Eh, here we go again!" Bugs said as he ran from Stella.

Bugs ran in one room, with Stella coming after him. Bugs shut the door behind Stella and was about to leave until he heard Sam's voice.

"Is that you, Stella?" Sam asked as he entered the boathouse.

Bugs hid behind a plank in the house as Stella came out and found Sam.

"Whatcha doing there?"

"Oh, uh, just looking for a place to spend the night, Sam, old pal," Stella said. "Don't want you spending the night outside again."

Sam discovered Bugs behind the plank.

"The nights are getting chilly," Stella said.

"You, uh, are very considerate, Stella," Sam said as he nearly grabbed Bugs' neck, but he missed as Bugs ducked and snuck away. "Yeah, I wish I could think of things to do for you."

"Oh, that's alright, pal," Stella said as Sam gave her a stick of dynamite. "Think nothing of it."

"Uh, okay," Sam said. "I'm thinking nothing of it."

"Uh, what's that?" Sam said as Stella ate the stick of dynamite, later blowing up in her mouth. "Oh, never mind. It was nothing."

Sam turned to see Stella's mouth messed up.

"Uh, you better get that tooth fixed," Sam said as he went into a bedroom. "Guess I'll, uh, hit the ol' sack."

Meanwhile, Bugs was about to walk away, but stops to realize something.

"Hey, wait a minute! This setup's too easy. I just can't leave!" Bugs said as he walked back into the boathouse. "Guess I'll come back to heckle those characters."

Sam grabbed Bugs by his neck as he said, "Gotcha, you rabbit!"

Before Sam could eat Bugs, he stopped when he heard Stella's voice.

"Hey, Sam, what's going on in there?" Stella said as Sam hid Bugs. "Alright, buster, whatcha hiding in there?"

"Who, me?" Sam asked, innocently. "Uh, nothing."

"Oh, yeah?" Stella said as she shoved Sam aside and opened the chest. "We'll see." Stella looked through the drawer, shutting it as she had something hidden in her dress. "Alright, nothing is in there."

Sam looked in the drawer, only to find nothing in there until he noticed Bugs' legs inside Stella's dress.

"Just a second!" Sam said as he pulled Bugs out. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself!"

"You never know where that rabbit will hide, do ya?" Stella said sheepishly.

Bugs quickly snuck away and pretended to be a radio.

"Attention, this is an important bulletin from the ACME Food, Co. They say that in the past few days, some rabbits have been affected with rabbititus. Please make sure that you don't have any rabbits with this dreadful disease!" Bugs said.

Sam looked nervous as Stella gulped nervously.

Bugs was walking around until he saw Sam and Stella.

"Guess I'll play along with this gag, folks!" Bugs said. "Eh, what's up, doc?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Sam said. "Let's get out of here!"

Sam and Stella ran away and called for a doctor. Bugs began Phase #2 of his plan.

Later on that night, Stella heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Bugs in disguise as "Dr. Kilpatient".

"Dr. Kilpatient, at your service, madam," Bugs said. "I hear you got a contaminated rabbit."

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, doctor," Stella said. "We have a contaminated rabbit on the loose."

"Where's that rabbit?" Bugs asked.

"He's in there someplace," Stella said.

Bugs surveyed one area of the room as Sam and Stella waited.

"You, uh, you sure he's a good doctor?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Stella said.

"Eh, come in here for a minute," Bugs said.

Sam and Stella walked in to see a room filled with spots.

"What do you see?" Bugs asked.

"SPOTS!" Sam and Stella said.

"Spots before your eyes?" Bugs said. "Ooh, that's bad. You two are even beginning to look like rabbits."

"Oh, that's crazy. We're not rabbits," Stella said.

"Oh, no? Go look in the mirror," Bugs said.

Sam and Stella looked at their reflections in the mirror and saw that they looked like Bugs.

"Oh, no! We're rabbits! We're all rabbits!" Stella said, freaking out.

"Hey, calm down, sister!" Bugs said. "That's not the half of it! Look, out there. Look at that man with the long rabbit ears, and that woman over with those whiskers. What about the girl with that rabbit-type look? Yeah, you did it. You two infected everybody with rabbititus! Aah!"

Sam and Stella ran out to one of the boats and were about to leave until Sam realized something.

"Hey! I wonder if, uh, we've been tricked!" Sam said.

"Say, you're right!" Stella said.

They both got out of the boat to capture Bugs, then went back to take him away.

"We're taking you for a ride, rabbit!" Sam said. "Start the, uh, engine!"

Stella started the engine, but it ended up crashing into a pole as they fell in the water.

They later made it to a small island, angered at each other. They also saw Bugs riding in a boat, singing "Moonlight Bay".

_**Oh, we were sailing along  
><strong>__**On Moonlight Bay  
><strong>__**As we sang love's old sweet song  
><strong>__**On Moonlight Bay**_

Upon seeing Bugs, Sam and Stella began to kick each other on the small island as the cartoon fades out.

The _Looney Tunes _red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	23. The Snow Day and Duck! Rabbit, Duck!

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 23: Duck! Rabbit, Duck!  
><strong>_A/N: Here we are, the final part of the "Hunting Trilogy". This time set in the winter, Plucky Duck tries to get Stella to shoot Buster Bunny, but Buster outsmarts him through a series of Bugs Bunny gags. So, without further ado, here's "Duck! Rabbit, Duck!"_

One day, it was snowing outside and Plucky Duck got an idea.

"Say, since we're shooting a new cartoon in the winter, I think I'll have a little fun with this 'Duck Season, Rabbit Season' scenario," Plucky said.

Plucky left the studio to start a new cartoon with Buster Bunny and Stella.

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Duck! Rabbit, Duck!"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoon,  
>"Duck! Rabbit, Duck!" (1953, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris, Tom Ray and Abe Levitow  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Joe Alaskey and Amy Gross  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

In the month of January, there is a tree with a sign saying "Duck Season Open" on it, until a pair of green took the sign off with a pick ax. They did the same with other signs, but used his hands to take the other one off.

Suddenly, the owner of the hands is shown to be Plucky Duck, who was humming a song as he is warming up by the fire made by the "Duck Season" signs.

"I am a duck, bent on self preservationum-minum," Plucky said to the audience.

Meanwhile, Stella, who was wearing her trademark winter gear, was singing "A-Hunting We Will Go" while looking for some wild game.

"I'm a red hot sportswoman after wild game," Stella said, then noticed Plucky standing by a tree promoting "Rabbit Season". "Oh, boy, rabbit stew!"

Plucky now had a sign saying, "Follow the Yellow Line", as Stella followed it, seeing signs that said "This Way to Rabbit" along the way.

Plucky tossed his sign away as he tiptoed to a rabbit hole where his friend Buster Bunny lived.

"Oh, Buster, Buster, neighbor, can you spare a cup of black strap molasses?" Plucky said near the rabbit hole as he tiptoed away.

"One cup of black strap molasses coming right up!" Buster said as Stella shot the cup from behind. "Funny, I didn't think molasses would run in January."

"Now, I got you, you rabbit stew, you!" Stella said.

"Look, doc. Are you looking for some trouble?" Buster said as he put up his leg, revealing a "Fricasseeing Rabbit" band. "I'm not a stewing rabbit, I'm a fricasseeing rabbit."

"Fricasseeing rabbit?" Stella asked.

"Have you got a fricasseeing rabbit license?" Buster asked.

"Well, no, but..." Stella said.

"Do you know what the penalty is for shooting a fricasseeing rabbit without a fricasseeing rabbit license?" Buster asked.

Plucky began to get annoyed as he came up to Stella.

"Just a par-boil minute. What is this, a cooking class? Shoot him! Shoot him!" Plucky said.

"But, I haven't got a license to shoot a fricasseeing rabbit," Stella said.

Plucky made a "What a doofus" stare and walked over to Buster with a smirk.

"Don't go away, Danielle Boob, I'll be back in a flash," Plucky said as he walked over to Buster with a paper and pencil. "This license permits bearer to shoot a frica-fricasa... Hey, bud, how do you spell 'fricasseeing'?"

"F-R-I-C-A-S-S-E-E-I-N-G... uh, D-U-C-K," Buster said as Plucky wrote it down on the paper.

"Here you are, leather stocking, all nice and legal," Plucky said as he gave Stella the license. "Hurry up, hurry up, the fine print doesn't mean a thing."

Stella just stared at the audience.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Plucky said.

Stella just shrugged and shot Plucky, making his bill spin around until it stopped on the right side. Plucky then put his bill back into place.

"Here, let me see that thing," Plucky said as he read the paper. "Welp, I guess I'm the goat."

Buster went into his hole and pulled up a "Goat Season Open" sign.

"What?" Plucky said.

Stella shot Plucky again, making his mouth upside down and open. Plucky closed his mouth and walked over to Buster.

"You're a dirty dog," Plucky said.

"And you are a dirty skunk," Buster said.

"I'm a dirty skunk? Do I look like Pepe Le Pew? I'm a dirty skunk?" Plucky said in shock as Buster pulled up a "Dirty Skunk Season" sign.

Stella shot Plucky once again, making his bill go on him like an ice cream cone. Plucky put his bill back on the right place.

"Brother, am I a pigeon," Plucky said as Buster put up a "Pigeon Season" sign.

Stella shot Plucky again, making his catch his bill before it fell off. He put the bill back on and walked over to Stella, following her behind a rock.

"Look, sister, What you need is a little briefing. Let's go over there and talk privately for a moment," Plucky said. "Okay, now let's get back to fundamentals."

Buster just shrugged to the audience as he made a snow bunny.

Meanwhile, Plucky was finishing telling Stella the "hunting fundamentals".

"Alright, now let's go over this once more. What are you?" Plucky said.

"I'm a hunter," Stella said.

"And what season is this?"

"It's rabbit season."

"And, there's a rabbit! Shoot him! Shoot him!" Plucky said.

Stella ran over to the rabbit hole and shot the snowman version of Buster.

"Oh, my, he's disintegrated!" Stella said with a gasp.

"Eh, what's up, doc? How are things going down here on Earth?" Buster asked as he floated down from nowhere on an umbrella.

Plucky just smacked his face in annoyance.

"Sorry, Mr. Rabbit, I hope I didn't hurt you too much when I killed you," Stella said.

"Are you serious? Why if he's dead, then I'm Foghorn Leghorn!" Plucky said.

Buster then held up a "Foghorn Leghorn Season" sign.

Stella shot Plucky again, making his bill drop again. Plucky puts it back on as he walked back to the rock with Stella.

"More briefing?" Stella asked.

"More briefing," Plucky said.

5 minutes later, Plucky was finished telling Stella about his plan.

"So then, you got it straight. You're not going to listen to anymore signs. You're just going to listen to me, right?" Plucky said.

"Right," Stella said.

Back at the rabbit hole, Buster put on a rubber swimming hat with a duck bill as he said, "Quack, quack."

"Ah-ha! So, that's his little game, is it?" Plucky said as he came out of the rock. "Shoot the duck! Shoot the duck!"

Stella came out and shot the first duck she saw... Plucky. Plucky's bill was wide open and he closed it and went on a ranting rampage.

"Oh, shoot me again! I enjoy it! I love the smell of burnt feathers and gunpowder and cordite! I'm an elk! Shoot me! Go on, it's Elk Season! I'm a fiddler crab! Why don't you shoot me? It's Fiddler Crab Season!"

Later on, Buster came out as the Game Warden as Plucky walked away.

"What have I done? Where did I take the wrong turn?" Plucky asked himself.

"Oh, Mr. Game Warden, I hope you can help me. I've been told I can shoot rabbits, and goats, and pigeons, and mongooses, and Foghorn Leghorns, and dirty skunks, and ducks!" Stella said. "Could you please tell what season it really is?"

"Why, certainly, my girl, it's Baseball Season," Buster said as he took out a baseball.

Stella just made a looney face and just laughed like a Looney Tune for a bit before she began to shoot at the baseball.

"Here, girl! Go get it! Go get it!" Buster said as Stella shot at the baseball until she disappeared.

"Got rid of her, eh?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah, that takes care of her," Buster said as he took off his hat. "Now, look, just tell me, between the two of us, what season is it, really?"

"Oh, don't be so naive, Buster. Why, everyone knows it's really Duck Season," Plucky said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Elmer Fudd and other hunters shot at Plucky numerous times before they left. Plucky was disheveled as he crawled to Buster.

"You're despicable!" Plucky said.

Buster just smirked at the audience as the cartoon's iris comes in.

The _Merrie Melodies _green rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	24. The Beanstalk Story and Beanstalk Bunny

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 24: Beanstalk Bunny  
><strong>_A/N: Seventh chapter without a cold open sequence. This one is an update of one of my favorite Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck cartoons, "Beanstalk Bunny". Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck team up to evade the grip of the Giant Bupkus. So, here's "Beanstalk Bunny"!_

_**Buster Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Beanstalk Bunny"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Daffy cartoon,  
>"Beanstalk Bunny" (1955, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris, Richard Thompson and Abe Levitow  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Joe Alaskey and Dorian Harewood  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

In a kingdom far away, salesman Yosemite Sam was walking away with a cow, after selling Plucky Duck some "magic beans".

"Now, there goes a salesman. He trades me out of a perfectly good, grade-A homogenized white cow and for what? Three stupid beans," Plucky said as he looked at the three beans. "Jack, you're a jerk."

Plucky threw the beans in an open house, later noticing that the house broke apart as the giant beanstalk began to grow to the sky.

"Sufferin' Succotash! A beanstalk and all the way up to the sky, too," Plucky said. "Well, I better get to work on climbing that thing or we won't have any picture."

Later, Plucky began to climb up the beanstalk to the sky.

"You know, this must be the story where Jack climbs up to the sky and gets all of those solid gold goodies, and I'm Jack," Plucky said as he bumped his head into something.

He looked and saw that the beanstalk had picked up a bed where he was climbing and Buster Bunny (playing You-Know-Who) was sleeping in it.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster said as he woke up.

"What's up? What's up?" Plucky said as he got into Buster's face. "It's gold and jewels, that's what's up! But, there just isn't enough for the both of us, so, off you go!"

Plucky then kicked the bed that Buster was in, and it fell down with a crash, leaving Buster to hang on to a vine.

"I don't remember any rabbits in _Jack and the Beanstalk_," Buster said. "Well, there's gonna be one in this one!"

Buster began to climb up after Plucky.

Meanwhile, Plucky continued climbing until he reached the top and started to walk around.

"Boy, this is the kind of story I like. I can taste all those pieces of eight and doubloons and tripbloons and, uh, quadrooploons, and, uh, quintrooploons."

Plucky stopped in front of a gaint foot and saw that Bupkus (from _Space Jam_) was looking down at him.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an English duck!" Bupkus said.

"After all, money isn't everything," Plucky said as he ran away.

Buster made it to the top as he noticed that Plucky was running from Bupkus. Buster grabbed Plucky's tailfeathers before he ran away.

"Let me go in the name of humanity!" Plucky said as Buster slapped him several times.

Bupkus laughed evilly as he got closer.

"Hold on, Pluckster, let me handle this," Buster said.

"I smell the blood of an English rabbit!" Bupkus said.

"Look, doc, you're the giant in the story of _Jack and the Beanstalk_, right?" Buster asked.

"Yeah," Bupkus answered.

"And the giant in the story of _Jack and the Beanstalk_ wasn't after no rabbit, right?" Buster asked as Bupkus shook his head. "He was after Jack, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Bupkus said.

"All right, then, he is Jack," Buster said, pointing at Plucky.

"It's a lie! It's a lie! My name is, uh, Johnny Bravo," Plucky said as he pointed at Buster. "His name is Jack!"

"No, Plucky, you're Jack, alright," Buster said.

"I am not! You're Jack!" Plucky said.

"You're Jack and you know it because it s a fact," Buster said.

Bupkus just stared at the audience with an annoyed look.

"I guess I'll have to open up with a pair of Jacks," Bupkus said as he grabbed Buster and Plucky. "I'll grind your bones to make me bread!"

Bupkus cackled evilly as he went back to the castle.

In the kitchen, Bupkus found some supplies to grind Buster and Plucky's bones. He later found a pepper grind.

"This ought to grind their bones pretty nicely," Bupkus said.

In the glass case, Plucky saw this with horror as Buster was watching this calmly. Plucky tried to warn Buster about their coming doom, but he wasn't listening. After minutes of talking, Plucky just went into the same position as Buster.

Buster suddenly produced an ACME Glass Cutter out of his pocket. Plucky jumped onto him and kissed him on his cheek.

"There! I think everything's ready. WHAT?" Bupkus said as he saw the glass-cutting holes shaped like Buster and Plucky on the glass.

Buster and Plucky ran with Bupkus on their tails.

They ran under the door while Bupkus passed them. Buster was about to run into a giant object, but Plucky pulled him out.

"Oh, no, you don't! That's my hiding place," Plucky said as he ran inside the object.

He later came out, noticing that it was a mouse trap. Plucky glared at Buster after being snapped by the trap.

"You could've stood up for your rights, you know," Plucky said. "You milksop!"

"Fe Fi Fo Fum!" Bupkus said.

Buster and Plucky ran under the doorway and went onto two bottles of champagne. Buster went on one bottle cork, while Plucky went on the other.

"Fire one!" Buster said as he popped his cork.

"Fire two!" Plucky said as he popped his cork.

The corks later fell into the pocket of Bupkus' jacket on the hanger.

"Ah-ha!" Bupkus said as he ran to his pocket to pick up a box of snuff powder.

"ACHOO!" Buster said after sneezing.

"Gesundheit!" Plucky said from inside the pocket.

Bupkus heard Plucky and picked up a pocket knife where Plucky hid inside.

"Click," Plucky said nervously.

Plucky ran up Bupkus' arm as Buster did the same.

The two ran around Bupkus' face, confusing the giant, until Plucky went into one ear while Buster went into the other. Bupkus just stared in confusion until Buster and Plucky crashed into each other.

"You stupid rabbit! Watch where you're going!" Plucky yelled.

"Alright, you rascals!" Bupkus yelled as his eyes were angered. "Come on out or I'll smoke you out!"

Bupkkus plugged his ears with two corks, put a cigarette in his mouth and lit the match, making Buster's head pop up and blow it out. Bupkus lit another match, but Plucky blew it out. Bupkus lit another, but Buster blew it out, then Plucky blew out the next match and finally, Buster blew out the last one. Bupkus took the cigarette out of his mouth and pushed it out to reveal Buster and Plucky.

"He's Jack," Plucky said, pointing at Buster.

They jumped onto his body and started to tickle him, making Bupkus laugh as Buster and Plucky slid down Bupkus' leg to the ground.

"Hey, you, come back here!" Bupkus yelled as he chased after them.

They ran under the door and hid beneath a wall. Buster put his foot down, making Bupkus trip, sending him falling to the floor, making him unconscious as he landed down hard.

"Hey, what do you know? He's colder than a founded flounder," Plucky said.

Buster grabbed Plucky's hand and ran out of the castle, but Plucky slapped his hands away.

"Take your hands off of me! I came here for those solid-gold goodies and I'm not leaving without them," Plucky said. "On the account of I am greedy."

Plucky then ran back to the castle.

"Aw, well, suit yourself," Buster said. "I guess I'll-"

Buster stopped as he saw rows of big carrots. He walked slowly to one of them, taking pieces of the carrots.

Later that night, Buster, who had a cart filled with carrot chunks as he ate one of his carrots, rested near one of the carrots.

"You know, I wonder what happened to that screwball duck," Buster said.

Back in the castle, Bupkus was reading a book by the fire, forgetting about what had happened. He yawned before picking up a watch... with Plucky using his hands and legs as the minute and hour hands.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," Plucky said before looking at the audience. "Eh, it's a living."

Plucky continued ticking as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	25. Temporary Livings and Blanko & Bugsy

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 25: Blanko and Bugsy  
><strong>One afternoon in his rabbit hole, Bugs was watching the weather, knowing that it was going to rain this evening.

"Hmm... it's going to rain, eh? Oh, well, I guess I'll find a temporary living spot for the time being," Bugs said as he left to find a temporary home.

He later stopped at an apartment that was close to his rabbit hole.

"Ah, there we are!" Bugs said. "I hope that Rocky and Mugsy don't come back to make this their hide-out joint again, like last time."

Little did Bugs know, his peace and tranquility was going to be interrupted by two new crooks.

_**Bugs Bunny in...  
><strong>__**"Blanko and Bugsy"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
>"Bugsy and Mugsy" (1957, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy and Art Davis  
><em>_Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Joey Carmen and Steve Hehela  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

It was a dark and stormy night over at ACME Acres, where a rabbit hole had a sign saying "Moved to Temporary Quarters". In a nearby building, Bugs Bunny is at the basement, looking at his humble abode.

"Hey, this is ideal, dry as a bone. What more could a rabbit want?" Bugs said as he later heard police sirens. "Hey, what's that?"

A car stopped in front of the house as they heard footsteps running up the stairs. In the living room, Bang and Blanko ran up into the room, looking out the window as the police cars drove away.

"Well, looks like we gave 'em the slip, Blanko," Bang said.

"Yeah, Bang, we sure did. I wish I was smart like you, boss!" Blanko said.

"Turn it on the radio," Bang said.

"Okay, boss," Blanko said as he turned on the radio.

"The police believed the robbery is the work of the criminals Bang and his pal Blanko..." Wile E. Coyote said as Bugs heard from the basement.

"Turn it off the radio," Bang said.

"Gee, some haul!" Blanko said as he was about to touch it, but Bang smacked his hand with his gun.

"Yeah, all fourteen karat," Bang said.

"Carrots? Carrots? Who, what, where, when, who, what, where, who, when?" Bugs said, popping out of the rabbit hole.

"Hey, Blanko, we better get some shut-eye if we're going to pull that job tomorrow," Bang said.

"Okay, boss!" Blanko said.

"Why those doity crooks? Someone should teach those crooks crime doesn't pay, and it looks like that someone's gotta be me!" Bugs said.

Meanwhile, Bang and Blanko slept in a chair and on the couch, respectively. Bugs placed a telephone head on the chair that Bang was sleeping on.

"Hello? Calling Bang. Hello? Bang, am I getting through to you, Bang?" Bugs said.

Bang's cigar pointed up a bit.

"They're saying you trust your pal Blanko with that suitcase of jewelry. Heh heh, don't make me laugh."

Bang woke up and looked around to see who was talking to him. He just shrugged it off and went back to sleep as Bugs placed the phone back on the chair.

"Look at Blanko over there, pretending he's asleep, and all this time, he's thinking, getting ideas," Bugs said.

Bang woke up and looked at Blanko, who was sleeping on the couch. He walked over to him and slapped Blanko in the face a couple of times.

"That'll teach youse to get ideas," Bang said.

"But, boss, you know I don't get any ideas!" Blanko said.

"Well, see that ya don't," Bang said as he walked back to the chair.

Bang and Blanko continued sleeping as Bugs snuck towards Blanko, putting an axe in his hand. He placed the phone back on Bang's chair and continued talking to him.

"Listen, Bang, you're not going to be fooled by that smooth talk, are you? They don't call him the 'Detroit Butcher' for nothing. He's probably waiting for you to fall asleep and then... O-rick!" Bugs said.

Bang woke up again and noticed that Blanko was holding an axe. He snuck by the couch and grabbed the axe, chopping the arm off of the couch when Blanko dodged.

"Dirty scheme didn't work, did it?" Bang asked.

Blanko's hat split in two as he looked at Bang with a smile.

"That Bang, a million laughs," Blanko said with a laugh.

5 minutes later, the two Monstars went back to sleep, until Blanko woke up and checked to see if Bang is going to do something bad.

"Heh heh, that Bang," Blanko said.

Inside the ceiling, Bugs began to unscrew the ceiling lamp to fall on Bang. Blanko saw the screws and quickly got a ladder to stop the ceiling lamp from falling, but it later fell on Bang.

"Blanko, c'mere," Bang said.

"B-B-But, boss, I..." Blanko said as Bang began to kick Blanko a few times.

"Maybe that'll teach ya a lesson. Now, get back on the couch and go to sleep."

"Okay, boss."

Later that night, Bugs placed a stick of dynamite in Bang's mouth and walked over to Blanko, who was asleep.

"Hey, Blanko, c'mere. Give me a light," Bugs said in Bang's voice.

"Okay, boss, yeah, boss, yeah, yeah. Gee, I'm glad you're not mad at me no more," Blanko said as he lit the dynamite. The dynamite later blew up in Bang's face, who was angered. "Aww, now you're mad at me again. But, but, boss..."

Bang kicked Blanko again as Bugs listened from the basement.

"Now, get in the bathroom," Bang said as he tossed Blanko in the bathroom. "_**NOW, GO TO SLEEP!**_"

Bang whacked Blanko on the head with a baseball bat and left the room.

Bang went back to sleep again, until Bugs was sawing a hole around him. Bang fell down the hole and crashed down. He got back out, shooting his guns to find out who did it.

Bugs placed the saw in Blanko's hand in the other room and quickly left. Bang ran into the other room and saw that Blanko had the saw in his hand.

"I don't know how youse done it... _**BUT I KNOW YOUSE DONE IT!**_" Bang yelled as he began to beat up Blanko, leaving the room afterwards.

Back in the other room, Blanko was knocked out as Bugs put roller skates on his feet. In the living room, Bang is still awake and waiting to see if Blanko is going to strike once more. In the basement, Bugs used a magnet to control Blanko's skates.

Blanko began to skate around Bang in the living room. Bang is confused about what Blanko was doing, to which Blanko just shrugged.

"Blanko, get off those skates," Bang said as Blanko slammed into him. "So, you want a showdown, huh?"

Bang punched Blanko, crashing him to the wall. Bugs continuously used the magnet to control Blanko as Bang kept on punching him. This continued until the police arrived to arrest Bang and Blanko.

Later on, Bang and Blanko were in the police car as they were going to jail.

"I wonder how they found out where we were," Bang said.

"But, but, boss..." Blanko tried to explain, but Bang began to beat him up once again.

"Isn't it amazing what you can do with some wires and a few electric bulbs?" Bugs said to himself.

It later revealed that Bugs made a sign entitled, "Bang's Hideout", as this proves that Bugs helped the police with the whereabouts of Bang and Blanko. The sign continued lighting as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _green rings then appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	26. Storybooks and Red Riding Hoodwinked

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 26: Red Riding Hoodwinked  
><strong>_A/N: An update of the classic Looney Tunes cartoon, "Red Riding Hoodwinked", Bloom stars as the Red Riding Hood of the cartoon. In this adventure, she is delivering a gift to her grandmother: Daffy Duck. However, Darcy and Charles M. Wolf try to get their hands on them._

_**Daffy Duck and Darcy in...  
><strong>__**"Red Riding Hoodwinked"**_

Based on the Tweety & Sylvester cartoon,  
>"Red Riding Hoodwinked" (1955, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Ted Bonnicksen and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Molly C. Quinn, Joe Alaskey, Caren Manuel and Rob Paulsen  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

A book opens to reveal a red hood and cape, later showing a 14-year old girl wearing it.

_Once upon a time, there was a little red hood and cape and because it was always worn by a certain teenage girl, she was called Red Riding Hood. This teenage girl lived in a modest little house in the city._ _One morning, Bloom had planned to visit her grandmother and bring her a gift_.

Bloom walked out of her house, carrying a basket that had her gift inside.

_She started to catch the bus to Grandma's house, which was in the country_.

As she skips down the sidewalk, some hair pointed up as Darcy, who was a carrot in her mouth, popped out of her house and saw Daffy Duck inside the basket. Darcy smirked evilly at Daffy as she threw the carrot away in disgust. Darcy zoomed out of the house and ran after Bloom.

Bloom was waiting for the bus to Grandma's House. She later walked inside after it stopped for her and Daffy. Unknown to Bloom and Daffy, Darcy began to chase them, but she got hit, sending her backwards once the doors closed on her. Afterwards, Darcy started to chase on the side of the bus.

Daffy noticed Darcy running beside the bus.

"I tawt I taw a Trix girl!" Daffy said to the audience.

Darcy continued to follow the bus into the country until she hit a wooden sign. After she slid down, she saw Bloom, still carrying Daffy in the basket, walking through the woods. As Bloom walked into the woods, Darcy chased after her.

Elsewhere, Charles M. Wolf was tiptoeing through the trees as he later saw a sign saying "Charles M. Wolf" pointing at him.

"Oh, alright, alright, they know who I am!" Charles said as he slapped the sign away. He later saw Bloom with a basket in her hand. "Say, here comes, um, what's her name?"

Another sign appeared, saying "You mean Bloom/Red Riding Hood?".

"Oh, yeah, here comes Red Riding Hood," Charles said as he stopped in front of Bloom and Daffy. "Aha! Where are you going, Miss.. eh, eh?"

"Bloom aka Little Red Riding Hood," Daffy said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Charles said. "Where are you going with the basket, Red Riding Hood?"

"It's a present for my Granny," Bloom said as Darcy ran down the path and hid behind a tree. "Well, goodbye, Mr. Wolf. I better get going."

"Well, goodbye, Miss, um... hmm, what's that girl's name again?"

"Red Riding Hood," Darcy whispered from the tree.

"Oh, yeah, goodbye, Red Riding Hood," Charles said as he smirked evilly. "Going to Grandma's House, eh? Hmm, that gives me an idea."

"Going to Grandma's House, eh?" Darcy said to herself. "Hmm, that gives _me _an idea."

Charles and Darcy ran down the path until they reach two paths with two signs: "To Grandma's House" and "Short-Cut". Charles ran down the shortcut path with Darcy following behind him. Later seeing Darcy in front of him, Charles glared at her as he went in front. Darcy just smiled nervously and ran back.

"Now, where was I going? Oh, yeah, Grandma's House!" Charles said as he chuckled evilly.

At a mansion in the middle of the woods, Charles was pushing Granny out of the house.

"Alright, come on, Granny, out you go, out, out, out, out, out!" Charles said as he tossed Granny her suitcase. "AND, STAY OUT!"

Granny just glared at the door in anger.

"Ooh, that wolf! One of these days... one of these days... POW! Right in the kisser!"

Granny put on a bus driver's hat, grabbed her suitcase and stormed off.

Inside the house, Charles was getting dressed into Granny's nightgown and cap. He was about to go into the bed, but, when he lifted the covers, Darcy was wearing a purple nightgown and cap.

"Listen, kid, you're muscling in on my racket!" Charles said.

Bloom began to knock on the door. Knowing who it was, Darcy and Charles started to run around the room, trying to find a place to hide.

"Quick, quick! Under the bed!" Charles said, pointing under the bed.

"Granny, are you home?" Bloom called.

Darcy went under the bed while Charles went into the bed.

"Come in, eh..." Charles said as he began to ask Darcy what was the kid's name. "Quick, what's that kid's name again?"

"Red Riding Hood," Darcy said.

"Come in, Red Riding Hood," Charles said in a Granny-type voice.

Bloom walked in, holding Daffy in the basket.

"Good morning, Granny. I brought you a present," Bloom said.

"Just set it down, darling," Charles said.

Bloom set the basket down as Darcy poked her head out from under the bed.

"Hello, Red Riding Hood's Grandma. What'cha doing under the bed?" Daffy said.

"My, Granny, what big eyes, nose and sharp teeth you have," Bloom said.

"The better to see, smell and _**EAT YOU WITH!**_" Charles said.

"Ah! The Big Bad Wolf!" Bloom said as she ran off.

"Eek! The bad, bad Trix girl!" Daffy said as he zoomed out of the room.

Daffy ran out of the door and went into the hallway, but later ran with Bloom following him. Charles was about to follow them, but Darcy opened the door and hit Charles by accident.

Darcy used a bucket of water and splashed it on Charles. Charles woke up from his daze and hit Darcy with the bucket for a few times until they noticed that their dinners are getting away.

Bloom and Daffy ran back inside and Bloom locked the door.

Outside, Charles and Darcy ran back and started to pound on the door. Charles then tiptoed to the back door to knock it down, but he hit himself.

Darcy used a long rubberband and put it on the door while Charles used a log to break the door down. Charles later got the door down successfully, but Darcy was about to hit him with a big boulder. The boulder hit Charles as he was in a daze.

Bloom and Daffy ran out of the door once the door was clear. They ran through the woods to the bus station and made signals to stop the bus. Bloom and Daffy walked in as the bus stopped before Charles and Darcy made it. They ran to the next bus stop and made some more signals.

The bus stopped and Charles and Darcy were fighting to see who would go in first. As they both went in, however, a fist punched Charles and Darcy out of the bus, making them crash into trees. It turns out that Granny was the bus driver and finally got the chance to protect her granddaughter and her gift by punching the wolf and the Trix girl out.

"I told them... one of these days..." Granny said with a smile.

"POW! Right in the kisser!" Bloom and Daffy said as they watched the dazed wolf and Trix girl as the cartoon ends with an iris-out.

The _Looney Tunes _green-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	27. When Speedy Gonzales Meets Stella

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 27: It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around the House  
><strong>_A/N: The first "character-driven" cartoon to feature the "Abstract WB" titles, as well as being Speedy Gonzales' first appearance on the One-Shots Show. Here's "It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around the House"!_

_**Speedy Gonzales and Stella in...  
><strong>__**"It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around the House"**_

Based on the Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales cartoon,  
>"It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around the House" (1965, directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Story by John W. Dunn  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Don Williams, Bob Matz and Norm McCabe  
><em>_Layouts and Backgrounds by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Molly C. Quinn, Joe Alaskey and Amy Gross  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Produced by David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng  
><em>_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One day at Bloom's house, Sylvester was chasing Speedy around the house, knocking into various objects along the way.

"Sthand sthill, ya little cheese thief!" Sylvester said. "How can you expect me to catch ya if you keep running around like that?"

Bloom walked in the room where Sylvester and Speedy were chasing each other.

"Oh, my! Stop it, stop it! Oh, dear," Bloom said.

Speedy later ran to the pool as Sylvester stopped and looked at the water.

"Alright, where are ya, mouse?" Sylvester said. "I know you didn't run over. You can't fool me."

Unknown to Sylvester, Speedy snuck up behind him as he was looking for him.

"Eee-ha!" Speedy yelled, causing Sylvester to splash into the pool.

Bloom saw her connected Looney Tune being scared to death by Speedy Gonzales, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"That does it! I've had all I can take from that Speedy Gonzales! I'll get rid of him if it's the last thing I do," Bloom said as she walked to the phone.

"Holy frijoles, why does she want to get rid of me?" Speedy said. "I'm so little, I don't take up much room and I don't eat much."

Meanwhile, Bloom was calling the Jet Age Pest Control Agency.

"Hello? Is this the Jet Age Pest Control? I have a pest that I want controlled," Bloom said.

A few minutes later, the Jet Age Pest Control van pulled up in the driveway and Stella rung the doorbell as Bloom answered it.

"Good day, madam, Jet Age Exterminator Service at your service," Stella said. "When you've got a pest in your nest, we'll remove it with zest!"

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. I want you to get rid of a mouse," Bloom said.

"A mouse, madam? Did I understand you to say _a _mouse? Singular?"

"Yes, but watch out, he's no ordinary mouse. Just look at what he did to my poor connected Looney Tune."

Sylvester was in a pet cage, shaking after Speedy scared him.

"Oh, there, there, Sylvester, I'll take you to the vet right now. In the meantime, Stella, you can get rid of that mouse."

Stella decided to find Speedy Gonzales by using a stethoscope. Speedy saw the stethoscope and screamed in it, causing Stella to crash through the ceiling.

"Now that I know where that pesky rodent is, he's doomed," Stella said.

Stella laid out a fancy cheese dinner for her little speedy pest.

"Let's see, let's go right into Plan B," Stella said as she laid out the dinner party. "There! Perfect to the last detail!"

The scent of the cheese got Speedy out of his hole and had him eating it. Before he began to eat it, Stella trapped Speedy in a net.

"A-ha! Now, I got you, you little rodent!"

Speedy began to run around the house as Stella held on to him. When he got to his hole, Stella crashed into it, leaving her in a daze.

Stella was reading an Exterminator's Manual for a new plan.

"If the pest shows unusual resistence, use Plan C. Yeah, Plan C!"

Stella put glue on the floor, waiting for Speedy's appearance. Speedy appeared right next to her and scared her up to the ceiling as she held the paintbrush.

"Hey, Senora Stella, what are you doing on the ceiling?" Speedy asked.

"Listen, mouse! Up until now, I have prided myself on an impersonal, unemotional approach to my work, but you, sir, are destroying all of that!" Stella said as she later fell to the glue on the ground. "Just one more minute, mother, that's all I ask."

Speedy screamed again, getting Stella stuck on the ceiling once again.

"He's just plain despicable!" Stella said as she fell to the ground once again, leaving a hole on the ceiling.

Stella referred to the Exterminator's manual once again for more further plans, and the right one came into her head.

Stella rode on a vacuum cleaner to suck Speedy up.

"That little rodent is practically in the bag!" Stella said.

Speedy began to run from Stella as she later drove right into the pool, causing her to suck up all of the water, later blowing it up. She fell on the diving board and fell in the pool, leaving a huge crack on it.

"Mother wanted me to be a concert violinist."

Stella decided to pull in a plan that would work this time. She had a robotic mouse disposal machine handy as Speedy watched her.

"Hey, Ms. Stella, what is that thing? A do-it-yourself kit?" Speedy asked.

"No, it isn't, Mr. Nosy, it's a do-it-to-you kit!" Stella said. "You are about to have the honor of being the first mouse of being disposed by the latest of mouse disposals! To activate said machine, all you need is a printed image to insert into the machine's memory unit. Sic 'em, boy!"

The Mouse Disposal machine began to chase Speedy around the chair until he saw a comic book cover with Stella and Daffy Duck. Speedy put the book in the machine's memory unit and caused it to chase Stella.

Stella saw the machine coming after her as she ran out of the house.

"No, no! Get away! Not me, stupid! Not me!" Stella screamed as she ran off.

Back at the house, Speedy saw this and laughed it off.

"You know, it's pretty nice to have a mouse around the house, no?" Speedy said to the audience as the cartoon ends.

The "Abstract WB" logo begins to appear piece-by-piece as "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON" is written on the screen as the two Os "pop out" of the logo, then pop back into the logo. "A VITAGRAPH RELEASE" later appears on the bottom left as "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" plays. The _Looney Tunes _logo appears on the bottom right.


	28. The Royal Cooks and Shishka Warners

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 28: Shishka-Warners  
><strong>_A/N: Another chapter without a cold open. In this update of "Shishka-Bugs", Yakko Warner takes the role of the cool and clever rabbit as he goes into a battle of wits to Cleo de Nile's Yosemite Sam. Layla makes her debut appearance on this show, and Yakko makes his first appearance in a "non-cold open" WB One-Shot. Here's "Shishka-Warners"!_

_**Yakko Warner in ...  
><strong>__**"Shishka-Warners"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
>"Shishka-Bugs" (1962, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
>Story by Brandon Franklin<br>__Animation by Ken Harris, Gerry Chiniquy and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Givens  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Rob Paulsen, Cree Summer and Christina Rodriquez  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

"Being a cook for the queen isn't all that's cracked up to be," Cleo said as she walked into _Ye Queen's Castle_ with a basket full of groceries. "Lugging groceries up this hill three times a day, working over a hot stove, and what thanks do I get? *mimics the queen* 'Cook! Where's my lunch? Where's my dinner?' Ooh! That Bronx-Brooklyn, annoying, prima donna crepe suzette. I hate her!"

"Cook!" The queen named Layla yelled, wearing royal clothing. "Where's my lunch? Where's my dinner? Cook!"

Cleo ran out with a tray of dishes for the Queen Layla.

"Comin' right up! Comin' right up!" Cleo said. "A dish fit for a queen, your most honorable, worshipful, distinguished majesty. Louisiana Bayou Back Bay Bunny Borderlaise a la Antoine, Cream of Sir Loin of Beef with Kreplach Sauce on the Rocks."

Layla, after looking at the dishes, stood up and kicked the dish.

"Ooh! Take it away!" Layla said. "Every day, it's the same thing! I want something new! Fix me Hasenpfeffer right away!"

"Hasenpfeffer? Oh, yes, your majesty," Cleo said as she ran back to the kitchen. "Hasenpfeffer comin' right up, yes, madam."

Cleo then takes a look at the audience.

"Hasenpfeffer, what's Hasenpfeffer? Your most honorable majestic majesty graciousness, did you say Hasenpfeffer?"

Layla threw a bowl of cream in Cleo's face as she yelled, "YES! Hasenpfeffer!"

"Ooh, I hate that honorable royal majestic graciousness!" Cleo said.

Cleo was looking through the cookbook for the Hasenpfeffer recipe.

"Hasenpfeffer? Let's see ..." Cleo said as she later heard a knock at the door. "Well, what do you want?"

At the door, Yakko Warner was standing there with a cup.

"Good afternoon, let me introduce myself as one of the woodland creatures residing in the Queen's Forest, and being that there is such a close relationship, I assume it would not be too improper to borrow a couple of diced carrots, right?" Yakko said.

"The answer is no!" Cleo yelled as she slammed the door. "Dirty, no-account, cartoon characters always borrowing things." Cleo walked back to the cookbook. "Let's see, where was I? Oh, here it is: Hasenpfeffer! Ingredients: One medium-sized Warner, 4 potatoes ... Warner? WARNER?"

Cleo realized that this was a Warner Brother dish as she ran out to catch Yakko.

"Oh, Mr. Warner! Wait! Wait, Mr. Warner Brother!"

Cleo was walking Yakko into her kitchen.

"The Queen wants little old me for dinner?" Yakko asked. "Really and truly?"

"She'd never forgive me if I didn't HAVE you," Cleo said.

"I didn't know she knew my name."

"Oh, sure. She called you Hasenpfeffer."

"Hasenpfeffer? Heh, that's a funny name," Yakko said. "Uh, anyhow, I couldn't go. I'm not prepared."

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you," Cleo said. "Just get in this pot here."

Cleo put Yakko in a pot.

"Gee, thanks, doc," Yakko said.

"Now, 1 sliced turnip, 2 stalks of celery, add pepper and salt and a dash of Tabasco sauce," Cleo said as she added in the ingredients.

"My, my, what nobility has to put up with just to have dinner?" Yakko said to the audience. "Heh, I'm glad I'm a Warner."

"Now, place Warner into the oven and heat oven to 450 degrees," Cleo said.

"450 degrees? Too hot for me," Yakko said as he jumped out of the pot. "I just remembered that I have another commitment. Please extend my regrets to her majesty. I bid you farewell, arrivederci, sayonara, and all that sort of cheers."

Cleo blocked the door, holding an axe, causing Yakko to turn back to the pot.

"Oh, no, you're not, you're staying!" Cleo said. "I insist!"

"Okay, okay, if it's that important," Yakko said, then turned to the audience. "Looks like this girl wants this dinner party to be perfect."

Back outside, Layla was getting impatient.

"Cook! Cook! Where's my Hasenpfeffer?" Layla yelled.

Cleo closed the lid, picked up the pot and ran outside with a moving tray.

"Comin' right up, your majesty!" Cleo said.

Layla smiled as Cleo bowed down, taking off her hat.

"Bon appetite, O gracious majesty."

Layla smiled and opened the lid, only to see Yakko pop out of it.

"Hellooo Nurse!" Yakko said as he kissed her on the lips.

Layla spit out Yakko's kiss and glared at Cleo.

"You bonehead! That Hasenpfeffer is raw! Take it back and prepare it right or I'll have you drawn and quartered!" Layla said as Cleo quickly grabbed the pot with Yakko and ran back into the kitchen.

Cleo shoved the pot with Yakko into the oven.

"Now, get in there and don't come out 'til you're done!" Cleo yelled as she shut the door. She ran off and put up an hourglass. "This will take all of the giz work out of it."

The oven door opened and Yakko walked out of it.

"Phew, it's hot in there," Yakko said as he walked off.

"It's done!" Cleo said as she saw the hourglass going out.

"Cook! Cook!" Layla called.

Cleo ran out with the pot on the tray and put it in front of Layla.

"Your Hasenpfeffer!" Cleo said with a smile.

"Hmm ... This better be right," Layla said as she opened the lid.

A pie popped up and splattered all over Layla's face. Cleo knew she was in big trouble.

"Oh, no," Cleo said.

Layla was annoyed and couldn't take it anymore.

"GUARDS!" Layla yelled.

Daffy Duck and Porky Pig ran out off-screen. As Layla looked annoyed, Cleo is taken away by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig as she mumbles.

Outside, Layla put up a sign, saying "Royal Household - COOK WANTED".

Yakko walks in with the tray, showing that he became the new royal cook. He takes the tray to Layla.

"Your Hasenpfeffer, your royal majesty," Yakko said.

Layla opens the lid and takes out a carrot. She ate the carrot as she smacked her lips.

"If I didn't know this was Hasenpfeffer, I'd swear it was carrots," Layla said as she ate the rest of the carrot.

"It just goes to show ya how a one-eyed Jack (Warner) can beat a Queen!" Yakko said in a British Cockney accent as the cartoon closes.

The _Looney Tunes _red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen. "A VITAGRAPH RELEASE" appears under "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON" as both titles fade in.


	29. The Clever Character and Rabbit Rampage

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 29: Rabbit Rampage  
><strong>_A/N: In a direct sequel to "Duck's Reflucks", Buster Bunny finds himself at the hands of an unseen animator who changes the scenery, the soundtrack and even Buster himself! Soon, we find out who the actual animator is. This is the first one-shot where Buster Bunny surprisingly loses to a more clever character of his wits. Wonder which character it is? Cecil Turtle? Bugs Bunny? Speedy Gonzales? The Road Runner? Tweety Bird? Find out now! Here's "Rabbit Rampage"!_

_**Buster Bunny in ...  
><strong>__**"Rabbit Rampage"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd cartoon,  
>"Rabbit Rampage" (1955, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris and Ben Washam  
><em>_Layouts by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Maryke Hendrikse  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

A script opens up in an animation studio, featuring the lines of your usual _Looney Tunes_ cartoon (or, in particular, a Bugs Bunny/Buster Bunny cartoon). It then pans over to a piece of paper where a paintbrush paints the scenery of the woods. At first, it paints the rabbit hole on the ground, but a pencil erases that, and the paintbrush paints the hole in the sky. Buster Bunny pops out of it, yawning, not realizing that his hole was in the blue sky.

After he falls down, he looks at the audience and eats his carrot.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster said as he munches on a carrot. "Oh, you, huh? Well if you're the one that's going to draw this cartoon, then count me out. Capital O, capital U, capital T, OUT! So, goodbye to you and farewell to thee!"

Buster was about to jump into the rabbit hole until the pencil erases it, causing him to jump on his head.

"Look, buster, what's the idea?" Buster said. "I said I wasn't working with you and that is that!"

A paintbrush paints up on Buster's back, causing him to take the brush and break it.

"What's comin' off here, anyway?"

Buster then looks behind him and sees a yellow line.

"I got a good mind to call Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the Warner Brothers on you! You're a menace to society, and besides, I ..."

Buster stops as he looks at a sign saying, "I WON'T WORK", throwing it away in shock.

"What are you trying to do, make me lose my job? After all, I have worked here for years and built up goodwill, and ..."

Buster looks at another sign saying, "I REFUSE TO LIVE UP TO MY CONTRACT", as he leaves the scene in shock. He returns with a cloth, wiping off his back.

"Alright, you've made your point, you're the boss," Buster said. "Just cut out the shenanigans and I'll get to work. Now, uh, what's the first thing on the agen-"

Buster looks up to see a hat on his head.

"You know I'm not supposed to wear a hat!"

The paintbrush drew a female hat on Buster's head, angering him.

"Cut it out, you crazy idiot!"

The paintbrush kept on drawing a variety of hats on Buster's head, until it drew a top hat on him. To Buster, that was the last straw.

"That settles it!" Buster said. "Find yourself another character. I'm through! What a Leonardo DePunchie! What a straight-up Art Davis Expy!"

The paintbrush then draws the scenery upside down as Buster notices this. He climbs up into his rabbit hole as the paintbrush draws an anvil on his tail, causing him to fall into the ground. Buster takes off the rope and slides into a blank background.

"You no-good, blankety blank, rackin-frackin' .. what are you tryin' to do? Of all the dirty-" Buster said as the pencil erases his head.

Buster notices his missing head and requests for it to be drawn back on. The brush draws a pumpkin head on him.

"Okay, bub, you had your fun ... now, what about a RABBIT'S HEAD?" Buster said as the brush draws rabbit ears on his pumpkin head. "Alright, you comic book Rembrandt, make with the eraser!"

The pencil erases his head as the paintbrush draws a smaller head.

"Well, that's better. Why didn't you do it in the first place?" Buster said as he notices his large carrot. "Gads! What a huge carrot! Hey, what's the matter with my voice?"

Buster covers his head as the eraser erases his small head.

The paintbrush then draws Buster's head back to its normal size ... without the ears.

"Ears?" Buster said.

The paintbrush draws human ears on his head.

"Not human ears, my friend, RABBIT ears, long ones!"

The pencil erases the ears as the paintbrush draws two long rabbit ears.

"Don't be so dang literal!"

The pencil erases part of the long ears to make Buster more recognizable again.

"Brother, if I could only find a way out of this cartoon ..." Buster said as the pencil erases his tail. "Okay, you vandal, put that tail back!"

The paintbrush draws a black skunk's tail on Buster's behind.

"That is a skunk's tail, my friend, it belongs on a skunk!"

The pencil erases Buster and the paintbrush draws Pepe Le Pew in his place.

"Look, my contract clearly states that I am always to be drawn as a rabbit," Buster said as he eats a carrot in Pepe's body. "So, if you don't want to get yourself in a box of trouble, I suggest you ..."

The pencil erases him and the paintbrush draws him as the Bugs Bunny Prototype.

"Okay, okay, that's better," Buster said, then realizes something. "Holy Chuck Jones, look at my feet! Eek! Look at my face! It's just all apricot with a black nose and buckteeth!"

Buster just stands nonchalantly, waiting to be redrawn.

"Continue to draw me in this character, sister, and we'll BOTH be out of jobs!"

The pencil erases Buster (yet again) and draws him back to his more recognizable style.

"So, I'm back to being me again, huh?" Buster said. "What a novel idea. Are you sure you don't want to draw me as Tweety Bird or somethin'?"

The paintbrush was about to do just that until Buster said, "No! No! I take that back!"

"Now, look, why don't we be friends? Maybe we could both benefit, do somethin' revolutionary."

Just then, the paintbrush drew two different Buster Bunny characters as they both said, "Eh, what's up, doc?" while eating a carrot.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Buster said as he pushed out the two clones. "Out, you imposter! That's the last straw, the very, very, VERY last straw! I suggest you get Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in here at once, because I am not leaving this spot until you do so!"

The paintbrush decided to draw a train background as a train came in from out of nowhere. Buster heard it and moved out of the way. Buster just came back and knew that he couldn't defeat this one.

"Well, okay, but there's still one way out," Buster said while panting. "And, you can't stop me! Whoever you are, you must've defeated my mentor, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Porky Pig and all of those guys to be this clever. I must know, just WHO are you and what were you doing in Elmer Fudd's role in the first place?"

Buster pulled down a "The End" card, signaling the end of the "cartoon within a cartoon".

Back at the studio, it was revealed that it was actually Yasmin, who was changing up Buster Bunny's cartoon. She was there giggling as she turned to the audience.

"I may not be Elmer Fudd or Bugs Bunny for that matter, but still, I actually made my first appearance in this show, and already, I defeated that screwy rabbit!" Yasmin said as the cartoon closes.

The _Looney Tunes red rings _appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	30. Chyna Holdsclaw's Deja Boo Boo & A Bonus

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 30: Chyna Holdsclaw's Deja Boo-Boo  
><strong>_A/N: Your Mileage May Vary if this is an actual one-shot or not. In this one, Chyna Holdsclaw notices that the writers weren't being original in their latest cartoon. She asks them to find an original idea, "somewhat more friendlier". However, after playing the roles of Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester J. Pussycat, and the Barnyard Dawg, with the Cool Girl Clique playing the roles of the Road Runner (Brandy), Tweety Bird (Layla) and Foghorn Leghorn (Channel), Chyna can't stand it anymore and decides to take matters to her own hands._

_**Chyna Holdsclaw and the Cool Girl Clique in ...  
><strong>__**"Chyna Holdsclaw's Deja Boo-Boo"**_

Based on the Taz-Mania episode,  
>"Willy Wombat's Deja Boo-Boo"<p>

_Special Thanks to Warner Bros. Animation  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Tom Ray, Keith Darling and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Givens  
><em>_Backgrounds by Boris Gorelick  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Christina Rodriquez, Cree Summer and Brandy Norwood  
><em>_Musical Direction by Richard Stone_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One morning, a rabbit hole is seen on the ground. Chyna pops out to say 'hi' to nature.

"Hello, day!" Chyna said. "Hello, sun. Hi, flower. Hi, tree. Hi, rock. Hi, soil."

Chyna then stops to see a bunch of characters running.

"Hi, hi, hi, hello, hi, how are ya, hi, hi!" Chyna said. "We friendly spirits, of which I, Chyna Holdsclaw, preferrably am, deal with this kind of rejection every day."

She sees Daffy Duck coming and stops him with a shovel.

"What's with all the hub-bub, bub?" Chyna asked the duck.

"The name's Daffy, Daffy Duck," Daffy said. "But that's not important right now. The important thing IS TO RUN, RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE COOL GIRL CLIQUE IS IN THE HOUSE! RUN!"

"The Cool Girl Clique, eh?" Chyna said. "And who, pray tell, is the Cool Girl Clique?"

She turns around to see three spinning tornadoes, which all turn out to be the Cool Girl Clique.

"Hmm ... so who do we see today, ladies?" Layla asked.

"There's a girl right over there," Channel said, pointing to Chyna.

"Now that certainly was a familiar scene, but I just can't seem to place it right now," Chyna said.

"She looks like a friendly one," Brandy said. "I don't know if she's right for our group."

"Oh, hi," Chyna said to the girls. "I know you three from somewhere, right? Sure, in fact, in my last cartoon, and in all of those B-Money Playa and Bugs Bunny cartoons. So very good to see you again."

She reaches her hand out to shake hands with the Cool Girls, but the girls pull it away as they laughed.

"Hmm ... and now I'm supposed to say something like, 'Of course you know this means war!', right?" Chyna said. "Well, I'm sorry, but I just can't. I can no longer, in good conscience, be the vehicle for some lazy writer's cheap imitation of a Bugs Bunny cartoon. Please don't think of me as an unfriendly person for saying this, but just for once, I'd like to star in a cartoon that's a little more original. Something that might better utilize my sunny disposition. Something friendly."

The background later changes to a desert scenery.

"Thank you," Chyna said.

She later comes in, wearing a coyote suit, saying 'Hello' to the scenery.

"Hi cactus, hi rattlesnake, hi sand," she said. "I think I'm going to like this cartoon."

She stops to read the subtitle.

"Coyote - Carnivorous Hungerious," she read. "Wow! I'm a coyote! A wild, carnivorous animal constantly in search of sustenance. Not exactly the friendly personality I was expecting, but it does, however, give me the chance, as an actress, to fully explore my dark side."

She stops to see a flower that she was about to step on.

"Oops, sorry, little flower," she said. "Don't wanna hurt you. Gee, I wonder what it is I'm supposed to pursue and devour."

She gasps as she sees a girl running quickly past her.

She was Brandy Williams in a Road Runner get-up. The scene stops to describe who she is.

"Road Runner - Coyotius Favorite Mealius," Chyna read. "So, this is what I'm supposed to eat. Goodness, she's a big girl."

"Meep, meep!" Brandy said, zooming past Chyna when she tries to catch her.

"... And fast, too," Chyna commented. "But I came prepared, ACME Company Rocket Skates. ACME, now where have I heard that name, before? Oh, well."

She takes the shoes out of the box and tries them on.

"Nice fit," she said. "Now to try these babies... OUUUUT!"

She was zooming on the shoes, trying to catch Brandy, but she ran through several obstacles: A cactus field, a cliff, and being hit by a train.

"Wow, that was highly recognizable string of gags," Chyna said. "I hate to bring up the obvious, but that was extremely similar to every Road Runner cartoon I ever seen, and I seem to be cast as Wile E. Coyote, am I right?"

"Meep, meep!" Brandy said as she zoomed right behind Chyna, who seems to fall off of a cliff.

"Gee, haven't you guys missed one tired old gag?" Chyna asked.

A boulder then falls on her.

"At least you didn't disappoint me, now can we try something else? Please?" she asked.

The scene then changes to a living room setting.

"Now, here's a friendly scene," Chyna said as she was dressed in a Sylvester suit. "I think I found the perfect role at last."

Chyna almost falls asleep, but then realizes something.

"Did I forget to say 'Hello'? Too much comfort can corrupt even the friendliest soul if one's not careful," Chyna said. "Hello, house, hello, fire, hi, snuggly little bed."

"I love widdy puddy, his coat is so warm, and if I don't hurt him, he'll do me no harm," Layla said in a Tweety costume. "Tweet, tweet."

"Oh, I get it, I'm a cat, and she's a bird," Chyna said. "Ergo, cats eat birds and I must try to eat that bird. This is what's known as dramatic conflict. It's not always pleasant, but it makes up for a truly good story."

Chyna begins to work on a master plan to catch Layla.

"I wonder why I have this sudden urge to say 'Sufferin' Succotash'!"

Layla notices Chyna down below, working on her plan.

"Ooh, I tawt I taw a Puddy-Girl, oh, tat," Layla said. "I did, I did tee a Puddy-Girl, oh, tat. I wonder what the bad ol' Puddy is up to anyway."

Chyna is down below, ready to climb the avalanche of appliances.

"Working against one's friendly instinct is the ultimate actor's challenge, but being sensitive to my craft, I like to keep myself in top physical condition for just such an occasion," Chyna said. "Now, I got you, little birdie! Huh?"

Chyna notices Layla near one of the chairs in the ladder.

"Aw, the poor widdle puddy is all awone way up there," Layla said. "Let me help you down, Mr. Puddy-Tat."

Layla pulled out one of the tables from Chyna's ladder, much to her shock.

"No, wait, please!" Chyna said. "Mr. Puddy-Tat, as in Sylvester, huh? It's also terribly clear to me. I just wish I'd seen it a few comic beats earlier!"

Chyna fell to the ground and was in a little daze.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little riled here. I mean, not only is this a direct rip-off of the Sylvester & Tweety cartoons, but the casting is absurd!"

Layla just stuck her tongue out at Chyna as she walked away.

"Far be it from me to criticize, but a friendly character, have I mentioned that I'm friendly, should really be cast in a more sympathetic role as someone nice. Do you think WE can do nice? Is that possible, huh?"

The next scene transitions to a farm out in the open.

"Now, this looks promising," Chyna said. "What could be nicer than your local family-owned farm? Oh, I'm a dog, man's best friend! The perfect role for a nice girl like me." She walked inside and looked in the dog house. "Say, nice accommodations. Who'd thought there'd be a rumpus room in here? Ah, here's my costume." She came back out with a Barnyard Dawg costume. "This is a good opportunity for some real character work!"

Chyna fell asleep in her doghouse as Channel, dressed in a Foghorn Leghorn costume, walked into the scene, singing "Camptown Races". She stops to grab a stick and later stops at the doghouse.

"Well, if it isn't old Sleeping Beauty, old that is!" Channel said in a Southern Belle accent. "I believe, I say, I believe she needs a wake-up call."

She used the stick to smack Chyna's behind a few times. After doing so, this caused Chyna to chase after her, later choking her with her own leash.

"Haha, cute girl, but thick. REAL thick," Channel said.

Chyna begins to bark at her, then stops to speak to the audience.

"Good barking, eh? I studied the method," Chyna said as she continued barking.

Channel grabbed a watermelon and slammed it down on Chyna as she said, "AAAH, SHUT UP!"

Chyna took the watermelon off of her head.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it, NYAH!" Chyna said as Channel grabbed her tongue and painted it green.

"Now, if you're, I say, if you're gonna stick your tongue out for all the world to see, girl, you've got to at least give it a lil' style," Channel said as she let go of Chyna's tongue.

"I said I want to be sympathetic, not pathetic!" Chyna said. "Okay, that's it! I see what I'm up against. I mean, I may be a nice, friendly girl as you may know since I told you at least 100 times in this episode alone, but I am about 2 friendly 'Hellos' away from giving up and working for the competition, who believe in kinder and gentler cartoons, but I'm not going to do that, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. Sorry, guys, but I have to take matters to my own hands!"

The background changes back to the school setting with the Cool Girl Clique standing.

"Ladies, I have come up with a completely original and hilariously brilliant concept that gives us all the chance to play innovative, new, trailblazing characters in the fine comic tradition of the great Warner Bros. classics," Chyna said. "Are you girls game?"

"As long as we get paid," Channel said. "What's the dealio?"

"Good, I trust that bottom line!" Chyna said as she whispered her plans.

"Oh, that's a pretty clever idea!" Brandy said.

"Great, I thought you all would like that, so here we go," Chyna said as the iris comes in, signaling the end of the cartoon. "Huh? No, no, you can't end it now! Please, let me do this! I may never get another chance! This isn't fair, I mean, this isn't even an original ending! NOOO!"

After the iris comes in, Bugs Bunny pops in, while eating a carrot, and says, "Th-Th-That's all Folks!"

"Oh, now _that's _original," Chyna said, popping in behind Bugs.

Bugs just closes the iris out, ending the cartoon.


	31. Senorita Yasmin and the Glass Huarache

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 31: Senorita Yasmin and the Glass Huarache  
><strong>_A/N: Another one-shot featuring the "Abstract WB" titles. This is an update of the last Looney Tunes cartoon of the "original" era (1945-1964), "Senorella and the Glass Huarache", titled "Senorita Yasmin and the Glass Huarache". Similar to the original, there isn't any dialogue in the story sequence. The narration voices are done by Rob Paulsen, who voices Manuel, and Eric Bauza, who voices Jose. The female sound effects are done by Grey DeLisle._

_**KidsWBYungsta Presents  
><strong>__**"Senorita Yasmin and the Glass Huarache"**_

Based on the Looney Tunes one-shot,  
>"Senorella and the Glass Huarache" (1964, directed by Hawley Pratt)<p>

_Special Thanks to Hawley Pratt and Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Bob Matz and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Rob Paulsen, Eric Bauza and Grey DeLisle  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Produced by David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng  
><em>_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

Our cartoon starts in the evening time as we zoom inside a restaurant named Casa de Tacos to see Jose and Manuel, two Mexican crows, sitting at a table next to a sign saying, "Yasmin and the Glass Slipper".

"Hey, Jose, what is this _Senorita Yasmin and the Glass Huarache_?" Manuel asked.

"Manuel, it's a very sad story," Jose said. "About a poor little girl named Senorita Yasmin."

**Story Sequence ...**

The next scene shows a teenage girl with brown eyes, tan skin tone, and brown hair, and she wore a raggedy brown dress with sneakers. Her name was Yasmin.

_She had to sleep in the fireplace to keep warm_, Jose narrated.

Yasmin sneezed, causing some dark smoke to get all over her.

Three other girls were eating at a fancy kitchen table. Those girls were Darcy (the Wicked Stepmother), Cleo de Nile (one of the stepsisters), and Stella (the second of the stepsisters).

Jose:_ Senorita Yasmin lived with her wicked madastra Darcy and her stepsisters, Cleo de Nile and Stella. Poor Senorita Yasmin was all the time hungry._

Yasmin crawled up behind Stella, holding a plate. Stella tossed a chicken bone and Yasmin ran over to get it. The bone landed near Little Dog (from _2 Stupid Dogs_). Yasmin was about to get the bone, but Little Dog roared ferociously at her, making her scream and run. The girls just laughed at her.

**End of Story Sequence #1**

"They were very mean to her," Jose said.

"Ugh! Pigs! Ptooey, I spit on them!" Manuel said, pounding on the table angrily.

**Story Sequence #2**

Jose: _The only friends she had were mice_.

Yasmin was scrubbing the floors as a bunch of mice watched her.

Jose: _Some were good mice_.

Halos appeared over Jerry Mouse, Nibbles Mouse, Pinky, Hubie and Bertie.

Jose: _Some were bad mice._

Jammett and the Brain screamed, scaring Yasmin out of her mind.

Jose: _They help with her work. She worked all the time._

The mice brought in a bucket of water and a soap bar for her before they ran off. Yasmin saw Darcy, Cleo and Stella standing in the doorway. She freaked out and worked rapidly.

Jose: _Double time_.

**End Story Sequence #2**

"Wow, that is the most pitiful story I ever heard," Manuel said as he cried for a bit.

"Wait, Manuel, it is not finished yet," Jose said.

**Story Sequence #3**

Jose: _Not far away in a big ranchero lived Johnny Bravo_.

Inside a giant mansion, Johnny Bravo, in a Mexican suit, was pacing around, thinking about certain things.

Jose: _Johnny all the time wished for his son Double D to marry a senorita, but no ..._

Outside, Double D, who was also wearing Mexican gear, was using a red cape to tempt a bull named Toro.

Jose: _Double D, he was all the time fighting the bulls_.

Toro began to run towards Double D as he went past the cape, making Double D spin around for a bit. Double D continued to look on until he heard a crash. Inside the house, it was in total shambles as Toro crashed into Johnny.

Jose: _This made his papa very sad ... and also very mad_.

Johnny punched the big bull right off of him and caused Toro to hit Double D. Double D and Toro were both knocked out against the wall with stars around their heads. Double D shook it off as Johnny came to him.

Jose:_ He told Double D he was gonna throw a big fiesta with all of the girls in the district_.

Later on, at the town square, a lot of girls were reading about the big fiesta that was going to be for the women only.

Jose: _And, Double D better pick out a wife_. _The beauty parlors were all crowded with women_. _They are making beautiful on their faces_.

A lot of girls were walking into the store and getting some lipstick and eyeshadow on each other. The girls were later revealed in their beautiful makeup.

Jose: _Then, it comes to the night of the big fiesta_. _Darcy and her daughters made themselves look dainty_.

Cleo was putting lipstick on her lips in front of the mirror. When she finished, she smiled, then the mirror broke, leaving her shocked.

Jose: _They were all dressed up in latest fashions from Madrid_.

Darcy, Cleo and Stella all walked out of the door to make it to the fiesta.

Yasmin was all alone with the mice, sniffling before shedding a tear.

Jose: _Poor Yasmin_. _She was left all alone with the mice_. _Suddenly, a voice say, "Ole!"_.

Then, out of the door, a teenage girl with tan skin, brown hair and a white dress named Flora popped inside.

Jose: _It was her fairy godmother, Flora! She told Yasmin that she was gonna fix her up to go to the fiesta, too_. _First, she take an old wagon and presto, quitero! It's a first class coach!_

Flora used her wand to change an old busted-up wagon into a first-class coach.

Jose: _Next, she changed the bugs. Zap! They turned into burros!_

The mice turned into burros and looked at each other with shocked face. Flora then walked over to Yasmin.

Jose: _Then, it was Yasmin's turn_.

Flora waved her wand around Yasmin and ... zap!

Yasmin's outfit changed into a long red gown and she had a purple flower in her hair. Note how Milt Franklyn usually strikes up "Oh, You Beautiful Doll" for these things. Suddenly, Yasmin's sneakers changed into glass slippers.

Jose: _With glass huaraches! Size 4 and 5/8._

Yasmin was inside the coach with the burros as Flora was explaining what Jose was narrating.

Jose: _Her fairy godmother said, "When the church bell chimes midnight, come home, pronto!_

The burros then pulled the coach and Yasmin to the fiesta.

Meanwhile, Double D's place was glowing like a lighthouse. Inside, Double D watched all of the girls walk by and he didn't look happy.

Jose: _At the fiesta, there was mucho music, laughter and cha-cha-cha. Everybody had a good time ... except Double D_.

When Cleo and Stella passed him by, Double D just gave a disgruntled face at the audience.

Jose: _Then suddenly, Yasmin appeared_.

The curtain opened up to reveal Yasmin waving her fan around, smiling. Double D noticed Yasmin and his eyes turned into hearts. He walked over to her and started to do the tango with her. They were dancing as Johnny Bravo, who was watching them, clapped happily.

Jose: _Johnny was very happy_. _They danced and danced until, at last, it's midnight_.

The clock chimed midnight, making Yasmin gasp as we see the clock briefly. There was a dust cloud with only one of her glass huaraches on the floor, with Double D standing in mid-air. Double D fell and stood up.

Johnny walked over to Double D and pretended to dance, wanting to know who was the girl that Double D danced with. Double D just shrugged.

Jose: _Johnny wanted to know who was that senorita that Double D danced with_. _He don't know, but he got her glass huarache_.

Johnny and Double D got the glass huarache and just looked at it.

Jose: _Now, they got to go look for a girl with 4 and 5/8 foots_.

The next day, a lot of girls went to the mansion to try on the slipper.

Jose: _Senoritas come from all over to have their foot measured ... but nothing fits_.

The girls all left with frowns on their faces.

Jose: _Finally, they come to Darcy's house_.

The next day, Double D and Johnny went to Yasmin's cottage and Johnny knocked on the door.

Darcy looked out the window and frowned, knowing that they'll find Yasmin.

Jose: _They didn't want Yasmin to win, so she got rid of her_.

Darcy grabbed a tied-up Yasmin, in her regular attire, and threw her down a well. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny saw this and used the bucket to help her back up.

At the front door, Cleo stuck out her foot and Double D tried it on her, but it wouldn't fit.

Jose: _The daughters tried their luck, but their foot wouldn't fit in there_. _The huarache just popped right off_.

Stella tried it on next, but her foot was too big to fit inside.

Double D looked around until he looked and saw Yasmin's foot.

Jose: _What's this? A foot_. _Ole!_

Double D ran to put Yasmin's foot in the glass huarache (the glass slipper) and it fitted easily.

Jose: _It fits the foot! Could this be her?_

As Bugs and Daffy nodded their heads, Yasmin managed to untie herself and smiled at Double D.

Jose: _Curumba! It is her!_

Double D picked her up and kissed her cheek, making her blush. He then carried her away as they went inside the wedding carriage, kissing each other.

Jose: _And so, they were married and made manelo and wife_.

**End Story Sequence #3**

"Was that not a sad story, Manuel?" Jose asked.

"Sad?" Manuel said with a laugh. "It was not sad. It was a happy story. But, what happened to the wicked stepmother Darcy?"

"Oh, that's the sad part," Jose said as Darcy was glaring at him. "I married her."

Darcy took him away as Manuel looked at the screen dumbfounded as the cartoon fades out.

The "Abstract WB" logo appears piece-by-piece as "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON" writes out on the screen. The "OO's" pop out twice and back in as the _Looney Tunes_ logo appears on the bottom right. "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" plays during this ending sequence.


	32. Valentine's Day and Cyranosaurus Wakko

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 32: Cyranosaurus Wakko  
><strong>_A/N: In a parody of the "Brandy & Mr. Whiskers" episode, Wakko Warner falls in love with Stormy, but when Layla offers to give him advice, it turns into a romance challenge with hilarious results! Note that, similar to "Willy Wombat's Deja Boo-Boo", this is a Looney Tunes cartoon._

_**Wakko Warner and Layla in ...  
><strong>__**"Cyranosaurus Wakko"**_

Based on the Brandy & Mr. Whiskers episode,  
>"Cyranosaurus Rex"<p>

_Special Thanks to Walt Disney Animation  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Tony Cervone, Robert McKimson and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Darrell Van Citters  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Jess Harnell, Christina Rodriquez, Joe Alaskey, Soleil Moon Frye and Kimberly Brooks  
><em>_Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Direction by Brandon Franklin_

In ACME Looniversity, the scent of love is in the air. Two people walked through the school and observed the lovesick cartoon characters as they went.

The first was a 16-year old girl with black hair, green eyes, brown skin, a pink T-shirt and green capris. Her name was Layla, one of the members of the Winx Club.

Walking by her side was a Warner Brother with black fur, white face, black eyes, white gloves and a red baseball cap. His name was Wakko Warner.

They passed by Fifi La Fume and Furball, who were walking around.

"Hey, Fifi, Furball, what's shaking?" Wakko said.

On a branch, Tweety and Aoogah were hugging each other.

"Hey, Tweety, Aoogah, lookin' good!" Wakko said.

Wakko saw Yasmin and Double D walk past him, giggling, leaving Wakko confused.

"You know, Layla, I don't know if it's me, but I think something screwy is going on here," Wakko said.

"Oh, Wakko, can you smell it in the air?" Layla asked.

Wakko smelled the air, but it wasn't good.

"All I smell is that Chicken Surprise from the cafeteria," Wakko said.

"It's springtime, the season of love!" Layla said.

Wakko just gave Layla a confused look, then looked at the audience.

"It's the season where Cupid returns with his arrows, flying around to help people fall in love," Layla said.

A picture of Cupid (Elmer Fudd) appeared above Wakko's head.

"Really? If you think a guy like him can help people get into some kissy-face, you must have some weird thinking," Wakko said.

"Well, I guess there's something for the non-believers," Layla said.

Another version of Cupid (Papa Bear from Chuck Jones' Three Bears cartoons), armed with a baseball bat, appeared over Wakko's head.

"Right, as if that would happen," Wakko said. "Say, how come you never get into that 'Hey, there, cutie pie' mode with some other boys?"

"I'm the unapproachable type," Layla said. "Girls can't ask me because they know they won't-"

Suddenly, Pepe Le Pew began to kiss Layla on the lips. Layla, bewildered by Pepe's sudden appearance, shook Pepe off of her, sending him away to another area.

"... I'm just a sucker for love," Layla said with a sigh.

"Me too, I'm a sucker for some of the madcap Tex Avery hijinks," Wakko said.

"You may not get it now, but you will soon," Layla said.

Wakko just rolled his eyes as began to walk away.

"Layla, there's no way some flying Elmer Fudd character is going to use some magic to get me to fall in-" Wakko said as he looked at another direction. "LOVE!"

Layla turned to the direction Wakko was looking and saw the students backing up to their lockers, since a teenage girl named Stormy was walking through the halls.

"Outta my way!" Stormy said. "I can conjure up a thunderstorm when people test me, so move out of the way! Hmm ... I see a new victim."

Suddenly, Elmer Fudd appeared over Wakko with a heart-shaped mallet.

"You could say that I wove this gig," Elmer said. "This is one of my favowite parts. Heh heh heh heh!"

Elmer hit Wakko with the mallet, sending him flying to one of the lockers.

"Wakko, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love," Wakko said with a lovesick grin.

"Cool! Who is she?" Layla said.

"That beauty of a woman over there!" Wakko said, pointing at Stormy.

"Her?" Layla said, seeing Stormy shocking Furball a couple of times. "You can't be serious! She's so not the guy for-" Layla turned to see Wakko gone. "Wakko?"

Wakko had hearts in his eyes upon Stormy in his sight.

"HELLOOO, NURSE!" Wakko said. "You are the pearl of my eye."

Stormy just glared at Wakko.

"Come on, baby, I love you with every part of my being!" Wakko said.

Stormy just threw Wakko away from her.

"Did I mention that I LOVE YOU?" Wakko shouted as he flew into the air.

Meanwhile, after Cartoon Logic 101 class, Layla watched Wakko paint some pictures.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Sure," Wakko said.

"Sure sure?" Layla asked.

"As sure as surely sure sure in the Kingdom of Sure-A-Lot," Wakko said, then looks at the audience. "I actually saw this before, but I don't want to spoil it for the new girl."

"You know that girl ..." Layla said as she saw Stormy walking around.

"Her name's Stormy," Wakko said.

"How'd you know?" Layla asked.

"I heard it outside from a lot of the other Toons," Wakko said.

"**AAHH! STORMY'S ON THE LOOSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**" Plucky Duck said, running from her thunder bolts.

"Okay, but does it occur to you that Stormy would massacre characters like you ... literally?" Layla asked.

"Layla, I know Stormy's a bit of a thunder-wielding mistress, but deep down, there's a girl that I love," Wakko said, kissing his portrait of Stormy. "Now, be gone so I can kiss my painting in peace!"

"And, you're sure ..." Layla said uneasily.

"Sure," Wakko said as he continued to kiss the painting.

"Okay, I guess I am a sucker for love," Layla said. "How are you going to impress her?"

"I thought I could be myself," Wakko said.

Layla just laughed at that remark.

"Right, that's the least possible thing you could do," Layla said. "I'll just help you switch up your personality since the way you act might turn her off. I've seen this kind of thing happen in many TV shows ... and some Looney Tunes ... and a few movies ... as well as a book."

Later on, Wakko and Layla snuck through the bushes near the school fountain, where Stormy was resting. Wakko was dressed up as a Renaissance man.

"Girls love a romantic poet," Layla said. "You read some of that poetry, and she'll be yours forever!"

Wakko winked at Layla with a smirk and zoomed over to Stormy.

"There once was a skunk from France, who can easily romance the-" Wakko said.

Before he finished, Stormy just shocked at him, causing him to walk away in a daze.

Later on, Layla had Wakko dress up as a big-time wrestler.

"I guess she's kind of girl who likes tough guys," Layla said. "Go get her, Hercules!"

Wakko zoomed over to Stormy as he flexed his muscles.

"Hey, Sister! Wanna wrestle?" Wakko said in a Hulk Hogan-type voice.

"I'm glad you asked!" Stormy said as she began to beat up Wakko in a variety of moves.

Layla winced while she watched Wakko get beat up.

"Okay, that didn't work well as I originally planned," Layla said, turning to see Pepe playing a violin. "I'm still not going out with you!"

Layla walked away as Pepe just shrugged to the audience.

"C'est la guerre," Pepe said.

Now, going into Plan C, Stormy was drinking from the water fountain and the other Tunes were just avoiding her. Layla put the finishing touches on Wakko's R&B/Hip-Hop outfit, consisting of a Nike T-shirt, some sweatpants, a DJ hat, and ... a little bit of Flava!

"Now, girls like guys who are smooth, and you are lookin' fly!" Layla said. "Now, show her what you got!"

Wakko just swaggered over to Stormy, making her notice his sweet smell.

"What's that beautiful smell?" Stormy said.

"Yo, girl, what's the 411?" Wakko said as he crossed his arms.

"Aren't you that Warner who keeps buggin' me?" Stormy asked.

"Oh, no, girl, I'm DJ Warner 619, professor of Smooth-ology, and I got a sweet, sweet prescription for you," Wakko said in a smooth voice.

"Do you know you're not wearing pants?" Stormy asked.

Wakko looked at himself, and he noticed that his pants were caught on a twig.

"What can I say? It's in my nature," Wakko said as he zoomed away.

Stormy and the other Tunes were laughing.

Plan D (will this thing ever work?) ...

Layla and Wakko were near the classroom that Stormy walked in.

"Okay, time for some reverse psychology," Layla said. "When you act like you hate her, she might change her mind."

She turned to find Pepe Le Pew grinning at her.

"Will you get out of here?" Layla said as Pepe just walked away nonchalantly. "Got it?"

After a few minutes, Wakko knocked at the classroom door as Stormy poked her head out.

"Hello?" Stormy said as she looked down. "**GIRLS! IT'S THAT WEIRD RABBIT AGAIN!**"

It turns out that Wakko painted, "Wakko hates Stormy! She's looney! Duh!", on a piece of paper.

"That may have been a little too much," Layla said uneasily.

Out of nowhere, Elmer Fudd began to shoot at Wakko, thinking that it was Rabbit Season. Bugs and Daffy were watching him and just face-palmed themselves.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Daffy asked.

"If you did, we'd be in trouble," Bugs said.

After that disastrous attempt, Wakko and Layla were in the nurse's office. Wakko sat on a bed, covering in band-aids.

"Let's face it, Layla! She's just too good for me!" Wakko said. "Or, mabye she's just too good for me, or maybe she's too good for me to be too good for her."

"Don't give up Wakko," Layla said. "Stormy may have tried to back you away, but we are not going to let her win!"

"Let's face it, Layla! I'll never understand women!" Wakko said.

"Well, maybe, I have another plan ..." Layla said with a Bugs Bunny-type smirk.

Later on, Wakko had a walkie-talkie taped to his ear, while Layla was up on a high tree branch with the other.

"Wakko, over," Layla said. "Whistle if you can hear me." Wakko whistled. "Good!"

Wakko heard some footsteps, and saw Stormy heading his way.

"Hellooo, Stormy!" Wakko said.

"Listen, you Warner Brother, I'm in a foul mood and I just-" Stormy said as she saw the walkie-talkie taped to Wakko's ear. "What happened to your ear?"

"It's, uh ..." Layla said.

"It's a new fashion trend that I'm starting," Wakko said.

"Nice one, Wakko!" Layla said.

"Nice one, Wakko!" Wakko repeated.

"I'm, uh, going to leave now," Stormy said as she started to walk away.

"Stormy, wait!" Layla said.

"Stormy, wait!" Wakko repeated.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry!"

"I just wanna say I'm sorry!"

"I've been acting like a real jerk, but you should know that it's only because ..." Layla began.

"... been acting like a real jerk," Wakko said. "But, you should know that it's only because ..."

"... to me, your eyes sparkle like the nighttime sky," Layla said.

"... to me, your eyes sparkle like the nighttime sky," Wakko repeated, causing Stormy to just look at him.

"Your hair is like the beauiful ocean ..." Layla said.

"... during a nice summer's night," Wakko said, taking Layla's words.

"You really think so?" Stormy said, smiling a bit.

"I know I'm a complete Looney Tune ..."

"... who's so gooney, Looney-Tuney," Wakko said. "She gets it already!"

"I know a cartoon star like me ..." Layla continued.

"... doesn't stand a chance to a nice, sweet girl like you," Wakko said. "But, I just have to say it ..."

At the tree, Pepe just came out of nowhere, and kissed Layla.

"AAH! Will you just get away from me?" Layla said, her words getting into the walkie-talkie.

"Will you just get away from me?" Wakko repeated.

"Huh?" Stormy asked, confused.

Layla was struggling to push Pepe away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time for a pain in the butt ..." Layla said.

"... a pain in the butt like you!" Wakko told Stormy.

"A pain in the WHAT?" Stormy asked in shock.

"Wait, it's just that-" Layla said as she got Pepe away.

"It's just that-" Wakko said.

Suddenly, Stormy looked up in the tree.

"Say, it's coming from that tree!" Stormy said as she flew up to the tree where Stormy was at.

"Wait! Stop!" Wakko said. "Layla, look out! She's comin' for you!"

Layla began to run away, but it was too late. Stormy had already arrived.

Stormy was about to battle Layla until Pepe climbed up.

"Ah, what is this?" Pepe said. "Oh-ho-ho, but of course! These two girls wish to battle for ze grand prize, no? Nevertheless, I must prevent it!"

Pepe zoomed in front of Layla, and confronted Stormy.

"Ah-ha! If you want to get to my mon cherie, you'll have to go through-" Pepe said as Stormy just pushed him away. "Fievel amore, we die together!"

Pepe fell on a lower branch, unconscious.

"PEPE LE PEW!" Layla cried.

She found Stormy coming up towards her, but luckily, Layla found a baseball bat from Hammer Space and hit her up into the sky.

Layla went over to Pepe and picked her up.

"Oh, Pepe Le Pew, I'm so sorry, I was so mean to you that I didn't know you could be so heroic," Layla said as she kissed Pepe.

By surprise, Pepe woke up and kissed Layla repeatedly.

"I survived, fortunately for you!" Pepe said. "So, now, mon cherie, we can begin life anew!"

Pepe continued to romance her as Layla just looked at the audience.

Wakko took the walkie-talkie off of his ear as Stormy landed behind her.

"Layla, Layla, can you hear me?" Wakko asked.

"Hear what?" Stormy asked.

"Listen, I have to tell you the truth," Wakko said. "My friend Layla was helping me woo you, so-"

"I'm so outta here!" Stormy said as she began to leave.

"Wait!" Wakko said, stopping Stormy. "I can explain everything ... well, not really everything ... I don't know what is the true meaning of Rabbit Season ... oh, wait! I can use sock puppets! But, I still wouldn't show you the real me, although the sock version is funnier, IT'S NOT THE REAL ME!"

"What?" Stormy said.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think you're sweet," Wakko said. "You wanna go out?"

Stormy then smiled, and decided to kiss Wakko. Her kiss was so shockifying that it shocked Wakko back into the school and into another dark room.

Suddenly, Wakko found himself in the darkness.

"Man, it's so dark in here," Wakko said. "Sure, being shocked by a girl is crazy enough, but the least she could've done was tell me about the lighting!"

"You're telling me," a voice said.

"Yeah-wait, I'm telling who?" Wakko said.

"Oh, hold on, I have some light," the voice said.

Someone turned on a light and it was revealed that Wakko wasn't the only character in the same room. His fellow occupant was a teenage girl.

"Hey, I'm Cloe," the girl said. "I think I was in here working on something."

"Wakko Warner, charmed I'm sure," Wakko said.

Right above them, Cupid (Elmer Fudd) reappeared, whacking both Wakko and Cloe with a mallet.

"Did you have the sensation that you was whacked by the mallet of a screwy Looney Tunes character?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Cloe said.

"Hey, you wanna go out for a smoothie? We might do some kissing!" Wakko said.

"I'd love to, but the door's locked," Cloe said.

"Oh, don't worry, I can dig underground," Wakko said. "I learn this kind of stuff from Bugs Bunny."

Wakko and Cloe dug underground and popped back outside.

After they left the classroom, Wakko and Cloe got some smoothies.

"They always say you should look for true love within the right person," Wakko said. "I guess that's true!"

"I guess that's the truth," Cloe said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Layla was running away from Pepe Le Pew, who was hopping right for her.

"Stop following me, Pepe," Layla said. "You're not my BOYFRIEND!"

"Come, my darling, we shouldn't let this separation get to us any longer," Pepe said. "I wish to take you to the Casbah one day!"

"Love stinks," Layla said as the cartoon closes.

The _Looney Tunes _drum ending appears and Porky Pig pops out of the drum, saying his classic catchphrase, "Th-Th-Th-That's all, Folks!"


	33. Rags To Riches? & One Froggy Evening

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 33: One Froggy Evening  
><strong>_A/N: Similar to the original "One Froggy Evening", there isn't much dialogue in this spiritual sequel, as there is mainly singing by Michigan J. Frog. However, the female vocal sound effects will be done by Tress MacNeille and Michigan's voice is provided by Dee Bradley Baker._

Bugs Bunny walks onto the stage with a storybook titled "One Froggy Evening", signaling the title of the upcoming cartoon that was about to come up next.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs said. "I'm here to introduce da next cartoon for you wonderful people, including you out there who's reading dis story. This one-shot is titled _One Froggy Evening_. It all starts in a normal city one normal day ..."

_**"One Froggy Evening"  
><strong>__**Starring Michigan J. Frog**_

Based on the Michigan J. Frog cartoon,  
>"One Froggy Evening" (1955, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Ken Harris, Abe Levitow and Ben Washam  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Dee Bradley Baker and Tress MacNeille  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon S. Franklin_

It began as one regular day at Alfea as Stella was walking around, looking for her friends. Suddenly, she tripped on a green box near one of the classrooms. She opened the box and saw a green frog jump out of there. The frog was staring at her with dull eyes until he pulled out a tiny silk top hat and cane.

Michigan: _**Hello, my baby,  
><strong>__**Hello, my honey,  
><strong>__**Hello, my ragtime gal  
><strong>__**Send me a kiss by wire,  
><strong>__**Baby, my heart's on fire!  
><strong>__**If you refuse me,  
><strong>__**Honey, you'd lose me,  
>Then,<strong>__** you'd be left alone  
><strong>__**Oh, baby, telephone,  
><strong>__**and tell me I'm your own!**_

The frog then stopped his singing and went back to his original self.

Stella was amazed by his singing voice and wanted to show his talents to her friends. Back at her room, the other Winx girls and the connected Looney Tunes were talking with each other as Stella rushed inside to tell them about her latest discovery. She took the frog out of the box and signaled it to sing, but it just croaked at them.

"Are you sure he can sing?" Wile E.'s sign asked.

Stella was sweating nervously as she made it look like Michigan was singing. When Michigan just croaked again, everyone just laughed at her as Stella just walked out.

Suddenly, Michigan got the urge to sing once again.

Michigan: _**Everybody do the Michigan Rag,  
><strong>__**Everybody likes the Michigan Rag,  
><strong>__**Every man, and Jane, and Ruth ...**_

Stella rushed inside to get her friends to see the singing frog. However, it was too late as the frog was almost done singing.

Michigan: _**Stomp, romp, hop the Michigan,  
><strong>__**Jump, clop, hop the Michigan Rag  
><strong>__**They love the Rag!**_

Michigan stopped as Stella and her friends came out to see the "singing" frog, but all he did was croak once again. Daffy just looked at Stella, whom looked at him nervously.

Daffy kicked Stella out of the school and threw her box at her. Once again, Michigan began to sing again.

Michigan: _**Come back to Erin, Mavourneen, Mavourneen,  
><strong>__**Come back again, to the land of thy birth ...**_

Suddenly, an idea popped into Stella's head as she saw a talent show poster.

Back at her room, she began to take some money out as Michigan sung "I'm Just Wild About Harry".

Michigan: _**I'm just wild about Harry,  
><strong>__**and Harry's wild about me  
><strong>__**Oh, I'm just wild about Harry,  
><strong>__**and he's just wild about, can not do without  
><strong>__**He's just wild about me!**_

Later on that night, Stella began to prepare for Michigan's performance.

Michigan: _**Throwing down McClosky,  
><strong>__**what's to be your battle cry?  
><strong>__**Throwing down McClosky,  
><strong>__**you can lick him if you try,  
><strong>__**and future generations,  
><strong>__**with wonder and delight,  
><strong>__**shall read on history's pages  
><strong>__**of the Great McClosky fight!**_

Curtains closed as Stella applauded for him. Stella began to put up signs for the frog's performance a few times, but didn't get any audience. However, when she put up the sign for "FREE SODA!", a bunch of characters appeared out of nowhere and rushed inside. Stella began to pull the string to move the curtains, but it snapped. Later on, she rushed up the stage stairs to get the high string. Suddenly, when she did pull the string, Michigan J. Frog had already finished his set. Stella was about to explain, but the curtains fell on her, causing her to be pelted with a bunch of tomatoes.

Later that night, Stella was sleeping as Michigan J. Frog was singing "Figaro". Knowing that it kept her friends up, everyone walked up to her bed, wondering who was making all of that noise.

Stella, once again, pointed at Michigan J. Frog, but he just croaked at them.

Everyone, out of their sheer annoyance, kicked Stella out into the hallways with her little friend.

Later that night, Michigan J. Frog began to sing again.

Michigan: _**Please don't talk about me when I'm gone,  
><strong>__**Oh, honey,  
><strong>__**Though our friendship ceases from now on**_

Early in the morning, Stella got up early and walked out into the forest and dug a hole in the woods to put the boxed frog inside.

Stella later left the forest, hoping that no one else would get into any trouble because of that frog ever again.

Three years later, Eddy (from _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_) was digging up some treasure until he found the same box. Michigan J. Frog popped out and sung a little song for him.

Eddy has money signs in his eyes as he closed the box to take the frog into the mainstream entertainment business.

Michigan: _**Hello, my baby  
><strong>__**Hello, my honey  
><strong>__**Hello, my ragtime gal  
><strong>__**Send me a kiss by wire  
><strong>__**Baby, my heart's on fire!  
><strong>__**If you refuse me,  
><strong>__**Honey, you'd lose me,  
><strong>__**Then, you'd be left alone  
><strong>__**Oh, baby, telephone,  
><strong>__**and tell me I'm your own!**_

The cartoon closes as Eddy walks away with Michigan J. Frog in his box, starting the entire process all over again.

The _Merrie Melodies _green-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	34. No School For Wakko & The Looney Truant

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 34: The Looney Truant  
><strong>_A/N: A parody of one of the classic Screwy Squirrel cartoons. In this parody, Wakko Warner skips school and has to evade the Looney Truant, who is Wile E. Coyote. Here's "The Looney Truant"!_

_**Wakko Warner in ...  
><strong>__**"The Looney Truant"**_

Based on the Screwy Squirrel cartoon,  
>"The Screwy Truant" (1945, directed by Tex Avery)<p>

_Special Thanks to Fred "Tex" Avery  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Lewis Marshall, Gerry Chiniquy, George Grandpre' and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Jess Harnell and Joe Alaskey  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

At the start of the cartoon, a bunch of cartoon characters were going inside a blue school. The camera zooms to the sign, saying "Little Red School House". The word "Red" is scratched out and another sign appears to say, "Technicolor Red Has Gone To War ... And HOW!".

The camera then pans over to a cartoon character with a red baseball cap, a blue T-shirt and white gloves. This popular character is know as Wakko Warner.

"Can you imagine those dumb kids going to school on a day like today?" Wakko said as he grabbed some fishing equipment. "What a bunch of chumps!"

Wakko was walking off, whistling "Kingdom Come" . As he walks off-screen, a coyote with a black hat and brown fur popped out from behind a tree. This coyote is Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius. He holds up a sign, labeled "Truant Officer" with the light-up arrows, pointing at him.

Wile E. tiptoes to the other tree and hides behind another. Wile E. later stares at Wakko as he hides in another tree.

Wakko was fishing peacefully until his string was pulling and Wakko pulls it up to reveal Wile E. Coyote.

"Ah-ha! I caught you, didn't I?" Wile E. said. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Don't worry," Wakko said. "I got plenty of good reasons."

Wakko cut the string, making Wile E. wave around and fall into the water. He hopped onto the fishing pole and hopped off.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Wile E. said to the audience.

Wile E. was sniffing out Wakko until two hands from behind a rock grabbed his nose. Wakko came out as he puts the nose on the tee and pulls out a golf club.

"Fore!" Wakko called.

Wakko swings the golf club and hits the nose as it flies off. Wile E. gasped and chased after it as it went into the golf hole. Wile E. reaches into the golf hole and grabs a golf ball by accident. He walks off until he notices the golf ball, taking it off and examining it. He turns around and sees Wakko grabbing the nose, putting it on an anvil and hits it with a mallet.

The nose whimpered and went around until it went on Wile E.'s nose area, shaking and barking at Wakko. It stops when Wile E. saw something and screams as an anvil drops on his head. Wile E. got up and he turns red as he began to chase Wakko.

He chases them into a tree. Wile E. grabs his tail, but it was getting longer and longer because Wakko was watching the whole thing on the other side. Wile E. continues pulling the hair as a roller appears, saying, _500 Yards of Phony Warner Tail_. He continues pulling the entire thing until he got the last part off, looking dumbfounded as he saw two tags, saying _Long Darn Tail-Wasn't it?_

Wakko was pouring tacks all over up and down until he threw the box away and went behind a tree as he whistled for Wile E.'s attention. Wile E. runs towards him until his foot hits the tacks and his foot becomes flat. He grabs a lock from his gag bag and got out a _Spare Foot_.

Wakko slap his forehead after noticing this.

"Oh, brother! Now, I've seen everything!" Wakko said.

Wakko went to another tree and came out with a baseball bat. He whistled and held his bat, ready to strike Wile E. until he saw Flora as Little Red Riding Hood running off-screen from Sylvester as the Big Bad Wolf. He watches this until he raised his eyebrow and went in front of Sylvester.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Wakko said. "You're in the wrong picture, ain't ya, Mac?"

Wakko pulled a scene with the title and background.

"See?" Wakko said as he began to read the cards. "The Looney Truant, starring Wakko Warner."

"Starring Wakko Warner, eh?" Sylvester said. "Heh, one of those sthcrewball cartoonsth, eh?"

"If you were my size, I'd punch ya right in the nose!" Wakko said as he got ready to fight.

"Oh, yeah?" Sylvester said as he shrunk to Wakko's size.

Wakko gasped as he shrunk to ant-size and runs off. Wakko then runs to a house, which was Grandma's House. Wakko went back to his normal size as he reads a note saying, _Gone to ACME Acres.-Granny_. Wakko grabs the note as Wile E. ran up to the door, opens it and runs in when the camera zooms to Wakko, disguised as Granny, in the covers.

As Wile E. was walking to him, Wakko hushed Wile E. as he said, in Granny's voice, "They're under the bed."

"Thanks," Wile E. said.

Wile E. jumps under the bed, then gets hit by something that made him vibrate. Wile E. comes out, rubs his head and looks under the covers.

"Why, Granny, I didn't know you were an Air Raid Warden," Wile E. said.

Wakko took off his disguise, takes off the helmet and throws it on Wile E.'s head as he runs off. Wile E. recovered quickly and chases after him. The chase continues as they open, close and made more doors in one room until Wakko runs into one door. Wile E. opens it and charges in, hitting a brick wall as a sign pops up, saying _Imagine that. No door!_

"Well, well, the boy has talent," Wile E. said with a laugh.

Wakko pops up from behind and laughed.

"Oh, brother! What a maroon!" Wakko said.

"Now, look here, me bucko!" Wile E. said, getting up into Wakko's face. "I am not a maroon, I got a lot of genius ancestors. Look!"

Wile E. got out a Family Album and shows pages of his various ancestors.

"You know," Wakko said. "I like him. He's silly."

Wakko got out a random solid basketball and hits it on a mallet, making it flat as he runs off. Wile E. got angry and chases after them until he sees a photo booth.

He tries to take a picture until a bang noise was heard as Wile E. came out dizzily with a lumbp on his head.

Wakko looks at Wile E. and begins to run off as Wile E. followed him until he jumped into a puddle. Wile E. was about to jump in until Wakko pulled the puddle. Wakko honked his nose as he zoomed off.

Wakko ran from the road and stopped at a barn. He grabs the white paintbrush, paints the wall in the current scene, gets more paint to paint the entire scenery (and himself) as he grabs a mallet. He threw the paintbrush away as Wile E. walked into the barn. Wile E. looks around until Wakko, painted in white, strikes Wile E. with his mallet as he runs off.

Wakko continued running until he stops in front of a trunk, saying "**Clever Stuff To Hit Wily Coyotes on Head**". Wakko grabbed some things to hit Wile E. as he comes in and Wakko began to throw a lot of things at him, making his hat different shapes. Wile E. gets up, rubbing his head as he looks at the audience.

"That guy hit me with everything but the kitchen sink," Wile E. said.

Wakko grabbed the kitchen sink and slams it down on Wile E., leaving him in a daze.

Wakko later pulls in the _Looney Tunes_ "That's all Folks!" sequence as he dusted his hands and "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" (the ending variant from 1955-64) plays in the underscore.

"Well, that's all, folks!" Wakko said to the audience. "Confidentially, that wily coyote will never know why I wasn't in school."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Wile E. said as he grabs Wakko and pushes the Looney Tunes ending card out of the way. "Come on, now! Why weren't you in school?"

"Because ... I have the Chicken Pox," Wakko said as he did a Bugs Bunny trick kiss on Wile E. after red spots appeared on his face and body.

Wile E.'s eyes popped out when he saw the red spots all over him. Wakko laughs at him and runs off, leaving Wile E. dumbfounded. Wile E. then brings in a card, saying "Wanted: One Gullible **Coyote**. Apply to Manager of This Theatre". Wile E. then walks off-screen as he pulls in the _Looney Tunes_ "That's all Folks!" ending card, signaling that it was _really _all, folks.

The _Looney Tunes _ending sequence continues in its regular fashion as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	35. Futuristic Space Age & Guided Warners

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 35: Guided Warners (or Science On A Weird Afternoon)  
><strong>_A/N: In a parody of one of the Chuck Jones-produced Tom and Jerry cartoons and one of the first three in a series of futuristic Looney Tunes one-shots, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the Trix battle each other in a series of Space-Age gags. Another thing to note, although this one has some dialogue, there probably won't be much, making it similar to the original version. Here's "Guided Warners (or Science On A Weird Afternoon)"!_

_**Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in ...  
><strong>__**"Guided Warners (Or Science On A Weird Afternoon)"**_

Based on the Tom and Jerry cartoon,  
>"Guided Mouse-ille (or Science on A Wet Afternoon)" (1967, directed by Abe Levitow)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones and Abe Levitow  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Tom Ray, Ben Washam and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Maurice Noble and Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Joe Alaskey, Liza Jacqueline, Romi Dames and Kimberly Brooks  
><em>_Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Produced by Chuck Jones and David H. DePatie  
><em>_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

The time period is set in the future and, inside an futuristic workzone, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are in their control room, looking for some items of their choosing. They later turn on the screen to see a nice set of carrots.

"Say, those are da most delicious carrots I've ever seen!" Bugs said.

"You think we should get them?" Daffy asked.

"Sure thing, Daff," Bugs said.

Bugs got out a remote control and a robotic Road Runner appeared from under the floor. The Road Runner zoomed to Bugs and Daffy as they pointed at the screen.

"You see those carrots?" Bugs said. "I want you to go out and get those carrots! Good luck!"

Bugs pressed a button and the Road Runner left their control room and went zooming through the halls, later triggering an alarm system for the Trix girls. The Trix girls woke up and saw the Road Runner on their screen.

"How did that thing evade our defenses?" Stormy asked.

"He probably got through while we were knocked out," Darcy said.

"Looks like we have to call in the big guns, girls!" Icy said as she pressed a button to call in their robotic Robo-Tom (from the 3 Chuck Jones Space-Age cartoons with Tom and Jerry).

The Robo-Tom zoomed out of its pet house and ran out to stop the Road Runner. Upon seeing the Robo-Tom on their screen, Bugs and Daffy began to worry.

"Bugs, do something!" Daffy said. "Those Trix girls pulled a fast one on us!"

"Hang on, I got it!" Bugs said as he pressed various buttons.

The Road Runner stopped upon seeing the Robo-Tom. As the Robo-Tom began to eat him, the Road Runner just turned around and zoomed out of the room after he said, "Meep, meep!"

The Road Runner and the Robo-Tom began to engage in a long chase, involving Robo-Tom to evade some of the obstacles along the way. The first time, he was successful, the second time, he was good, the third time ... he hit the wall. Suddenly, the Road Runner zoomed past him to continue the chase.

Back at their control room, Bugs and Daffy saw the Robo-Tom getting closer, so they gave the Road Runner that "tiny, little extra burst of speed", making him go faster. The Robo-Tom just gave a worried look as the Trix girls did the same.

Somehow, the Road Runner zoomed past the Trix girls from under the computer, but when Robo-Tom appeared, he crashed into the three girls. Disheveled, Icy took a wrench and hit Robo-Tom's head a couple of times.

Meanwhile, as Bugs and Daffy were eating the carrots, the Trix girls were watching them until Darcy got an idea. She ran out of the room and went into the invisibility chamber to make herself invisible. After she stepped out, she knocked on Bugs and Daffy's door. Bugs peeked out to see who it was.

"Uh-oh, looks like dat Darcy goil wishes to turn us in," Bugs said. "Let's see how she feels when I blow her mind with dis!"

Bugs walked out and sprayed some paint on Darcy, making her all red. After Darcy just looked at herself, Bugs got out his gun and blasted her before she did the same with him. As Darcy began to fall, Bugs used an invisibility ray-gun to make her invisible again as she fell down. Later on, Dexter and Marvin put Darcy on the stretcher and sent her to the infirmary.

Later on, Icy was controlling Robo-Tom as he walked to Bugs and Daffy's door with a type of gun. Robo-Tom knocked on the door as Daffy blocked the gun, causing it to blow up in Robo-Tom's face.

"I go from working with Tom Cat to having this happen to me again?" Robo-Tom said. "Time to show that Icy girl a piece of my mind!"

Robo-Tom walked back over to Icy, holding the gun behind her head. Icy saw the gun on her screen, then turned around, only to see Robo-Tom blasting the gun at her face. Icy took the gun away from him and tried to shoot him, only for it to shoot in her face again. After Icy fell down in a daze, Robo-Tom looked at her and began to laugh himself silly.

"I guess that girl knows better than to mess with robots like me," Robo-Tom said.

Bugs and Daffy saw this from their control room and began to laugh as well.

"You know, Daffy, I think dat Robo-Tom might be a useful ally someday," Bugs said.

Meanwhile, Bugs came into the kitchen inside a medium-sized tank to grab some more carrots.

"Oh, boy, more carrots ripe for the pickings!" Bugs said.

Unknown to Bugs, Stormy was driving in with a magnet tank and it grabbed Bugs.

"My two bumbling sisters may have failed, but I assure you, I won't be the next one!" Stormy said.

Bugs saw Stormy from outside and climbed out of it, then he ran to the plug and turned it off, making his tank go back down to the ground.

Stormy walked up in front of Bugs with a hammer, but Bugs quickly put the plug back in, making the metal part of the hammer go up into the magnet.

Stormy was walking closer to get to Bugs as he took out the plug to make the metal part give Stormy a lump on her head. Bugs did the sequence again, leaving Stormy with an even bigger lump. When she looked up, she was worried that Bugs would try the trick again.

"Please, Bugs, don't do it," Stormy said in a scared tone.

"Oh, I'll do it, alright," Bugs said in a sarcastic tone as he began to mess with the plug, making the metal part hit Stormy a couple of times.

Suddenly, Stormy began to cry after getting a massive headache from Bugs.

Bugs was about to do the same thing again, but then realized that he might be going too far.

"Nah, I shouldn't do dat to da poor goil," Bugs said. "Besides, what did she do to desoive dis?"

Bugs allowed Stormy to pass as she waved at him, as Bugs just shrugged to the audience.

"Eh, it's a living," Bugs said to the audience.

Later on, the Trix girls couldn't take being outsmarted anymore as they made a deadly mixture to get rid of Bugs and Daffy for good.

At their control room, Daffy Duck saw this in shock.

"Hey, Bugs! You got that mixture ready yet?" Daffy asked.

"Almost, Daff," Bugs said as he put in the finishing touches. "Poifect! What do you think?"

Bugs showed Daffy a small rocket with some of the mixture inside.

"That small rocket?" Daffy said. "You think THAT will work?"

"Believe me, Daffy, they'll get a big BANG outta dis," Bugs said.

"I hope you're right," Daffy said.

Bugs and Daffy flew past the Trix in a rocket as Bugs put the rocket inside their mixture.

To the Trix, it didn't look like the little rocket was going to give them any harm. However, they were wrong as they saw that the little rocket gave them a BIG BANG.

Suddenly, there was a shift from the futuristic territory to the Prehistoric Age, due to Bugs and Daffy's little project sending them back to at least 1,000 years of civilization.

The Trix girls walked out in cavegirl apparel as they saw Bugs and Daffy. Darcy was about to blast him with a red, poisonous ball until Bugs shot the ball into her mouth, leaving her sick.

"Eh, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked.

The Trix girls looked at Bugs and Daffy with anger in their eyes and was about to strike them until Bugs and Daffy moved away from them.

Bugs, Daffy and the Trix engaged in a long chase as "THE END" appeared on the screen, with three question marks appearing beside it, meaning "... Or is it only the beginning?"

The cartoon's iris was about to close until Bugs Bunny pops in and says, "Ehh, could be!", before letting the iris close, ending the cartoon.

The _Looney Tunes _light blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	36. Bad Dreams and Sasha's Big Snooze

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 36: Sasha's Big Snooze  
><strong>_A/N: In an update of one of Bob Clampett's final cartoons for the Looney Tunes series, Sasha takes the role of Elmer Fudd as she tires out of her roles in the Bugs Bunny cartoons. Can Bugs help her come to her senses?_

_**Bugs Bunny and Sasha In ...  
><strong>__**"Sasha's Big Snooze"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd cartoon,  
>"The Big Snooze" (1946, directed by Bob Clampett)<p>

_Special Thanks to Bob Clampett  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Art Davis, Cal Dalton, Richard Bickenbach and I. Ellis  
><em>_Layouts by Cornett Wood  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Tia Mowry and Rob Paulsen  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

On one sunny afternoon, Sasha was shooting at Bugs Bunny, who was quickly hopping away from her. Sasha later notices Bugs whistling from a log, and waving as she runs inside. Bugs quickly leaves the log, and moves it around three times. The first time: Sasha walked over, changing into a lollipop, labeled 'Sucker'. She runs back inside as she runs out for a second time. The lollipop appears again, and runs back inside as she slowly puts her hand out and patted the ground. Bugs then pushed the log again, and caused Sasha to run out. Sasha ran out with full determination until she noticed the air again. She gasps as she runs back to the cliffside.

"Okay, that's it!" Sasha said as she went into a tirade. "I quit! I'm through! I always get the worst from that rabbit in every one of these cartoons! Of course, there's the matter of my contract with Mr. Warner."

She pulls out a contract while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, THIS for my contract! THAT for my contract!" Sasha said as she ripped up the contract.

"Hey, doc, you're not serious, are you?" Bugs said in worry. "You're kidding, aren't ya?"

"From now on, it's nothing but peace, quiet, rest, and relaxation," Sasha said as she took out some fishing gear. "And, no more RABBITS!"

"No, you can't do dis, doc," Bugs said as he went on his knees. "What about our partnership? We've been like Porky and Daffy! Billy and Mandy! Tom and Jerry! Sylvester and Tweety!"

Bugs accidentally rips off her shorts as he quickly notices this.

"Oops!" Bugs said as he quickly puts her shorts back on while turning to the audience. "Don't want those Moral Guardians to flip out. You can't do dis, I tell you! You don't wanna break up da act, do you?"

Bugs smirked for a bit as he turned to the audience.

"Kim Possible's gonna hate me for dis," Bugs said, turning back to beg for Sasha. "Think of your career! And, for dat matter ... think of _my _career!"

Bugs began to sob for a bit as Sasha walked away.

Sasha later found a peaceful place to rest as she began to go to sleep.

"Ah, rest and relaxation at last," Sasha said. "And, no more rabbits!"

As Sasha began to sleep, Bugs peeked out from a tree, and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. He began to sing for a bit.

Bugs: _**Beautiful dreamer, beautiful dream ...**_

"Wow, she looks like an angel," Bugs said. "Hey, I better get into dis!"

Bugs took out some sleeping pills and ate them as he began to go to sleep. He had his own dream as he went into Sasha's.

Bugs: _**Someone's rocking my dream boat,  
><strong>__**Someone's invading my dream,  
><strong>__**Oh, we were sailing along,  
><strong>__**Peaceful and calm ...**_

"Eh, I reiterate, what a heavenly dream," Bugs said. "You know, it might be a catastrophe if by some chance harm would befall dis serene scene ..."

Bugs took out some 'Nightmare Paint', and began to paint the scenery. Sasha later appeared, dressed up in a rabbit suit, later being pounced on by different rabbits.

Bugs: _**Da rabbits are coming  
><strong>__**Hooray, hooray  
><strong>__**Da rabbits are coming  
><strong>__**Hooray, hooray  
><strong>__**Da rabbits are coming  
><strong>__**Hooray, hooray  
><strong>__**Da rabbits are coming  
><strong>__**Hooray, hooray!**_

In the real world, Sasha was starting to toss and turn a lot.

"Millions and millions of rabbits!" Sasha said, gasping in horror. "Where are they all coming from?"

"From me, doc!" Bugs said as he pushed some buttons on a calculator. "I'm multiplyin', see? I'm multiplyin'!"

Sasha began to sob for a bit as Bugs got another idea.

"Eh, let's see, what can I do to dis goil next?" Bugs said as he looked in a book. "Oh, no! It's too gruesome! But, I'll do it!"

Bugs picked up Sasha, and tied her to the train tracks.

Bugs then gasps as he heard a train whistle.

"Oh, my! Look out! Da Super Chief is coming!" Bugs shouted.

Sasha started to cry as the train had ... more Bugs Bunnies?

"Oh, agony! Agony!" Bugs cried as Sasha opened her eyes to see Bugs Bunnies walking through her head.

She got annoyed as she began to chase Bugs after freeing herself.

Bugs jumped into a rabbit hole, and popped out of another hole, pulling the other one to keep Sasha from jumping inside.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs asked.

Sasha began to get angered, but Bugs had another idea.

"What's da matter, doc?" Bugs said. "You cold or somethin'?"

Bugs began to fancy up Sasha as he wrapped her in a dress, put some high heels on her, then put some lipstick and eyeliner on her. Sasha just blinked as Bugs pulled down another setting as Greasy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Johnny Bravo, and Yakko Warner looked over at Sasha, and smiled.

"Hellooo Nurse!" Yakko said as Johnny and Greasy did some cat calls.

"Gracious!" Sasha said as she began to run, and spoke to the audience. "Have any of you girls had an experience like this?"

Sasha continued running as she hopped over a fence, and Yakko, Greasy, and Johnny ran right through it. Sasha began to get scared as Bugs gave her an idea.

"Hey, Sasha, run this way!" Bugs said.

Bugs then began to do some weird moves while standing still, later making Sasha do the same thing. They continued in this fashion until they jumped off of a cloud.

"Gee, thanks, Bugs, for getting out of that ... What the?" Sasha said as she and Bugs were falling.

Bugs began to sing while Sasha was crying.

Bugs: _**The leaves of brown  
><strong>__**Are tumbling down ...  
><strong>__**Oh, remember ...**_

"What do we do, Bugs Bunny?" Sasha asked while crying. "What do we do?"

"I don't know about you, sister, but as for me ..." Bugs said as he pulled out a bottle of "Hare Tonic-Stops Falling Hare". "Scone! Bottoms up!"

Bugs drank the whole bottle in one gulp as he went to a sudden screech as Sasha continued falling.

"Gosh, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs said to the audience.

Suddenly, Sasha woke up, and realized what she did wrong.

"Oh, my, what a terrible nightmare!" Sasha said.

Sasha began to run all the way back over to Bugs as she put the contract back together.

"Eh, what's cookin', doc?" Bugs said.

"Oh, Mr. Warner, I'm back," Sasha said, signaling Bugs. "Okay, Bugs, let's do this thing!"

Bugs began to do the same thing he did at the beginning as he began to laugh.

"I don't know about you, folks, but I looove dat goil!" Bugs said.

Bugs just winks at the audience as the iris comes in.

The _Looney Tunes _drum appears as Porky Pig pops out of it, saying his signature catchphrase, "Th-Th-Th-That's all Folks!"


	37. The Wabbit Who Came To Supper

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 37: The Wabbit Who Came To Supper  
><strong>Chapter 37: The Wabbit Who Came To Supper

**Sypnosis: **The title of this one-shot should be self-explanatory. An update of the 1942 Bugs Bunny cartoon, Mandy and Mindy (of _Totally Spies!_) learn that their uncle will give her three million dollars on the condition that she doesn't harm no animal, but Bugs Bunny decides to use this to his advantage.

**Note: **The first _Merrie Melodies _one-shot since _One Froggy Evening_, after a 3-chapter hiatus. Also, the second time Joe Alaskey voices Bugs Bunny since "Looney Tunes: Spy Jam".

_**Bugs Bunny in ...  
><strong>__**"The Wabbit Who Came To Supper"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd cartoon,  
>"The Wabbit Who Came To Supper" (1942, directed by Friz Freleng)<p>

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Richard Bickenbach, Cal Dalton, Hawley Pratt and I. Ellis  
><em>_Layouts by Robert McKimson  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Joe Alaskey, Jennifer Hale and Kath Soucie  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

Around the Beverly Hills High School, we hear some girls screaming until someone popped out of the doors, scared. The character was the cool and clever rabbit Bugs Bunny, who was running from the popular girls for a painting gag that he did, as evidenced by the paintbrushes and paint cans. He ran into one of the houses, stopping at a nearby tree while panting.

"I'm trapped! I'm trapped!" Bugs said. "I gotta get out of dis. Gotta think."

He gasped when he saw two teenage girls, one with long, black hair and another with long, blonde hair, both wearing purple clothes, named Mandy and Mindy. Apparently, they were leading their clique into this.

"Come on, Mandy, they trapped that rabbit!" Mindy said as she and Mandy ran over to the scene.

At the tree, the other popular girls were waiting for that rabbit, unaware that Bugs was barking up at the tree like a dog. They notice this, and stopped while glaring at him.

"Eh, look, ladies, I'm Chester the Terrier," Bugs said as he chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, Mandy and Mindy pinned Bugs up to the tree with their fists.

"Now, I got you," Mandy said. "You thought you'd outsmarted us, didn't you?"

Before Bugs prepared for the beatdown, Sam Sheepdog rode in on a scooter, and handed a telegram to Mandy and Mindy.

"Telegram for Mandy and Mindy," Sam said as he rode away.

As Mandy and Mindy began to read, Bugs became curious.

"Eh, what's up, doctresses?" Bugs asked as he looked at the note.

"_Dear Nieces, I am leaving you $3,000,000,000 in my will. Sincerely, Uncle Dracula_," Mandy read as she and Mindy began to look happy. "Oh, boy, we're rich! We're rich!" She then continued reading the letter. "_P.S.: But, you don't get one cent if you harm any animals, especially rabbits_."

The girls realized that if they ever hurt Bugs, they won't get the money. Mindy just turned to Bugs, and patted his head while smiling.

"You're free now, Mr. Bunny," Mindy said. "Go and romp around in the forest. Oh, boy, we're rich."

Bugs smiled as the girls walked away, and turned to the others.

"Alright, ladies, break it up, break it up," Bugs said, shooing the other girls away.

Later, Mandy and Mindy walked into their mansion and were still ecstatic about the letter from their Uncle. Suddenly, they heard someone singing a little tune in the shower.

Mandy and Mindy walked to the door, and stared at it with surprise. Bugs walked out of the bathroom, with a white towel, walked to the piano, played it a bit, and sang again before going back into the bathroom.

The girls got really annoyed about this, and grabbed a shotgun, pointing it at Bugs in the shower.

"Come on out, or we'll blow your head off!" Mandy yelled.

Bugs just put a cork in the gun as the girls were about to jump inside, but Bugs got another idea.

"_What would Uncle Dracula say?_" a sign said.

The girls realized this and gasped. Bugs just came out of the shower, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Later, Bugs was chilling on the chair as the girls were begging him to leave.

"Please, Bugs, just go back to the forest where you belong," Mindy said as she patted Bugs' head gently. "Be a nice rabbit."

Bugs just jumped out of his seat, and rubbed his head.

"YEOW! What're ya trying to do, kill me?" Bugs yelled. "You could've cracked my head open! I'm gonna call Uncle Dracula, dat's what I'll do!"

Bugs quickly ran to the phone as Mandy and Mindy followed him.

"Operator, Operator!" Bugs said as he noticed that he needed some money. "Hey, doctresses, got a nickel?"

The girls gave Bugs a nickel as he put it in his pocket, and began to talk on the phone.

"Operator! Operator! Get me ACME 227," Bugs said. "Huh? Oh, hey, Daffy. How's Warner Bros. going?"

"Oh, please, Bugs, don't call Uncle Dracula," Mandy said. "We won't hurt you again. We promise."

"Well ..." Bugs said as he hung up the phone. "Okay, but you better watch your steps."

The girls just nodded and smiled.

"Hey, you got anything to eat?" Bugs asked.

"Eat?" Mandy said.

"Oh, uh, step right this way," Mindy said as she walked to a door.

Bugs walked through the door as she slammed it shut.

Meanwhile, outside, Bugs looked around and realized that he'd been tricked.

"What dat doity doublecrosser!" Bugs said. "Let me in! Open up! Help! I got pneumonia! Open up! I'll die!"

Bugs realized what he said and continued slamming on the door.

"No, I'm too young to die!" Bugs said. "Please! Please let me in! Hey, dis scene oughta get me the Academy Award." Bugs then pretended to die. "Say goodbye to Uncle Dracula for me."

Bugs later pretended to collapse on the ground.

"Uncle Dracula?" The girls said, looking to see Bugs on the ground. "What have we done? Three million all shot to pieces! Don't die, little rabbit! Please don't die!"

Inside, after seeing that Bugs was okay, Bugs was sleeping as the girls sang "Rock-A-Bye Baby". Annoyed by the slow pacing, Bugs just knocked on their heads.

"Come on, sweet things!" Bugs said. "Swing it!"

The girls began to sing faster, and swing Bugs faster, at least until the telegram came.

"_Your Uncle Dracula has kicked the bucket. You now inherit $3,000,000,000_," Mandy read, beginning to read the expensive taxes. "_Which now leaves you owing us $1.98. Please remit!_"

"You don't get the dough, eh, doll-faces?" Bugs asked.

"No, but we're gonna get you!" Mindy said.

Bugs began to run away with the girls chasing after him. He ran into one room, and held a vase, smashing it over the girls' heads.

Bugs, Mandy, and Mindy ran around in a room with a black grandfather clock until the clock struck twelve, causing Bugs, Mandy, and Mindy to stop.

"Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Hooray! Happy New Year!" Bugs said as he threw some confetti around.

Bugs grabbed Mandy and Mindy's hands, and started to sing.

Bugs: _**Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
><strong>__**And never brought to mind**_

The girls begin to join in.

Bugs, Mandy, and Mindy: _**Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
><strong>__**And, auld lang syne?**_

The girls looked at the calendar, and realized it was July 4th, not New Year's Eve. They took their hands away from Bugs, and glared at him.

"Well, yipes again!" Bugs shrugged before he ran from the girls, who began to chase him.

Bugs ran to the basement, and ran back up, bumping into Mandy and Mindy.

"Don't go down there," Bugs said. "It's dark!"

Bugs ran as fast as he can as he went into the room, as Mandy and Mindy went to the door, opening it to reveal Bugs in drag, causing him to scream. The girls quickly closed the door, but suddenly realized who it was.

They ran into the room where we can hear crashing and fighting. Bugs (who was now back to normal) ran out of the room, with the girls following suit.

Bugs quickly ran out of the door, as the girls slammed into the door.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Mandy said.

"You said it!" Mindy said.

However, the door started to ring, and the girls opened it in annoyance. Instead of Bugs, it was a mailman named Porky Pig.

"Easter g-g-greetings!" Porky said as he gave the girls a big Easter egg.

The egg popped open to reveal little Bugs Bunnies, much to the girls' surprise.

"Eh, what's up, moms?" the bunnies said before walking out of the egg, much to Mandy and Mindy's annoyance as the cartoon ends.

The _Merrie Melodies _blue-purple rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	38. Witch Hazel and The Flying Sorceress

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 38: The Flying Sorceress  
><strong>Chapter 38: The Flying Sorceress

**Synopsis: **What do you get when you have Sylvester, Hubie, Bertie, and Witch Hazel from _Looney Tunes_, and add in Bloom from _Winx Club_? Apparently, this, since the writers of this have ran out of other ideas. Anyway, let's start the cartoon!

_**Sylvester, Hubie and Bertie in ...  
><strong>__**"The Flying Sorceress"**_

Based on the Tom and Jerry cartoon,  
>"The Flying Sorceress" (1956, directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera)<p>

_Special Thanks to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Tom Ray, Ken Southworth and Virgil Ross  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Joe Alaskey, Rob Paulsen, Bob Bergen, Molly C. Quinn and June Foray  
><em>_Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

In a rather clean house, Bloom was reading a book in her room as she suddenly heard some crashing downstairs. She sighed, knowing it was Sylvester chasing Hubie and Bertie again. When Bloom heard Sylvester crash a vase, she walked down, and was shocked at the mayhem.

"Well, clumsy, every time you chase those mice, you break something!" Bloom said as she handed Sylvester a broom and a dustpan. "Here, clean it up."

Sylvester just began to clean up until he quickly stuck his tongue out at Bloom, quickly putting it back in when she came back.

"And, keep it clean!" Bloom said.

Sylvester just glared at Hubie and Bertie, both of whom were laughing at him.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said as he slammed down the broom. "I can't live like thisth anymore! I'm tired of those two mice getting me into trouble with Bloom! There'sth just gotta be a way out of thisth."

Sylvester suddenly stops to read an advertisement on the newspaper, saying: "Wanted: Cool and clever cat to act as traveling companion to nice old lady ... Please apply in person at 15 ACME Street."

"Well, thisth seemsth like a nice job," Sylvester said as he snapped his fingers as he danced off, leaving Hubie and Bertie in confusion.

"Where's he going, Bert?" Hubie asked.

"Beats me, Hubie," Bertie said as he shrugged.

A couple of hours later, Sylvester was smiling as he looked at the newspaper, and at the street name.

"Yep, this isth the place," Sylvester said. "13 ... 14 ... whoa ..."

Sylvester had a shocked look on his face as he noticed the different house, which was stormy, creepy, and scary all over.

Sylvester walked towards the haunted house, and nervously rang the doorbell as the door opened. He walked inside ... as the door slammed shut.

"Just a minute, I'll be right down," someone said as a broom came traveling down with a green witch in blue clothing named Witch Hazel.

"So, you want to be my traveling companion, eh?" Witch Hazel asked.

"Well, uh, I just remembered that I have another feat to complete," Sylvester said as he slowly walked away. "So, with that, I'll have to bid you a formal adieu."

Witch Hazel laughed as she picked up Sylvester, and put him on her broom.

"Well, you don't seem to be much of a witch's hat," Witch Hazel said as she made a scary face to make Sylvester into an actual witch's cat. "That's better. Let's go!"

Witch Hazel started her broom as Sylvester held on for deal life, until she stopped at a gravesite.

"See those graves over there?" Witch Hazel said. "You'll be number nine if you don't hang on tight. Here we go!"

Sylvester hung on as Witch Hazel drove her broom over the chimney, and over the moon as Witch Hazel laughed. As they went through a set of clouds, Sylvester noticed he was clinging onto Witch Hazel. After another set, Witch Hazel noticed that her hat was gone, but she later saw Sylvester using the hat as a parachute. Witch Hazel quickly dove down to get Sylvester and her hat.

After a drive around, the broom, along with Witch Hazel and Sylvester, entered the house, and stopped as Hazel entered the room.

"Not bad, sonny, you get the job," Witch Hazel said as she put her broom near the door. "You sleep over there. Good night."

Hazel went into her room as Sylvester nodded, but yelped when he saw the "bed" as a coffin.

"Sufferin' Succotash, I didn't think that the job would be this dangerous," Sylvester said as he looked around, later noticing the broom. "Well, who saysth I can't have a little fun, eh?"

Sylvester tapped his foot, and the broom flew out with Sylvester on it. Sylvester looked like he had complete control of the broom, since he did some pretty impressive maneuvers on the broom, ducking an oncoming branch.

"Okay, now it's time to teach Hubie and Bertie a lesson!" Sylvester said.

Meanwhile, at Bloom's house, Hubie and Bertie were just enjoying some cheese as they sat near a window.

"Say, Bert, this is the life, don't ya think?" Hubie said.

"Heh heh, yeah, riot!" Bertie said. "At least, we'll enjoy our snack in peace."

Near the window, something zoomed by as Bertie turned.

"Did you see that, Hubie?" Bertie asked.

"See what?" Hubie asked.

"Eh, must have been the wind," Bertie said as he shrugged.

They resumed eating the cheese until something whizzed by them once again, causing Bertie to freak out.

"Okay, I know I saw something that time, Hubie!" Bertie said.

"I think you've been eating too much cheese," Hubie said.

All of a sudden, Hubie and Bertie both saw Sylvester smirking as he was on a broom.

"Isn't that Sylvester?" Bertie asked.

"Huh?" Hubie said as they both went over to the door, opening it to see Sylvester whiz inside by Hubie and Bertie as he stopped the broom.

"Ah! Now, I've got ya!" Sylvester said as he ordered the broom. "Get them, broom!"

"Yipes! Let's get out of here!" Hubie said.

"Quick! Out the window!" Bertie said as he and Hubie quickly ran towards the window, only for the broom to swat them near the dustpan, which swept them in, and were put into the trashcan.

Hubie and Bertie recovered as they lifted the trashcan.

"Ha! Goodbye, mice!" Sylvester said as he zoomed out of the house on the broom.

As Sylvester flew off for Witch Hazel's house, he felt like this job was easy.

"Heh, I think I'm going to have the time of my life around here," Sylvester said. "Nothing can ..."

Sylvester suddenly stopped when he saw Witch Hazel in front of him.

"Oh, uh, hello, Witch Hazel," Sylvester said, smiling nervously.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?" Witch Hazel said. "Well, buster, I'll give you a real ride!"

Witch Hazel put a magic spell on her broom, causing it to take Sylvester for a wild ride.

The broom flew Sylvester up onto the ceiling, hitting his head as it dragged Sylvester's head along the ceiling, the down the stairs as Sylvester hit on the stairs as the broom made Sylvester hit the table.

Sylvester tried hiding under the chair, but the broom hit Sylvester out of it as Sylvester clung onto the broom as the broom started going up and down.

"Please, please stop! I-I learned my lesson! I'll never do it again!" Sylvester said.

Suddenly, it went back into Bloom's house as Bloom was trying to wake Sylvester up from under the covers.

"Sylvester?" Bloom said.

"No, please! I don't wanna be pushed around again!" Sylvester said. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Sylvester, wake up," Bloom said.

Suddenly, Sylvester got up from under the covers, panting as he saw Bloom beside him.

"Bloom!" Sylvester said as he began kissing Bloom. "Oh, I'm glad everything'sth back to normal! I'm finally away from that old witch!"

"Witch?" Bloom asked. "What're you talking about?"

Sylvester ran to the mouse hole, and knocked on it as Hubie and Bertie popped out of it.

"Hubie! Bertie!" Sylvester said as he kissed the both of them. "I'm back!"

"Back? What're you talkin' about, Sylvester?" Hubie asked.

Sylvester just shrugged as he began to clean up, but then remembered something.

"Hmm ... well, I guess one last ride wouldn't hurt," Sylvester said as he tapped his foot on the broom, causing it to move on its own, and zoom right out of the house.

Bloom, Hubie, and Bertie looked outside to see Sylvester flying around.

"I wonder what Sylvester's up to now," Bloom said as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes _green-yellow rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	39. The Ozarks and Backwoods Bunny

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 39: Backwoods Bunny  
><strong>Chapter 39: Backwoods Bunny

**Synopsis: **In the modern update of Robert McKimson's 1959 Bugs Bunny outing, "Backwoods Bunny", Buster and Babs Bunny end up in the Ozarks, making it their vacation spot, but they have to deal with two country buzzards, Pappy and Elvis.

_**Buster and Babs Bunny in ...  
><strong>__**"Backwoods Bunny"**_

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
>"Backwoods Bunny" (1959, directed by Robert McKimson)<p>

_Special Thanks to Robert McKimson  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Tom Ray, Warren Batchelder, George Grandpre' and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, and Stan Freberg  
><em>_Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

In the woods, all was nice and peaceful until digging sounds were heard, and a tunnel was moving around. It continued its run until it bumped into a tree.

Just then, two rabbits came out of the hole. The first was a blue rabbit with a red shirt, and white gloves. His name was Buster Bunny.

The second was a pink rabbit with a yellow shirt, purple bows, and a purple dress. Her name was Babs Bunny.

"Sheesh! I sigged when I should've sagged," Buster said.

"I wonder where we're at, Buster," Babs said until they saw a sign saying, "Y'all's in the Ozarks."

"The Ozarks?" Buster and Babs asked.

"Heh, you were right, Babs," Buster said as he looked at a map. "We should've taken that left turn at East St. Louis. Aw, well, I think this is a perfect spot."

"Yeah, I bet there's no one around here for miles and miles," Babs said. "Well, we better tidy up our diggings."

Buster and Babs began to tidy up a bit as we see a treehouse, and on the chair was a humanoid buzzard with brown fur and an orange beak. His name was Pappy Buzzard. Pappy sniffed the air for a bit.

"Elvis," Pappy called. "Elvis, boy."

Another stupid-looking vulture came out, with the same features as Pappy. His name was Elvis Buzzard, Pappy's son.

"Huh?" Elvis asked.

"Fetch my long-distance seeing glasses, Elvis," Pappy said. "My nose is twitching like they're eating vennals, moving 'round thar."

Pappy sniffed the air again before Elvis came back, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Here ya are, Pappy," Elvis said, handing the binoculars to Pappy.

"You look through them, Elvis, on account, I'm phasing the wrong direction," Pappy said.

Elvis went to look through the binoculars, making his eyes widen at the sight of Buster and Babs Bunny, whom were cleaning up their diggings.

"Why, pull my weavil, you're right, Pappy!" Elvis said. "There are sure enough two long-eared rabbits down there, and I'm gonna get me down thar, and catch me those little ol' rabbits with these little ol' carrots."

Elvis grabbed the carrots, and flew down, but he hit the tree, and slid down.

Back down below, Buster was cleaning some things up while Babs was looking around, upon seeing the sight of Elvis.

"Uh-oh, Buster, looks like we got company," Babs said.

Buster noticed this as well.

"It looks like that Elvis Buzzard character Bugs told us about," Buster said.

Elvis walked over to the rabbit hole, put two carrots down, and tiptoed away.

"Oh, brother, here we go with the carrot bit again," Buster said as he walked down the stump.

At the hole, Buster's hand felt one of the carrots, but it ducked before Elvis caught it.

Buster's hand came back up, much to Elvis' delight as he grabbed the arm.

"I got him, Pappy! I got the rabbit critter!" Elvis said, unaware that the "rabbit" was actually a hose.

Babs was standing by the water pump, and turned it on, causing Elvis to get swung around by the hose.

"I think he suffered enough," Babs said as she turned the water off.

When Elvis fell to the ground, Buster and Babs went up to him, both munching on carrots.

"Eh, what'cha going to do with that snake?" Buster said.

"SNAKE!" Elvis said as he tried to get the hose off of him. "Get him off of me! Get him off of me! Here, you hold onto him, and I'll fetch my shooting gun to kill it."

He flew up offscreen as Buster snickered to himself.

"He may be a buzzard to Pappy up there, but, to me, he's a first-class pigeon," Buster said as he and Babs laughed before Elvis came back with the gun.

"Where is he? Where's that ol' snake?" Elvis asked.

"Snake? There are no snakes around here, brother," Babs said. "Now, if you're hunting snake-"

"I'm not a-hunting no snake, I'm a-hunting rabbits," Elvis said. "That's what I'm a-hunting. Rabbits?" He aimed his gun at Buster's chest. "Why, you low down sneaky rabbit, I'm gonna fix you and your friend good. That's what I'm gonna do."

Before Elvis shot him, Buster put the gun on the top of his head.

"Oops, you missed me," Buster said with a smirk.

"We better get a little closer," Babs said as she and Buster moved closer.

"Now, you stop that, rabbits," Elvis said as he stepped back, but Buster and Babs moved closer while Elvis stepped back. "Stand still! Hear?"

The process continued until Elvis was standing in mid-air.

"I'm warning you, rabbits," Elvis demanded. "Stand still, or I'll blow your rabbit heads off!"

"Psst, hey, doc," Buster whispered to Elvis as he pointed down, and waved goodbye.

Elvis looked down, and fell down until a crash was heard.

"Now, that's what we call, 'making a good impression'," Babs said as she and Buster walked off-screen.

Later on ...

"Elvis, boy, haven't you caught those rabbits yet?" Pappy asked from the house.

"I almost got 'em, Pappy," Elvis called up to Pappy as he held his gun out to shoot them.

"Hello there, y'all," a female, seductive Southern voice said.

Elvis' eyes widened as he dropped his gun, and began to pant like a dog when he saw Babs leaning against a tree in a hillbilly girl outfit (in disguise) as Buster was watching.

"Being all looking for someone, sugar?" Babs asked seductively.

"Sure, I was looking for y'all," Elvis said as he chuckled for a bit.

"For little ol' me?" Babs asked. "What for, good-looking?"

"'Cause you're pretty, and y'all got pretty eyes, and a real pretty dress ..." Elvis said as Babs pretended to blush. "... And, you're one of the two rabbits I have to capture."

At those words, Babs gasped in shock.

"And, now, I'm aiming to do it, you pretty, little thing," Elvis said as he began to shoot at Babs, who decided to give chase.

Babs jumped into the rabbit hole as Elvis stopped right near it.

"Alright, now, come on out of there," Elvis said. "Ya hear?"

"No, no, no, that's not the way it works, doc," Buster said from down below. "You gotta say, 'If you're not outta there by the count of four, I'm gonna blast ya!' Get it?"

"I sure enough do," Elvis said. "I count to four, and I shoot you."

"Thats right, so start counting," Babs said.

"Okay, uh, one ... one ..." Elvis began.

In the rabbit hole, Buster and Babs began connecting pipes to the gun.

"We know counting wouldn't be his strongest suit, folks," Buster said to the audience.

"Uh, rabbits, what comes after one?" Elvis asked.

"Oh, eh, two," Buster said.

Back above ...

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Elvis said as he continued counting. "One, two, uh ..."

Back in the rabbit hole ...

"Almost done," Buster said as he connected more poles.

Back above, the pipes connected rose up from the stump until they reached the hole that was next to the chair Pappy was sitting in, pointing at him.

"One, uh, two ..." Elvis said.

"Three," Buster said to Elvis, who didn't realize that Buster and Babs had come out of the rabbit hole.

"Uh, three, three ..." Elvis said before he called out to Pappy. "Hey, Pappy, what comes after three in counting, Pappy?"

"Four, Elvis," Pappy answered.

"What y'all say?" Elvis asked.

"I said, FOUR," Pappy answered again, unaware of the pipes.

BANG! The shot hit Pappy, who had a blank expression on his face.

"I plugged 'em, Pappy, I plugged the rabbit critters!" Elvis cheered.

"Elvis, boy, y'all didn't plug no rabbit critters," Pappy said. "Y'all plugged your pappy. Now, what y'all went and do that for?"

"Four?" Elvis asked, shooting him again.

BANG!

"Now, Elvis, you've gone too far!" Pappy said angrily.

BANG!

"I said, 'far', not 'four'!" Pappy said as he used his hat to cover the hat, however ...

BANG!

"Now, you done it, Elvis!" Pappy yelled. "Just wait'll I get my 2x4!"

Elvis just shot Pappy again.

Buster and Babs were dressed up in golf uniforms, about to call "FORE!", but stopped to realize what were they doing.

"Nah, why should we get into the act?" Buster said. "Come on, Babs."

Buster and Babs: _**I'm looking over a FOUR leaf clover  
><strong>__**That I overlooked beFORE**_

_**(BANG!)**_

_**BeFORE**_

_**(BANG!)**_

_**BeFORE**_

_**(BANG!)**_

_**BeFORE**_

_**(BANG!)**_

_**BeFORE!**_

_**(BANG!)**_

The sequence continued until the cartoon closes.

The _Merrie Melodies _light blue rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	40. Summertime and Oath To The Warners

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 40: Oath To The Warners  
><strong>Chapter 40: Oath To The Warners

**Synopsis:** In a parody of the _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_ episode, Buster, Yakko, and Plucky take interest in joining the ACME Scouts. However, in order to prove that they're ACME material, Double D puts them through a series of tests.

_**Buster Bunny, Wakko Warner and Plucky Duck in ...  
><strong>__**"Oath To The Warners"**_

Based on the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode,  
>"Oath To An Ed"<p>

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Rob Renzetti, Gerry Chinquy, and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Alvarez  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Jess Harnell, Joe Alaskey, Sameul Vincent, Carlos Alazraqui, Marty Grabstein, Tress MacNeille, Jennifer Hale, and Janice Kawaye  
><em>_Musical Direction by J. Eric Schmidt_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

One morning in ACME Acres, Buster, Yakko, and Plucky were in a tree, eating some carrots. This was the start of their summer vacation, and they were going to live it.

"You know something, fellas?" Plucky said as he ate a cherry. "This was going to be the best summer ever."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Buster said. "You meant to say, 'This _is_ going to be the best summer ever'."

"Doth my style of speaking bother you, Chuck Jones?" Plucky asked.

Wakko had a branch in his hand as he came down.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Wakko said as he ate the branch.

Suddenly, he stuck his tongue out in pain, and found a bug biting his tongue. Buster and Plucky were laughing for a bit until a net caught Plucky, and dragged him to the ground.

Inside the net, Plucky saw Double D holding him.

"And, that is how you save a helpless kitty from a tree," Double D said. "Easy as one, two, three. Thank you for volunteering, Plucky."

Double D dumped Plucky out of the net, while Wakko and Buster came down safely. Plucky saw something that caught his eye; Lazlo and Courage were wearing uniforms of the ACME Scouts.

"Hey, Lazlo, how'd you and Courage here get such cool uniforms?" Plucky asked.

"Well, I see that you're impressed by the uniforms, Plucky," Double D said. "Would you like to wear them? If you three come, and earn at least one badge, then you three will become ACME Scouts."

"I'd like to take a shot at that," Wakko said eagerly.

"One badge to get a cool uniform? That's a steal!" Plucky said as he walked over to Double D. "Tell us what to do, Double D, my man!"

Later on, Courage, Lazlo, Ami, Bubbles, Blossom, and Dexter were lined up, and helped Buster, Wakko, and Plucky out with the bandanas. Buster got his tied around his neck, as well as Plucky. Wakko, however, was staring at the material.

"I guess it's better than the bowties the Monstars used to wear," Buster said, looking at his.

"Are we having fun yet?" Wakko said, making himself blindfolded.

Buster laughed for a bit, while Plucky looked at his.

"Kinda frilly, isn't it?" Plucky asked.

"Well, that scarf makes you a Wee Roach, just like the Urban Rangers with their beginners," Bubbles explained.

"We were Wee Roaches before we got our badges, see?" Dexter said as Buster, Wakko, and Plucky. "We got these for changing the light-bulbs, garbage bag replacements, clothes pin alignment, and laundry sorting."

Everyone lined up, and gave the salute as Double D walked up.

"Line up, and present yourselves, so you may earn a new badge!" Double D said as everyone got their salutes right.

Everyone saw three hammocks, and walked towards them. All they had to do was get into the hammock without falling or breaking.

Plucky and Buster were on a harness, dangling down to the hammock. Wakko was up on the tree branches, helping them.

"You guys doing okay down there?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah," Buster said.

"Come on, Wakko, you need to get in on this," Plucky said as he pulled the harness.

"PLUCKY, WAIT!" Buster and Wakko cried, but it was too late.

Wakko had already lost their balance, and slammed into the hammock.

Meanwhile, Double D was checking everyone else's hammocks, and congratulated them for earning their badges.

When he got to Buster, Wakko, and Plucky, he saw a painted cardboard drawing with their heads poking out.

"Oh-ho-ho, you guys nearly fooled me," Double D said with a laugh. "Sorry, but no badges for you."

"We're in the hammock like everyone else!" Plucky moaned. "What?"

He pushed the fake cardboard, and saw what Double D was talking about; they were in the hammock, but the bottom ripped.

The guys and girls lined up again for the next test, which was shearing hedges.

"Shearing hedges? That has to be one of the easiest things in the book, but it might vary, depending on who's your teammate," Wakko said.

"Well, it could in a way," Double D said.

Everyone got to work as Buster looked closely to trim the hedge right. As Buster and Plucky were working, Wakko accidentally pulled a twig.

He pulled on it some more, but he accidentally snagged the hedge with Buster and Plucky, showing that the twig was actually a root. As Double D checked everyone, everyone else received their badges, except for the Warner Brother and his two Tiny Toon friends.

"Okay, for the next test, we're going to help an elderly person across the street," Double D said.

"Alright, this should be easy!" Plucky said. "Where's the elderly volunteer?"

"Well, I couldn't find anyone, but Miss Kayla Williams here was nice enough to volunteer," Double D said.

Kayla was looking at the boys with a smile.

"Hi, boys," Kayla said as Buster, Wakko, and Plucky looked at her, and started to sweat.

"Okay, uh, Plucky, it's your turn," Wakko said.

"Uh, Buster, would you like to volunteer?" Plucky asked.

Buster just looked at Kayla with a goofy grin, and passed out.

"Plucky, would you like to do it?" Double D asked.

Ami and Bubbles helped Buster onto a stretcher, then carried him off to get some air.

"Okay, I'll do it," Plucky said.

He looked nervous as he stood next to Kayla.

"Aren't you going to hold my hand?" Kayla asked.

Plucky began to take Kayla's hand, and walked along without looking at her.

"Okay, watch your step, here you go, Kayla," Plucky said.

He looked to see that Kayla was gone, and Wakko was standing next to him.

"Plucky, I wasn't really Kayla," Wakko said. "You did good, but I'm not the actual task. Let us continue to the next challenge."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Wakko," Double D said.

The next test was heating up a frozen dinner, which was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Buster, would you be kind to heat up this spaghetti and meatballs dinner?" Double D said as he handed the plate to Buster.

"Certainly," Buster said as he read the directions, tore off the box, placed the platter onto a plate, and placed it into the microwave.

He pressed a button to start cooking, and it started.

"C'mon, what's taking so long?" Plucky moaned as he pressed some more buttons, and smiled. "Ha! Now, we're talkin'!"

"Is it ready?" Double D asked.

In a matter of seconds, the microwave exploded gooey meat sauce everywhere. Double D and the boys were in a mess.

"Are you guys weak in the upper-story?" Double D said. "You have made the food go to waste, and that is disrespect to the fine food companies that provided us with this stuff! *sigh* But, you guys covered in spaghetti and meatballs reminds me of my adventures with Ed and Eddy. Next badge."

"Double D, I really need to wash," Buster said.

After the guys got the spaghetti and meatballs cleaned off, they went for the next test: putting new toilet paper on the toilet paper holder.

"Okay, guys, this is an easy one," Double D said. "Replace the toilet paper, and add in a new one."

"That's easy," Plucky said. "You just slip, and put the new one on."

As he lifted the holder, it began to shoot around everywhere. Buster and Plucky were ducking, while Wakko was shaking his head in shame. Buster and Plucky nearly got the toilet paper holder, but it landed in the toilet. This really ticked off Double D.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Double D shouted. "NO BADGE EITHER!"

Double D stormed off as Plucky tried to catch up with him.

"Double D, wait! Hold on one min-..." Plucky said as the door slammed in his face. "...-ute."

Meanwhile, Double D was in the kitchen, thinking about the mishaps that happened today.

"Sheesh! What does it take for a group of characters to mess up on simple tasks?" Double D said. "Well, at least this carrot should calm me down."

Double D began to eat the carrot as Plucky met up with him.

"Come on, Double D," Plucky said. "Please give us one more chance. Please?"

"Okay, fine, one more chance," Double D said as he, Buster, and Wakko looked happy.

In the next scene, Plucky was holding a pie as Double D was talking to him.

"This is easy, Plucky," Double D said. "Please don't mess this up."

"I got it, Double D," Plucky said. "Just be a good neighbor, and I'll get a badge. Piece of cake."

"Remember, Plucky, mind your manners," Buster said.

"Listen to Buster, Plucky," Wakko said.

Plucky gave a few knocks on the door, and gave a polite face.

"Hello there, neighbor," Plucky said. "I just baked you a pie and-"

He got cut off pretty quickly when a hand shoved the pie in his face.

"Hello, is anybody home?" a bratty voice said, knocking on Plucky's face.

"Wait a minute, I recognize the voice!" Buster said. "Plucky, just stay calm! Whatever you do, don't lose your temper!"

"Buster, what're you talking about?" Plucky asked when he saw what Buster was talking about, and what he was fearing. "No, no, no! Not you!"

Plucky got nervous when he saw a girl with black hair, fair skin, and purple eyes, and wore a blouse with a purple skirt that matched her eyes. Her name was Mandy.

"Now, I know what Buster was talking about," Plucky said to the audience. "That girl drives me nuts!"

"Remember, Plucky, be a good neighbor," Wakko said. "It's our last chance."

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?" Mandy sneered. "Are you a baby?"

"I just baked you a pie and-" Plucky said through his clenched teeth, and tried to stay calm.

"My name's Plucky Duck, and my mentor has a big ego!" Mandy teased.

Plucky was still trying to keep calm, but Mandy just kept annoying him, and wouldn't stop.

"I-I baked you a pie and-" Plucky said. "And ... uh, excuse me, neighbor?"

"Aw, does baby wanna cry?" Mandy said as Plucky was getting angrier. "Does baby want his bottle?"

Finally, Plucky couldn't stand her annoyance any more.

"SHUT UP, MANDY!" Plucky screamed in his loudest voice, causing Mandy's hair to blow in the air, and making her fall backwards with a thud. "AND, HERE'S YOUR STUPID PIE!"

Plucky threw the pie at her face, and stuck his tongue out at her. He turned to see Buster and Wakko face-palming themselves, because Plucky just screwed up their last chance.

"PLUCKY! NO WEE ROACH! NO ACME SCOUTS! NO BADGE!" Double D yelled.

Double D was steaming with anger, but Plucky just calmly asked, "How about one more chance?"

Double D just had enough, and had Buster, Wakko, and Plucky lined up to the sidewalk. Dexter was performing a drumroll, and did a couple of taps. Double D went to Buster, and tore his bandana off, then he did the same with Wakko. However, Plucky was teasing him a bit when he tried to get his, but his fun got cut short.

"You three have brought same to the ACME Scouts, and are sentenced to the ... Walk of Shame," Double D said. "Hey, Ami, could you bring in the lard?"

Ami brought in the lard as quickly as possible.

"Here's the lard, Double D," Ami said.

"And, here's your 'Bring Me My Lard' badge," Double D said, annoying Plucky.

Double D then picked up the lard barrel, and threw it to the sidewalk. The three began to wobble, then Buster, Wakko, and Plucky slid fast with a yell. Courage was just watching them in his new ACME Scout uniform, then turned to the audience.

"Should I tell them?" Courage asked as the cartoon irises out.

The _Merrie Melodies_ green-yellow rings appeared as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


	41. Moving Out and Rambling Warners

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 41: Rambling Warners  
><strong>Chapter 41: Rambling Warners

**Synopsis:** In a parody of the _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_ episode, Yakko, Wakko, and Chicken decide to leave Mandy and Mindy after getting annoyed with their constant bossiness. They find shelter at Rolf's place, but it is just too much for him.

_**Yakko & Wakko Warner, and Chicken in ...  
><strong>__**"Rambling Warners"**_

Based on the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode,  
>"Rambling Ed"<p>

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Rob Renzetti and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Givens  
><em>_Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Charles Adler, Jennifer Hale, and Peter Kelamis  
><em>_Musical Direction by Steve and Julie Bernstein_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

Chicken had a table set up in the basement, and decided to do some fortune telling. He had draped a robe over his clothes, and wrapped a towel around his head to look like a turban. Rolf, Daggett, and Foghorn Leghorn were in the room.

"Salami, Bolonga, and Pumpernickel Loaf! Listen up, you spirits of the Underworld!" Chicken said.

"This is so cool!" Daggett said.

"I think we have angered the spirits," Rolf said.

"What, I say, what're you talkin' about, son?" Foghorn asked.

"I mean, it's a travesty to mix salami and bologna ..." Rolf said as Chicken shushed them.

Outside, Yakko was using a steel guitar, and used wine bottles to make the music fitting. Suddenly, Wakko blared into a teapot, and it sounded like a bugle.

"It looks like someone's trying to make contact with, you know, the dead," Chicken said.

"Really, spirits from the dead?" Daggett said. "Show me where, Chicken!"

The can that Chicken uses for money started to move and shake, making Rolf rear back in fright.

"It looks like the spirits are low on cash, and need bus fare to join us!" Chicken said.

Rolf, Daggett, and Foghorn dropped some pennies and quarters in, then the can began to move and fall off of the table. Rolf was scared enough, Daggett was interested, and Foghorn ... just did not give a darn. Chicken went under to the table to speak to Yakko.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Chicken said. "Let's wrap this up, so we can buy those jawbreakers!"

Chicken popped right back up, and continued speaking.

"I shall now summon the ghost!" Chicken said. "Rikki-Tikki-Sticky-Wicky! Enter, O Spirit of the Underworld!"

Yakko had a clothesline up, and pulled the rope for Wakko to move. His arm appeared through the curtains, but he didn't go through all the way.

"The spirit has stopped?" Rolf said. "A curse, I say!"

"It seems the spirit has a snag," Chicken said as he pulled hard, and had Wakko fly out of the area, with Yakko hanging on the rope.

"What the-" Chicken said.

He pulled Yakko out of the way, and had Wakko fly back in.

"There it is!" Daggett said. "I'm ready to blow up with excitement!"

"Look, the spirit is so repulsive, and it wants Rolf!" Rolf said.

"In order for my spirits to live Happily Ever After, I shall need your souls for my supper!" Wakko said in a haunting, booming voice. "HA HA HA HA!"

"Help me!" Yakko shouted.

"Look, more ghosts!" Daggett said, pointing to the curtains.

"Stay back! Retreat! Don't you touch me!" Yakko said as a growling shadow threw him away.

"Give up your soul, Rolf, it's you that it wants!" Chicken said.

The shadow ripped the curtains down, and it turned out to be Mandy.

"Chicken, you idiot!" Mandy snarled.

"Man, it's just stupid Mandy!" Chicken said.

"Oh, no," Wakko said with a scared look on his face.

"You're coming with me, Wakko!" Mandy said as she pulled Wakko's ear.

"AH! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Wakko said as he was being dragged away.

"MANDY, GET BACK HERE WITH MY GHOST!" Chicken shouted.

"Mandy's interruption resulted in a refund, Chicken," Yakko said. "Rolf, Daggett, and Foghorn were not impressed."

"A refund?" Chicken asked. "Man, why do we need to put up with her?"

Meanwhile, in another room, her friend Mindy was in the room, pleading for help with just a random sneaker.

Later on, Mandy busted into the room, and Wakko was whining.

"Come on, Mandy, it wasn't my fault!" Wakko said.

"The calvary has arrived!" Mindy said.

"What is your sneaker doing in my room?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing," Wakko said.

"Pick it up, or I'm telling Dr. Scratchensniff!" Mandy said.

"Don't tell Dr. Scratchensniff, okay?" Wakko said as he threw the sneaker away, landing on Yakko's head.

"And, it was a clean sneaker," Yakko said.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Wakko asked.

"Organize these magazines!" Mandy said as she shoved a pile of magazines in his face.

"Okay, anything else, girl and her friend, who usually visits every now and then?" Wakko asked while he was sweating.

They went into the kitchen later on, and Mandy continued to give Wakko more orders.

"Clean out this stupid freeezer experiment!" Mandy said as she showed him a set of popsicles with sticks in each one. "And, after that, set up the picnic outside!"

"That's it?" Wakko asked.

"I'm just getting started," Mandy said. "Let's see here ..."

Wakko had the big list roll over his head while Yakko and Chicken were watching.

"You know, it's times like this that I'm glad they only come here on rare occasions," Yakko said.

"That's pathetic!" Chicken said. "Wakko should tell them to just-"

"Hit the road, rooster!" Mandy said, shoving him out of the way. "Wakko has a lot of work to do."

She left with a smug smile, then Mindy followed.

"Forget about what she said," Mindy said. "She does this all the time."

"Yeah, thanks for the scoop, Mindy," Chicken said with a sigh. "Hey, Wakko, you got any-? Wakko! What're you doing?"

"Organizing the magazines," Wakko said. "Cool, Michael Jordan's on the cover!"

Chicken snagged the magazine, and kicked the list away.

"Forget this, man!" Chicken said. "If Mandy told you to jump into the lake with a rock tied to your head, so she could send naked photos of you to everyone in ACME Acres, would you do that?"

"That's pretty gross," Wakko said.

"If you had your own place, you wouldn't have to take orders from anyone," Chicken said. "You could be your own man! Wouldn't that be cool, Wakko? Wakko?"

Wakko didn't say anything, but Chicken moved Wakko's lips, and spoke like him.

"I like it, Chicken. I wear no pants, and have the I.Q. of Martin Luther King, Jr.!"

"Going out on your own requires planning, Chicken," Yakko said. "There's still work to be done."

Wakko moved Chicken's lips, and mimicked his voice.

"Relax, Yakko! I'll help him back!"

Later on, the guys started to pack Wakko's suitcase, which was gearing up to explode any minute. Chicken was just lounging around, not doing a thing.

"Put some muscle in it, boys!" Chicken said.

Wakko was pushing the suitcase from the inside, and Yakko was pulling on the handle from outside.

"Wakko, did you pack only the essentials that I asked?" Yakko asked.

Wakko pushed the suitcase out of the door with Yakko flying.

"Be careful, Yakko!" Wakko said.

"Go, Yakko! Go!" Chicken said with a laugh.

"Man, who ever heard of a suitcase that big?" Yakko asked as he got trampled by the luggage. "Well, there's my exercise for the day."

Chicken got on top of the suitcase, and asks, "So, Mr. Wakko, where do you want us to set up your new pad?"

Wakko just walked over to Chicken, and asked, "But, Chicken, what about Mandy's chores?"

"All taken care of, Wakko, old buddy," Chicken said. "I got Norbert and Daggett to fill in, and they didn't mind. Think big! Where do you want us to live?"

Chicken was making a sadle with his hands to help Wakko up, but Wakko stepped on Chicken's hands, and they stretched really far.

"Close to a mailbox, Chicken," Wakko replied.

"You know? I know just the place," Chicken said with a smirk.

Rolf was shoveling his vegetable patch, and looked at the soil with his trowel. He chewed on the dirt, and spat it out.

"The soil's been leached," Rolf said. "Bugs' fermented spoils shall cure this plague."

He walked into his shed, and saw the cow inside.

"Filthy animals don't belong in Rolf's shed!" Rolf yelled.

Yakko, Wakko, and Chicken were in with the suitcase, and greeted, "Hiya, Rolf!"

Rolf just walked over to the boys angrily.

"Do not greet Rolf as though all is not forgotten!" Rolf said. "You have besmirched with your scum!"

Wakko and Chicken leaned back, and landed on the floor.

"Um, I think you mean 'scam'," Chicken corrected.

"One, two," Rolf said. "Where's the brainy Warner Brother?"

He looked over his shoulder, and saw Yakko standing there.

"Present," Yakko said as he got on the floor with Wakko and Chicken.

"You gotta help us, Rolf!" Chicken said.

"You see, Rolf, Wakko moved out of his place in order to lead a more independent life, and to get away from Mandy. Wouldn't we all? And, well, here we are!" Yakko explained.

"This is a brave thing you did, red-capped Warner Brother," Rolf said. "Welcome to the home of Rolf's! Please, make yourselves at home, as Rolf could not sleep with the thought of you three being out in the streets."

After Rolf left, Yakko got over to the suitcase, and asked, "Shall we unpack?"

He undid a buckle as Chicken joked, "Don't break a nail, Yakko."

The suitcase exploded with all of the stuff bursting out, making the shack almost look like Wakko's room.

"Say, this looks like your old room, Wakko!" Yakko said as he got out of the chair.

"Yeah, home sweet home," Chicken mumbled in a daze.

"My place is the cat's meow, guys," Wakko said, leaning against one of the walls.

While Rolf was doing the yardwork, he saw Wilfrid and Victor eating the vegetables.

"Wilfrid! Victor! Need I remind you that you're not allowed to eat in Rolf's vegetable patch?" Rolf asked.

He got over towards a trough of food spoils, and Wakko popped out.

"Hi, Rolf!" Wakko said.

"What are you doing in the trough of food spoils?" Rolf asked.

"Just cleaning out a few things," Wakko said.

"Do not frazzle Rolf!" Rolf said. "Please do not contaminate the food as pigs eat from it."

Later on, Rolf was pulling on a stump with some rope, which he couldn't pull because of Chicken sunbathing.

"Chicken?" Rolf asked.

"What's up, doc?" Chicken asked.

"Do you like being a guest at Rolf's home, and, you know, make lazy on Rolf's stump?" Rolf asked.

"What are you kiddin'?" Chicken said. "It's great!"

"AH! No me gusta! Ah!" Wakko said as he was being chased by the cow.

"A burden has been placed on Rolf," Rolf said.

Meanwhile, Rolf was using a tractor to mow the lawn, while Yakko was putting heavy objects on eggs.

"Well, egg-ceptional!" Yakko said. "Egg shells can hold many objects its own weight without-"

"Hey, Yakko!" Wakko called. "Did I do this right?"

Wakko placed an egg under the front of Rolf's tractor, leaving him in the air.

"May your brains fester with the rage of Robert McKimson!" Rolf shouted.

"I'm sorry, Rolf!" Yakko said. "I was just doing some tests on egg shells!"

Meanwhile, Victor was trying to headbutt into Wakko, but the Warner Brother saw this, and got out of the way real quickly.

"Look! A hypothesis!" Yakko said.

Rolf yelled as he leaned too far, and his face landed into a crate full of eggs, making the eggs splatter and crack.

"Well, it's documented and proven: not a scratch!" Wakko said as he examined the egg from the fallen tractor.

Rolf grabbed Victor, and said, before knocking the boys back into the shed, "My patience is wearing thin like Yosemite Sam's temper!"

"You shall have the use of my shed, and nothing more!" Rolf said as he slammed the door, and got back to work.

After long hours of labor, Yakko, Wakko, and Chicken snuck into the kitchen with the shed to get some food.

Rolf didn't see them, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Time to wash up, and prepare for dinner."

The boys ate out of the fridge clean, left dirty dishes, and retreated back outside where the shed was supposed to be. Rolf washed up, and looked at the dishes. He ate some food, and cleaned the dishes all night.

"Heh, the moon resembles half-eaten cheese," Rolf said as he yawned, and went to sleep.

Suddenly, though, he was woken up by Wakko's snoring.

The shed was going in and out as Wakko snored, causing Rolf to cover his ears, and go into his room, where he saw Yakko and Chicken sleeping on his bed.

"Turn off that light!" Chicken yelled.

"Yes, sorry, Toon boy," Rolf said as he rested his head against the door for hours of no sleep.

When morning came, Rolf's eyes had some bags underneath, and sighed as the snoring stopped.

"Ah, the noise has stopped," Rolf said. "Nighty-night, Rolf."

He was about to catch up on some sleep, but smoke up, and the smoke monitor was beeping. He darted into the kitchen, and found Chicken cooking.

"You haven't lived until you tried one of my omelettes!" Chicken said.

"Morning, Rolf, fresh fruit,, and today's paper to start your day?" Yakko said as he got a slice of grapefruit.

Suddenly, Rolf saw Wakko with three rolls of toilet paper.

"Hey, Rolf, you wouldn't happen to have any toilet paper I would borrow?" Wakko asked. "Oh, can I borrow the shower?"

"I need ketchup for my eggs, Rolfie Boy!" Chicken said.

"Anyone up for hot dogs for today's lunch?" Wakko asked.

"THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" Rolf yelled.

His yell echoed everywhere, making everyone stop what they were doing. Norbert, Daggett, Mandy, and Mindy turned to listen as they were under the umbrella for a little tan. Flora and Layla were watching in shock, while Bugs and Daffy were playing basketball, and Daffy slammed into the rim. Back at the shed, it was titled to the side as the boys counted, "One, two, three!"

They used their foot to bring the shed back up.

"Let's do it again!" Wakko said with a laugh.

They placed their foot on the wall, had it tilt down, and laughed.

Later, Rolf came inside, and he was angry.

"Having fun with my shed, Toon boys?" Rolf asked as he hopped inside.

"Is all well, Rolf?" Yakko asked.

"Did we make you mad, Rolf?" Wakko said with worry. "We apologize."

Rolf ripped his tank-top off as he made his way towards Yakko, Wakko, and Chicken.

"You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!" Rolf said.

"What'd he say?" Chicken asked.

The next thing they knew, Rolf had the boys stuck onto a horse collar. Rolf had a sack of oats on his head, and used a pumpkin as a crystal ball, making him look like another fortune teller.

"The yeast has risen, and shows me the future of the sack-potato Toon boys," Rolf said. "Do you hear it? The spirit of the rind speaks to me."

"What does it say?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, tell us, O swami!" Chicken said sarcastically.

"Ah, it says your day will begin by ..." Rolf said as he brought a fist. "CLEANING MY PIG PEN!"

The boys retreated, cleaned the pig pen, and called, "Here, piggy, piggy, piggy! SOO WEE!"

"Also, your future will hold that you delice the chickens, shake the dew from the tree, and brush the hair from the back of Rolf!"

The boys deliced the chickens, shook the tree dry, and brush to brush Foghorn's back hair.

"Gloves! I need gloves!" Yakko whined.

"I don't know how Ed, Edd, and Eddy deal with this!" Wakko said.

"You'd be surprised, Wakko," Chicken said.

The _Merrie Melodies_ green-yellow rings appeared as "That's all Folks!" was written on the screen.


	42. Paris Love and Louvre, Come Back To Me!

**LOONEY TUNES: THE WB ONE-SHOTS SHOW Chp. 42: Louvre, Come Back To Me!  
><strong>Chapter 42: Louvre, Come Back To Me!

**Synopsis:** In his first appearance, Pepe Le Pew falls for Minerva Mink, who is painted as a skunk, and begins chasing her all throughout the Louvre.

_**Pepe Le Pew in ...  
><strong>__**"Louvre, Come Back To Me!"**_

Based on the Pepe Le Pew cartoon,  
>"Louvre, Come Back To Me!" (1962, directed by Chuck Jones)<p>

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
><em>_Story by Brandon Franklin  
><em>_Animation by Tom Ray, Ben Washam, Bob Bransford, and Ken Harris  
><em>_Layouts by Robert Givens  
><em>_Backgrounds by Maurice Noble  
><em>_Voice Characterizations by Joe Alaskey and Tress MacNeille  
><em>_Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

It was love in the air all around the city of Paris, catching the attention of a certain skunk. A skunk's tail was sticking out, and he was reeking.

The stench from his tail caused Tweety and Aooga to fall out of their tree, Flora and Double D's chair to hide in a tree, and made Buster and Babs' dance routine seem meaningless.

However, it was about to change for a certain Minerva Mink, who was being romanced by Sylvester J. Pussycat. After getting a whiff of Pepe's stench, Sylvester had fell down, but Minerva ended up smacking into a pole of wet paint, sliding down the top part of a store, and fall right into Pepe's arms.

Meanwhile, Pepe was just minding his own business until he saw Minerva coming his way.

"Released from ze heavens!" Pepe said as his lips touched Minerva's by accident. "How impetious can you get? Look, darling, perhaps I am old-fashioned, but shouldn't we be introuduced first?"

Minerva was still dizzy as Pepe continued talking.

"I am Pepe Le Pew," Pepe said as he began to hug her, much to Minerva's shock. "This is my first affair, so please be kind."

"EEK! Get away from me!" Minerva said as she ran off.

"I am shy, but I am willing," Pepe said to the audience. "I am playing it too cool, no?"

Minerva screamed as she ran into the Louvre Art Museum with Pepe hopping behind her.

Sylvester suddenly woke up, and said, "Huh? What'sth going on?" He noticed Pepe chasing after Minerva, and said, "Sufferin' Succotash!", as he ran off after them.

Inside the Louvre, Minerva continued running while Pepe hopped on by, but his stench caused the Discus Thrower to drop his discus on his foot, making it morph. He then passed another exhibit where a statue lost her arms, forming it into the Venus de Milo.

Inside, Sylvester was waiting for the moment to pop up, and scare Pepe away. Pepe was still looking for Minerva all over the museum.

"Where are you, mon cherie?" Pepe said. "I am looking somewhere to find you!"

Unknown to him, Sylvester had jumped up to scare him off, but because of the skunk's stench, he stopped, and his eyes turned bloodshot, his skin turned white, and he froze up.

"I don't know why, but I don't really go for this modern sculpture," Pepe said.

Sylvester's entire body fell off as Pepe walked away. Before he left, Sylvester swept them up with a dustpan, and a broom before tiptoeing away.

Back with Minerva, she made it past the sculpture of "Le Elephant", and went behind the sculpture, "Le Tulip", and panted.

"Where are you, my little Mona Lisa?" Pepe called. "I am coming to collect you."

"I think I'm safe from that skunk, for now," Minerva said, right before Pepe's hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Pepe said.

Minerva screamed, and started to run, accidentally carving a heart out of the sculpture. Pepe fell over, but he still gazed at Minerva.

Minerva ran until she ran to a corner, but gasped when she saw Pepe in art clothes, painting her picture.

"Don't move, darling," Pepe said. "I want to remember you just as you are."

Minerva just ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Aw, shucks," Pepe said. "You moved."

Outside, Sylvester was filling himself up with air with a bicycle pump, so he won't smell Pepe's stench, and react to it again. He put a nose plug on his nose, and marched back into the museum.

Inside, as Minerva was trying to run away, Pepe was kissing her hand until Sylvester came in, and slapped him with a glove, making him let go of Minerva.

"Uh-oh, I know, the jealous lover," Pepe said.

"Yeah, it'sth me, the jealous lover!" Sylvester said. "What do you think you're doing chasing my girl all around this museum? Why I oughta-!"

"Calm down, sir, I salute you," Pepe said. "You wish to risk your life in a duel over the fair one. An affair of honor, I can see it now. Two green figures, they call at the light of dawn, and the general tells us to choose our weapons. Pistols, perhaps. Back-to-back, we stand, ramrod's very straight. We are very brave, sir. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

In the meantime, Sylvester was suffocating from the air he held inside. He began to go from red to blue.

"We turn! I fire!" Pepe said. "BANG! I miss. I await your shot like a soldier."

Sylvester began to go from blue to red to green to red and blue.

"Down comes ze terrible weapon!" Peep said. "BANG! Through le heart, I am dying. My blood gushes forth. I resume dying, I fall, I expire, au revoir, mon cherie."

Finally, Sylvester just blew out his air, sending him flying across the halls until a crash is heard. Sylvester was dazed in a crooked suit of armor in the Hall of Armor.

"She runs to my side! She can not believe it!" Pepe said. "She beseeched me not to go, but it is too late. I am a gone goose."

Pepe opened his eyes, and looked around to see no one.

"Where is everybody?" Pepe said to the audience. "Oh, well, war is fine, but love is better."

He got up, and walked as he said that. Just then, his body pointed like an arrow, and followed in the direction, leaving a dust cloud colored and shaped like a heart.

Pepe ran down the stairs to the basement, and opened up the air conditioning room, and found Minerva inside.

"Get away from me!" Minerva said.

"What an interesting place for us, you clever, you," Pepe said as he jumped inside, and closed the door.

As he was wooing Minerva, his stench went up through the vent, and messed up some of the paintings, including Salvador Dali's Persistance of Memory, making the clocks stand up, and break, the couple from American Gothic ducked their heads in their bodies like turtles, the painting on the ranch with the owner, holding up a gun, and shooting it, telling everyone to go away. The painting of the ballerinas broke off, revealing to be a color by numbers. Finally, it reached the Mona Lisa, but it just talked.

"I can tell you chaps one thing," the Mona Lisa said. "It's not always easy to hold this smile."

The iris closes in on the Mona Lisa, ending the cartoon.

The _Looney Tunes_ red rings appear as "That's all Folks!" is written on the screen.


End file.
